Un pasado en tinieblas
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Riza creia que no tenia un pasado,sin embargo, un desconocido le afirma que ellos ya se habain conocido. Royai. HOY EPILOGO Y FIN DE LA HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

**NA**: Hola a todas, esta historia si _me_ pertenece (al fin), pero los personajes no son míos, una lastima. Será una actualización semanal, o sea, cada viernes un chap, espero que les guste y ciao.

**Un pasado en tinieblas.**

_**Nadie escoge a su amor,**_

_**nadie el momento, **_

_**ni el lugar,**_

_**ni la edad,**_

_**ni la persona.**_

_P. Prado_

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo cumpleaños.**

_Solo faltaba un minuto para la media noche, nuevamente guardo el reloj y se volvió a recostar contra la pared del balcón, lo mas probable es que ella estaría durmiendo a menos que estuviera tan ansiosa como lo estaba el, sea como sea, trece años no se cumplen todos los días._

_El reloj marco las doce y con paso sigiloso se aproximo a la ventana, si lo sorprendían entrando en la habitación de ella a esas horas, el castigo seria por lo menos de un año, como su madre ya le había advertido._

_Deslizó suavemente la mano y comprobó que la ventana estaba abierta como siempre, entro con cuidado y sonrió al ver a la chica que lo miraba sonriendo._

_-Has venido- le dijo en un susurro mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría- Pensé que ya no llegarías._

_-Deberías recordar que cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo- le dijo el chico en tono serio, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa- Además, solo ahora estas de cumpleaños._

_Le tendió un pequeño paquete que la chica miro sorprendida._

_-Espero que te guste, no es algo tan valioso pero…- la muchacha desenvolvió el paquete y observo su contenido, levanto la mirada brillante y se lanzó a los brazos del joven._

_-Es hermoso, muchas gracias Roy, es lo mas lindo que me han obsequiado_

_-No hay de que, hoy cumples trece años, y bueno, ya no eres una niña- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y apartándose un poco de ella par mirarla a la cara._

_-¿Eso pensabas de mí?- le pregunto algo ceñuda la muchacha._

_-Bueno, es lo que dice Maes, yo nunca te he considerado eso.- le respondió Roy algo turbado._

_-"Olvida y sonríe"- leyó ella las palabras grabadas en el pequeño colgante- ¿Esto es para que perdone a Maes?- le pregunto riendo._

_-No, es para que apartes todo lo que te perturba, solo quiero que seas feliz- le dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- Te prometo que jamás te haré daño._

_-Te creo, Roy. Te creo._

_El llanto se mezclaba con las interminables preguntas, su madre le exigía una y otra ves que dijera la verdad, ¿pero que verdad querían? El no sabía más de lo que ellos se habían enterado._

_Nuevamente se dejo caer en el sofá contemplando los rostros angustiados, Maes se sentó a su lado y lo miro preocupado._

_-¿Qué pretendían hacer? ¿Escaparse para emprender una relación secreta o algo así?- le pregunto curioso el chico._

_-Solo pensaba llevarla a Central, me lo había pedido como obsequio por su cumpleaños, quería ver la tumba de sus padres, tú sabes como es el coronel Grumman, jamás la habría dejado ir sola._

_-Tu tampoco eras la mejor compañía, solo tienes quince años y apenas has ido un par de veces a la ciudad con tu madre._

_-Lo se- le dijo cubriendo se el rostro con las manos- No debimos haber caído en esa tonta provocación, si hubiera llegado a la hora quizás sabríamos donde esta Riza en este momento._

_El coronel Grumman se acerco a los dos muchachos con semblante serio, Roy se puso inmediatamente de pie y lo miro angustiado._

_-Muchacho, quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de Riza, ahora._

Despertó sobresaltado y sentía que el sudor le corría por la frente. Otra ves la misma pesadilla.

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama para intentar dormir un poco más, pero los recuerdos invadían una y otra vez su mente, como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo cada uno de esos momentos.

¿Estaría ella en alguna parte? No podía resignarse como el resto a creer que esta muerta, no podía estarlo. Si así fuera, el lo sabría, ella se lo habría indicado de algún modo,¿o no?

Resignado se puso de pie para dirigirse a la ducha, no conseguiría nada si seguía pensando en eso, su vida había continuado y quizás la de ella también lo estuviera haciendo en algún otro lugar, lejos de el.

Doce años son muchos, ella era parte del pasado, un pasado lleno de momento hermoso y recuerdos tristes, un pasado que se había partido en dos desde el momento en que ella salio de su vida.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Era una tarde tormentosa y Riza se encontraba viajando en una vieja locomotora, y en un silencioso compartimiento, tan sólo maravillándose con el tintineo de las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal de su ventana, sentía que este era el mismo embelesamiento que le producía observar la llama de una vela; un suave tintineo sin importancia para el resto de los seres humanos, pero que para ella, consistía en la música más melodiosa que embelesaba sus sentidos.

La música, la música del tintineo de las gotas de lluvia que golpean el cristal de la ventana, una tonada suave, muy débil, aunque para sus sentidos era tan clara como si fuera un torrente, un torrente que la llenaba de tristezas e inquietudes, de sentimientos de pertenencia a ese lugar donde no había estado nunca.

Contemplaba la oscuridad que se cernía fuera de la maquina, solo deseaba estar en casa, con sus padres, no cumpliendo ese compromiso que la habían obligado a aceptar, nesecitaba tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Qué ocurre Riza? Has estado muy callada durante todo el viaje- un joven de cabello oscuro la miraba extrañado, ella lo miro un momento a los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Desearía estar en casa, creo que no me gustará este lugar.

-Sabes perfectamente porque hemos venido hasta aquí, mi traslado era necesario y tu eres mi prometida, tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que viniese conmigo. Si hubieras aceptado adelantar la boda, las cosas serian muy distintas.

Frank Archer la miro con cierto aire de reproche que ella prefirió pasar por alto, no estaba de humor para discusiones tontas.

Pero era cierto, sus padre la habían prácticamente obligado a irse con el a ciudad del Este, ella se había negado, pero las ordenes de su padre simplemente se acataban, no había derecho a replica y sabia que si se negaba su madre sufriría y eso no era justo.

Afortunadamente pudo retrasar el matrimonio, no era que no quisiera a Frank, realmente no era algo en lo que pensara muy a menudo, simplemente cuando ella cumplió 20 años los comprometieron y eso fue todo. Nada de novios ni citas con otros chicos, su padre se encargo de encontrarle un futuro marido, que al igual que el pertenecía a la milicia, por ese motivo se encontraba encerrada en un tren viajando hasta una ciudad desconocida donde no conocería a nadie aparte de su novio.

Nada podía ser peor que eso.

Archer observo su reloj.

-Ya falta poco para que lleguemos, querida, y trata de cambiar esa cara. Van a ir a recogernos y no me gustaría que pensaran que te he traído a aquí a la fuerza.

Le tomo una mano para besársela y ella intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero de pronto sentía que había olvidado como sonreír.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas?- le pregunto restándole importancia.

-Claro que lo se, te daré tu obsequio mas tarde, y saldremos a cenar ¿te parece?

Ella asintió desganada y enredo entre sus dedos el colgante que llevaba al cuello, "Olvida y sonríe", se repitió mentalmente, parecía una ironía de la vida, prácticamente ella lo había olvidado todo.

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-Odio la lluvia- le dijo Roy al militar que se encontraba a su lado- Tenemos que tener muy mala suerte para que justo a nosotros nos tocara venir a recoger a este sujeto.

-Vamos Roy, eres un coronel y tienes responsabilidades, y recibir al nuevo personal es una de ella. No pensaras desafiar a Grumman, ¿o si?

-Eres un idiota, Maes, claro que no- le dijo sonriendo- solo que no he tenido una buena noche y quería llegar temprano a casa.

-¿Nuevamente soñaste con ella?- le pregunto preocupado su amigo.

Roy asintió desganado y Maes le poso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Deberías dejarlo pasar, Roy. Doce años son mucho tiempo. Ella no regresara.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños, veinticinco años.

-Lo se, Grumman parecía abatido, para el también a sido difícil. Pero cambia esa cara, a ella no le gustaría verte triste, ¿o si?, además ya tienes una vida. ¡Mírate!, eres un coronel, tienes una linda novia y me tienes a mí, ¿Qué más puedes desear?

Roy soltó un carcajada y miro a su amigo que lo observaba alegré.

Tienes razón, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo- sin embargó en su corazón algo le decía que aun le faltaba mucho por olvidar.

------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Al llegar a la estación todo el mundo se apresuro a recoger sus cosas para bajar, Riza suspiró resignada y tomo una de sus maletas para dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Quien vendrá a recogernos?- le pregunto a Archer que organizaba algunas cosas antes de salir.

-El teniente coronel Maes Hughes, por lo que tengo entendido, y también Mustang, el coronel Roy Mustang

Riza noto como el corazón se el aceleraba, no sabia bien porqué, pero aquel nombre le recordaba a algo, se sintió un poco mareada y noto como un molesto dolor de cabeza la invadía a la ves que la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella y rápidamente decidió salir de la maquina.

Nesecitaba saber quien era aquel Roy Mustang que tanto la inquietaba.

----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

-Bien, ya han llegado- le dijo Maes mientras observada a los pasajeros desocupar la máquina.

-¿Archer vendrá solo?- pregunto Roy intrigado.

-No, su prometida vieja con el. Por lo que han dicho se casaran dentro de un año o algo así. Pero no quiso dejarla en casa.

-Supongo que debe ser difícil si están enamorados.

Riza bajo a la plataforma o comenzó a buscar a los militares que los trasladarían, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de un joven militar de ojos oscuros y noto como nuevamente el pulso aumentaba sus palpitaciones y el rubor se le subió a las mejillas.

Roy observo a aquella aparición que lo miraba seria, dio un codazo a Maes que lo miro molesto.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

-Es Riza, Maes. Aquella chica es Riza.

El militar la observo y comprobó que efectivamente la muchacha se parecía muchísimo a la niña rubia de grandes ojos ámbar que el recordaba, pero que seguramente seria un error, pero en cuanto fue a decírselo a su amigo esta ya caminaba rápidamente hasta donde ella se encontraba mirándolo algo asustada.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado- le dijo Roy sonriéndole.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la estrechó entre sus brazos olvidándose por completo del resto de las personas que se encontraban allí. Pare el, solo existían los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un pasado en tinieblas.**_

_**Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío.**_

_**Valoramos la luz, porque conocemos la oscuridad. **_

_**Y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza**_

_(David Weatherford) _

**Capitulo 2: Un completo desconocido.**

Riza bajo desganada del vagón, el viaje había sido largo y saber lo que le esperaba al llegar a esa ciudad la ponía de peor animo. Cuado llegara a la casa que había sido de sus padres quizás pudiera al fin descansar un momento.

Busco con la mirada a los militares que debían ir a recogerlos y su mirada se poso de pronto en unos ojos oscuros que la observaban, levanto la vista y se encontró con un muchacho algo mayor que ella, sintió como nuevamente se le aceleraba el pulso y para aumentar su turbación noto que se había ruborizado, ¡Dios santo! Ella jamás se ruborizaba.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el muchacho se acerco hasta ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos,

-Me alegra que hayas regresado.- le dijo el sonriéndole.

Nuevamente sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, quería apartarse y exigir una explicación por el comportamiento del joven, pero algo en su interior, algo mucho mas fuerte que ella la hizo aceptar el abraso y cobijarse en su pecho.

-Coronel Mustang, me honra que se haya molestado en venir a recogernos.

Roy se separo de Riza algo sorprendido, la verdad es que prácticamente había olvidado en donde se encontraba, volteo y se encontró con Archer que le tendía la mano educadamente pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar cierta ira contenida, Maes le indico disimuladamente con un gesto de cabeza a la chica que aun sostenía del brazo.

-Querida, no tenia idea de que conocieras al coronel Mustang- le dijo en tono gélido el militar.

-No lo conozco- respondió Riza mientras Roy la observaba perplejo- Creo que me ha confundido, coronel. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de soltarme?

Roy la libero de su abraso y la miro confundido.

-Coronel Mustang, le presento a mi prometida…

- Elizabeth- le dijo el alquimista en forma segura- Elizabeth Hawkeye, ese es tu nombre.

-Mi nombre si es Elizabeth, pero me apellido Bradley. Lamento si se ha llevad un desilusión.

Roy no le quitaba los ojos de encima y Riza notaba como nuevamente le dolía la cabeza, seguramente no podría tener un peor día que ese, le devolvió la mirada pero la aparto casi enseguida, no sabia que tenia aquel joven que la ponía nerviosa y a la ves terriblemente ansiosa.

-Me disculpo por el comportamiento del coronel Mustang, señorita Bradley. La verdad es que hemos tenido un día difícil y usted se parece asombrosamente a una antigua amiga nuestra- Maes le tendió la mano que Riza estrecho levemente- Teniente coronel Maes Hughes, a sus ordenes.

-Un placer- respondió ella sin apartar la mirada de Roy que fulminaba a Maes con los ojos.

-Y mi compañero es el coronel Roy Mustang- Roy también le tendió la mano, pero esta ves no vio ningún signo de alegría en sus ojos, por el contrario, la miraba como si ella fuera la peor persona que había sobre la faz de la tierra, sin saber por que noto como se el llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, no podía soportar que el se enfadara con ella, ella no….

Todo parecía borroso, oía voces pero demasiado lejanas, solo quería descansar, se sentía tan agotada…

_-Hola Riza, yo soy Maes Hughes, vivo en la casa que esta frente a la tuya, tu abuelo siempre es muy amable con nosotros- el chico de gafas le tendió la mano y ella se la estrecho algo desanimada._

_-Un placer- le respondió con un hilito de vos apenas audible._

_-Mi amigo es Roy Mustang- le dijo indicando a otro muchacho que la miraba serio e incluso algo molesto- el vive en la casa de al lado, tu abuelo siempre le llama la atención porque se esconde aquí cuando su madre lo castiga._

_Roy la miro molesto y ella noto como se le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran unos muchachitos que le hicieran la vida imposible._

-Riza, abre los ojos, despierta- la joven trato de recordar en que lugar se encontraba pero todo le resultaba extrañamente irreal, Frank estaba a su lado dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cara y nuevamente se encontró con los ojos de Roy, y extrañamente se parecía al niño de sus sueños. El cansancio le debía estar jugando una mala pasada.

-Me encuentro mejor, gracias- le dijo ella intentando ponerse de pie pero Frank la obligo a sentarse- Creo que solo estoy un tanto agotada por el viaje, nesecito descansar.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Maes ayudándola a incorporarse- Tenemos un coche estacionado afuera, creo que lo mejor será llevarla a casa, señorita Bradley.

Riza asintió y se dejo guiar hasta uno de los coches, tomo asiento sin prestar la mas mínima atención a la conversaron que mantenía su novio con el teniente coronel Hughes, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Roy la observaba a través del espejo retrovisor, no podía explicar bien que le ocurría, pero algo tenia aquel joven que lograba perturbarla.

Cuando el coche aparco cerca de su casa Frank la acompaño hasta la puerta y le pidió que le permitiera quedarse para ver que estuviera bien.

Riza le dijo que no, que lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de descanso y que luego se verían a la hora de la cena, ya que ella aun debía prepara la casa en la que viviría durante el tiempo que estuviera en esa ciudad.

El militar aceptó no muy convencido y al final aceptó a dejarla sola.

Roy por su parte se bajo del coche y sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada la ayudo con las maletas, Riza se sentía culpable, como si supiera que lo estuviera traicionando, pero eso era imposible, acababa de conocerlo y apenas habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Cuando el militar dejo las ultimas cosas en la casa y Riza se acerco para agradecerle el se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de subir al coche se detuvo.

-Por cierto, Riza, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños.

Ella lo miro asombrada mientras partían en el coche, ¿Cómo podía saber el que ella estaba de cumpleaños?

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

-¡No se como permití que me acompañaras!- dijo Maes furioso- Archer aun esta molesto por lo ocurrido en al estación de ferrocarriles, y la verdad es que si yo estuviera en su caso también lo estaría.

-Es ella, Maes. Estoy completamente seguro de que era ella.

-Roy, recapacita- No te negare que se parece mucho a la Riza que conocimos a los diez años, pero no la has visto desde que tenia trece y aun era una niñita impúber. ¿Te das cuenta? Perfectamente podría ser otra persona, que se parece a ella es verdad, pero ella nos recordaría, por lo menos a ti.

-Es verdad que son años desde que no la veo, pero son sus ojos, Maes, sus ojos no han cambiado en nada. Te aseguro que esa muchacha es Riza, lo que no entiendo es por que nos negó. Tengo que hablar con Grumman.

-Alto ahí, Roy- Maes lo sujeto del brazo y lo aparto de la puerta-. El general ya ha sufrido bastante con lo que ocurrió hace años, hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos y nada dio resultado, no creo que sea correcto darle falsas ilusiones, tal vez no lo soporte.

Roy quería protestar pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de su amigo pensó que quizás tuviera razón, Grumman ya había sufrido bastante y quizás el solo estuviera confundido, pero no podía estarlo. En cuanto vio a la chica sintió inmediatamente que era Riza, su Riza.

-Esta bien, no hablaré con Grumman- le dijo Roy de mala gana y se alejo de su amigo dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Así me gusta, además creo que seria bueno que no te acercaras a esa chica- Roy iba a reclamar pero Maes lo cayo con una mirada- Ya has oído a Archer, ella es su prometida y se van a casar en menos de un año, así que, Roy, no pongas tus ojos en ella.

Roy dejo escapar un suspiro y se recostó en el sofá.

Sabía que Maes lo decía por su bien, pero no perdería nada con intentar averiguar algo más de ella. El no quería robarle a Archer su prometida, solo quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el único problema es que veía difícil que se le presentara alguna posibilidad

¿Seria realmente aquella muchacha Riza Hawkeye? El parecido era asombroso, Roy recordaba incluso haber osito fotografías de la madre de la chica y el parecido entre ambas era notorio

Por un momento mientras la tuvo entre sus brazos pensó que ella le había reconocido, se entrego a su abraso como la habría hecho ella, pero luego se volvió fría, distante e impenetrable. También estaban sus ojos, sin duda eran idénticos a los de la Riza que el conocía, pero estos carecían de alegría, en cambio los de su amiga aprecia estar siempre invitándolo a una fiesta. ¿Lo habría perdido con el tiempo? ¿Habría sufrido tanto que ya no podía ser feliz?

Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con aquella muchacha.

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Riza daba vueltas una y otra ves por aquella casa fría y vacía. No podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada.

Se sentó frente a unas de las ventanas para observar como la noche iba cayendo en la ciudad, pensó en encender alguna luz pero luego decidió que prefería estar a oscuras, aun le dolía la cabeza.

Cuando su padre le ordenó que viajara con Frank ella se sintió terriblemente impotente, su vida estaba en Central, y por un motivo que a ella jamás le había importado la estaban desterrando a una ciudad que no conocía. Sin embargo, se consoló pensando que quizás podría sacar algo provechoso de ese viaje. Sus padres había vivido allí y quizás al estar un tiempo es la que había sido su casa antes de que ellos se trasladara podría ayudarla a armar el puzzle de sus recuerdos.

Muchas veces se había dicho a si misma y a los demás que eso ya no la perturbaba, pero sin embargo en una recóndita parte de su corazón, ansiaba encontrar la respuesta a muchas de sus pregustas. Saber lo que ella había sido.

Tener un pasado.

Descolgó el auricular del teléfono, realmente no le ilusionaba salir a cenar con Frank, aun se sentía demasiado cansada por el viaje y si tenia suerte, el estaría aun muy ocupado en sus asuntos como para recordar que ella estaba de cumpleaños y que le había prometido una salida.

Sin embargo… aquel militar si lo sabia.

También sabía su nombre y parecía estar seguro de que era aquella muchacha. ¿Podrían dos personas parecerse tanto?

Quizás.

El mundo era complejo y ella estaba demasiado cansada en ese momento como para intentar descifrar aquel enigma.

Guió sus pasos hasta el cuarto que ocuparía y se metió bajo las mantas sin ni siquiera desvestirse. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando.

Poco a poco dejo que el sueño la fuera venciendo, no quería hacerse mas preguntas, no quería recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, no quería seguir pensando en quien seria aquel militar…

_Caminaban por un camino lleno de vegetación, seguían despacio el rumbo del rió y de ves en cuando algún pájaro cruzaba graznando y rompiendo el silencio._

_-¿Qué deseas como obsequio de cumpleaños?- le pregunto el muchacho que caminaba a su lado, no debía tener más de quince años y la miraba algo avergonzado._

_-Lo que deseo no me lo puedes dar, Roy, así que mejor no preguntes._

_-Si no me lo dices es imposible que pueda saber si esta en mis posibilidades o no, sabes que si no puedo dártelo te lo diré._

_Ella siguió caminando en silencio y de ves en cuando se detenía a recoger alguna flor que le parecía llamativa._

_-Quiero ir a Central, quiero ver a mis padres._

_El chico solo la miro pensativo durante unos minutos, soltó un suspiro de resignación y asintió lentamente y como a desgana._

_-Iremos, Riza. Ese será tu obsequio, y espero que para mi cumpleaños me des algo que valga la pena, cuando el coronel se entere, mi madre me tendrá encerrado por un mes._

_Ella le sonrió dichosa y se abrasó al chico que le devolvió el gesto._

Riza entreabrió los ojos algo agitada, no recordaba bien lo que había soñado pero sentía como algo en su interior bullía por salir, como si una parte de ella que no conocía estuviera rompiendo al fin sus cadenas.

Se sentó en la cama y trato de concentrarse en el sueño: Había dos niños, un lugar hermoso, pero no podía recordar nada más… era tan frustrante.

Se volvió a acurrucar entre las mantas y nuevamente vino a su cabeza la imagen de aquel militar. No entendía lo que le ocurría con el.

No podía negar que era atractivo pero lo más probable es que ya tuviera un novia. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Ella estaba comprometida para casarse y no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos por un completo descocido.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de pertenencia se apoderó de ella. Cuando le la tenia entre sus brazos no le pareció un desconocido, por el contrario, sentía como si eso lo hubiera hecho miles de veces…

-Roy Mustang- murmuró ella pensativa- ¿Quien eres realmente?

Miro nuevamente aquel cuarto que la estaba enloqueciendo, y tomo una decisión.

Sabia que era lo único que podía hacer para intentar encontrar una solución a lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Lo bueno de la lluvia es que luego siempre amanecía un día soleado, sin embargo por primera ves eso no lo alegraba como solía hacerlo.

Se aparto de la ventana de su oficina y se sentó para intentar prestar algo de atención a aquellos papeles que requerían de su firma y aprobación.

Nuevamente había soñado toda la noche con ella, se sentía terriblemente cansado y su humor no era el mejor aquella mañana, quizás por ese motivo sus subordinados se habían inventado funciones para abandonar la oficina y no enfrentarse a sus gritos y miradas irritadas, y por un lado era mejor, no creía poder soportar por mucho tiempo las miradas curiosas que le exigían alguna respuesta.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación, lo ultimo que necesitaba eran visitas.

-Adelante- dijo molesto.

-Coronel- le dijo Jean Havoc mientras entraba a la oficina de su superior- hay alguien que pregunta por usted, dice que necesita verlo urgentemente.

-Dile que estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para recibir vistas.- le ordeno Roy mientras hacía como si los papeles que revisaba fuesen lo mas importante del mundo.

-Lamento interrumpirlo Coronel Mustang- al oír la vos de quien acababa de entrar a la oficina Roy levantó la vista de los papeles y se quedo asombrado al ver a Riza observándolo seria desde la puerta.

-Señorita… Bradley- le dijo algo turbado- a que debo su visita.

-La verdad es que me preguntaba si tendría tiempo para acompañarme a tomar un café.

No fue necesaria ninguna explicación, Roy recogí su abrigo dispuesto a salir. Riza sabia que ya había ganado la primera partida. Sabría quien era realmente aquel hombre.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del segundo chap y espero que el chap les haya gustado y que las ideas ya se vayan aclarando, se que esta un poco confuso pero es necesario para el transcurso de la historia, si alguien quiere dar su opinión, consejos, peticiones, etc. pueden hacerlo ya que la historia aun esta en proceso así que todo será bien recibido.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, a ustedes un millón de gracias, espero que el resto también se anime, así que:

Fiorella: Amiga, un millón de gracias, y me honras con tu opinión, se que no te gusta dejar review y por eso el tuyo vale por dos, además tu fuiste la primera en leer esta historia y darme tu opinión, eso lo valoro aun mas, un beso y gracias.

Xris: Muchas gracias por leer esta loca idea de mi cabeza, espero que la continuación te haya gustado, a ver que resulta de esto, las ideas aun fluyen en mi mente pero debo irles dando forma, nuevamente muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

Walku-chan: Gracias por seguir esta nueva historia, me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo y espero que no te desilusione lo que sigue. Si, la verdad es que siempre termino metiendo a Archer, lo odio demasiado, jejeje, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos luego.

FlameGirl-chan: Muchas gracias por seguir también esta historia y lamento no poder aclararte aun las dudas, pero ya veras que a lo largo de la historia todo se terminará sabiendo, espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos luego.

Hanae: Amiga, gracias por apoyarme nuevamente, como ves las dudas son muchas pero ya se irán aclarando, y si, eran amigos de la infancia, pero ya sabrás lo que ocurrió realmente, un beso , ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un pasado en tinieblas.**

_**Hay un único lugar donde**_

**_ayer y hoy se encuentran, _**

_**se reconocen y se abrazan.**_

_**Ese lugar es mañana.**_

**Capitulo 3: Dudas sobre el pasado.**

Luego de permanecer casi diez minutos en absoluto silencio, solo preocupados de beber el café que extrañamente e a Roy en ese momento le parecía insípido, decidió que si no hablaba pronto perdería la oportunidad por la que había clamado al cielo y que milagrosamente llego a su puerta aquella mañana.

-¿Para que me pidió que la acompañara, señorita Bradley?-le pregunto en un tono cortes pero que a Riza le pareció demasiado distante, estaba levantando un muro invisible que era lo que ella menos necesitaba en ese momento.

-La verdad, es que nesecito que me responda algunas preguntas- Riza volvió a tomar un sorbo de café y clavo sus ojos en los de Roy- Me gustaría que me explicara por que me ha confundido con aquella muchacha, su amiga.

Roy la contemplo un momento, realmente podría jurar que aquella chica era Riza, pero ella parecía a la ves tan diferente.

No podía negar que era una mujer muy hermosa, con su cabello dorado y sus ojos ámbar, pero tenia aquel aire de frialdad e indiferencia que espantarían a cualquier pretendiente, supuso que quizás solo Archer se había atrevido a dar un paso mas allá con aquella mujer, sin embargo ella esta lejos de parecer una muchacha locamente enamorada de su prometido.

-Ase algunos años, mi mejor amiga, Elizabeth Hawkeye desapareció misteriosamente. La buscamos por mucho tiempo, la verdad es que nunca sentí que fuera demasiado, pero la vida de todos los que la rodeábamos quedo destruida. Por supuesto, luego de un par de años todos la dieron por muerta, pero para mi, es casi imposible creer que eso sea verdad, por ese motivo, al verla bajar hoy del tren y notar el increíble parecido que tiene con ella, tuve la loco ilusión de que ella hubiese regresado.

Riza noto la profunda tristeza que reflejaba su voz, realmente aquel muchacho debió de haber sufrido mucho por a perdida de aquella chica. Podía apreciar por al forma en que hablaba de ella que la había querido muchísimo, si es que aun no lo hacia, y repentinamente sintió una oleada de rabia y celos de aquella chica que era capas de despertar aquellos sentimientos en el, ¿habría sido su novia?

¿Qué le ocurría?

Solo llevaba una cuantas horas en aquella ciudad y sentía que todo dentro de ella se estaba revolucionando, sentía que no era la misma persona que había abandonado la casa de sus padres, sentía como si otra persona estuviera dentro de ella, pensando por ella, sintiendo por ella…

-Lamento haberla confundido- las palabras de Roy la sacaron de su absurda ensoñación. Nuevamente volvió a contemplarlo. Era guapo, atento y tenia un buen puesto en la milicia a pesar de que se notaba que era aun demasiado joven, su padre lo habría considerado un buen partido; sin embargo, algún dolor demasiado profundo le atormentaba, lo podía leer en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que ella había visto en otra parte… ¿pero donde?

-Señorita Bradley, ¿se siente bien?

Riza lo miro confundida, la verdad es que desde el día anterior no se había sentido para nada bien. Le dolía la cabeza y apenas había logrado dormir algo. Tenia que recobrar la compostura o aquel muchacho pensaría que estaba loca.

-Si, gracias. Solo que aun no me repongo completamente del viaje.

-Es lo mas probable, si gusta, la puedo acompañar hasta su casa.

Riza asintió y luego de que Roy pagara la cuanta se fueron. Realmente el día era hermoso, y Riza prefirió seguir caminando a tomar un coche, quizás eso le ayudara a sacar aquellas tontas ideas de su cabeza.

Quizás, para romper el incomodo silencia ella comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa: el tiempo, sus estudios, la difícil relación que tenía con su padre,…

En un minuto Roy la detuvo y la sujeto frente a el mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Es que no te para la lengua nunca?- le pregunto sonriendo.

Riza se sonrojo y en forma impulsiva se refugio en el pecho de el riéndose. El primer impulso de Roy fue el de alejarla de su lado, ya Maes le haba advertido que lo peor que podía hacer era relacionarse con aquella muchacha, pero si ya había roto la principal advertencia, que era no volver e verla,¿Qué tenia de malo que estuviera un momento junto a ella?

Roy la abrasó y permanecieron así un momento, los dolorosos recuerdos volvieron a invadirlo, ella le recordaba a la niña que había conocido años atrás, y despertaba todo la desesperación que aun no dejaba que su alma descansara tranquila.

_-Deberías haber visto mi casa, realmente era muy linda, además a mi madre le encantaban las flores y el jardín estaba lleno de ellas. Había plantado de todo tipo y de muchos colores, mi padre le solía decir que era su pequeño paraíso, cuando la tarde estaba soleada solía leerme hasta que mi padre llegaba a cenar…_

_Roy tomo a la pequeña niña que caminaba a su lado, se la encontró camino a casa y aun no sabia como deshacerse de ella, su madre quería que fuera su amigo, pero a el no le agradaban las chicas, por eso la paro frente a si, mirándola serio, ella abrió sus grandes ojos y lo miro asustada._

_-¿Es que no te para nunca la lengua?- le pregunto molesto, pero al ver su expresión de miedo y algo de pena le sonrió- Pareces una cotorra Riza, si quieres que seamos amigos tendrás que hablar menos, o terminaras mareándome._

_Ella se lanzo a sus brazos y se puso a reír con una carcajada que logro enternecerlo._

_-Seré tu amigo, pero no se lo digas a Maes, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Te doy mi palabras Roy Mustang- le dijo ella mientras le tendía la mano en forma solemne- y seré tu amiga para toda la vida._

Riza se alejo avergonzada, no podía creer lo que había hecho y ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que Roy estaría pensando de ella.

Era la prometida de Frank Archer y se había lanzado sin pensarlo a los brazos de un militar al que apenas conocía y al que había invitado a salir. Si su padre se enteraba, la materia.

-Yo… lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

-No hay problema,- le dijo Roy sonriendo, ella volvió a ponerse a su lado y lo miro de reojo.

Algo en el le recordaba a alguien, en un comienzo pensó que todo se había debido al sueño que había tenido, pero sin embargo sentía que algo muy fuerte le unía a Roy Mustang, como si el hubiera sido parte de su vida, pero no podía ser ¿o si?

Ella no recordaba muchas cosas, quizás había conocido alguna vez a aquel chico, en algún parque de juegos o alguna cosa por el estilo.

Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Era una idea absurda, pero quizás… No. No podía ser cierto, ella tenia una familia y un pasado… un pasado que no era capas de recordar, un pasado limitado a los recuerdos que su madre le había ido formando, un pasado que ella siempre había sentido que no le pertenecía.

-Ya hemos llegado su casa, señorita Bradley- le dijo Roy deteniéndose frente e la puerta.

-Puedes llamarme Riza, creo que me sentiré mas cómoda si en nuestra próxima salida no fueras tan formal.

¿Próxima salida?

Realmente debía haberle hecho mal el haber llegado a esa ciudad, prácticamente lo estaba invitando salir y le daba la libertad de tutearla, pero seguramente el estaría acostumbrado a esa clase de comentario por parte de las chicas ya que ni siquiera pareció inmutarse por su indiscreción.

-Me parece, bien Riza. Mientras no se entere tu novio por mi no hay inconveniente.

Roy le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, debía alejarse de allí lo mas rápido posible, si Maes se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido lo mataría, y si Archer se enteraba, lo haría realmente.

Riza lo observo marcharse, nuevamente la desesperación y la inquietud se apoderaron de ella, camino rápidamente y lo sujeto del brazo para obligarlo a detenerse.

-¿Desde hace cuantos años que no has visto a tu amiga?- la desesperación se hacia casi papable en sus vos, Roy la observo un momento y sintió deseos de abrasarla y de hacerle olvidar todo esa tristeza.

-Desde que ella cumplió los trece años.

Trece años. Trece años de recuerdos borrados y de esfuerzo inútiles por traerlos al presente. Trece años de recuerdos quizás inexistentes.

-¿Realmente crees que me parezco a ella?- le pregunto Riza con un hilo de vos.

-Podría apostar mi vida a que si, te pareces machísimo.

Riza noto como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, era un posibilidad remota, quizás seria todo una fantasía inútil pero si no lo intentaba la desesperación jamás la dejaría tranquila, sin embargo si descubría que era verdad, podía destruir la vida de muchas personas.

-Es una apuesta arriesgada Roy, podrías perderla en el intento.

-Si realmente fueras ella, te aseguro que cualquier intento valdría la pena.

Roy notaba como la barrera que lo separaba de ella se iba derrumbando poco a poco. Una especie de alegría y de anhelo iban apoderándose de su alma, aquella chica aun parecía inalcanzable, pero sin embargo se notaba increíblemente confundida. Lo que aun no se explicaba era como no lo recordaba a el o al general Grumman.

Por muchos años el pensó que la culpa de la desaparición de Riza se debía a el. Le había hecho una promesa y por una estupida pelea estudiantil no llego ala cita. En los años que se conocían sabia que Riza podía llegar a ser muy terca y algo rencorosa si le hacían daño, y estaba seguro de que se lo había hecho, espero los primeros días a que ella diera señales de vida, que solo se hubiera enfado con el y que quisiera hacerlo pagar por su retraso, pero luego de un mes de búsquedas inútiles, sus esperanzas se fueron al tacho de la basura.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a una chica que parecía terriblemente desamparada. Una chica que decía no conocerlo pero que sin embargo le estaba abriendo su corazón, una chica que tenía una familia, una vida y un futuro marido.

-Riza, realmente no se a que estas jugando, pero si eres tu la niña que yo conocí, esto no tiene gracia.

Ella lo miro abriendo mucho los ojos, dejo que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desesperadamente. Roy la trajo contra si y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para intentar calmarla u poco.

Ella se separo y lo miro entre desafíate e insegura, se paso la lengua por los labios resecos y hablo.

-No se que paso en mi vida, pero no recudo nada de lo que fue mi pasado. Mi madre me cuanta como era cuando niña y esa cosas por para mi siempre me han parecido los recuerdos de otra persona, mi vida comenzó desde que tenia treces años, antes es solo un pagina en blanco.

Roy noto como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Que estaba diciendo aquella joven? Nadie podía olvidar quien era realmente, ¿como se puedo olvidar una vida llena de momentos y recuerdos junto a las personas que te aman?

-No se a que te refieres- le respondió serio.- Es imposible que hayas olvidado todo de la noche a al mañana, el impasible que te hubieras olvidado de tu abuelo, de los chicos, de todo.

-Se que esto te debe parecer una locura- le dijo Riza en tono tranquilizador- para mi también lo parece, pero son, muchas cosas las que me confunden. Llego a una estación de trenes de una ciudad a la que nunca he venido y tu me abrasas y juras conocerme, luego esta lo de la fecha de mi cumpleaños y además que yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada, para mi están difícil de asimilar como lo es para ti, si no le es mas, pero, intentó encontrarle una respuesta a esto que me esta ocurriendo y no se que pensar.

Riza lo miro con los ojos llenos d e lagrimas, estaba pálida y temblorosa, Roy estaba seguro de que por lo menos eso no era un farsa a menos de que ella fuera una excelente actriz, la tomo del brazo y la condujo hasta la casa, la instó a sentarse mientras el preparaba un poco de te.

Riza lo miraba mientras preparaba las cosas, seguramente pensaría que estaba mal de la mente. Una cosa era parecerse a aquella muchacha y otra muy distinta era serlo realmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Roy regreso con una tasa de te que le deposito en las manos y se sentó frente a ella, observándola detenidamente.

-"Olvida y sonríe"- le dijo mientras Riza lo miraba algo sorprendida y se llevaba instintivamente la mano hacia el colgante que se encontraba bajo su blusa.

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes lo que dice el colgante?-

-Eso es fácil, teniendo en cuanta de que yo te lo obsequie cundo cumpliste trece años.

Roy se acerco hasta ella, y tomo delicadamente el colgante, Riza sintió su respiración por lo cerca que se encontraba de ella, nuevamente noto que se le aceleraba el pulso y se ruborizó, pero Roy pareció no notarlo.

-¿Realmente me lo obsequiaste tu?- le pregunto mientras ponía distancia entre ambos y trataba de recuperar el poco control que le quedaba.

-Por lo menos se lo obsequie a la Riza que era mi amiga.

Nuevamente estaba marcando las diferencias. Ella era la completa extraña y la otra chica era la que el apreciaba, ella solo era una sombra de lo que Roy apreciaba y recordaba.

-Es verdad- le dijo tratando de sonar indiferente pero Roy se dio cuanta de que la había herido, para ella esto debió ser algo extraño e ilógico y el solo pensaba en que ya no quería sufrir más.

-Creo en lo que me planteas, Riza, pero aun no estoy completamente seguro.

-Yo no he dicho nada- se apresuro a responder ella mientras seguía revolviendo el te.

-Pero lo pensabas, eres demasiado expresiva a veces. Cuando llegaste ayer, eras como una estatua. Hermosa pero inaccesible.

Hermosa. Roy le acaba de decir que la encontraba hermosa. Nuevamente noto que se ruborizaba y se sintió mal, Frank se lo decía casi siempre, pero para ella era lo mismo que el estuviera hablando sobre un informe militar, pero Roy hacía que todo pareciera distinto, que tuviera deseos de hacer cosas nuevas, ganas de vivir.

-Quiero que vengas a cenar mañana en la noche conmigo- le dijo Roy mientras se ponía de pie , por lo que Riza dio por hecho de que ya iba a marcharse y en parte era lo mejor ya que lo mas probable seria que Frank llegaría de un momento a otro.

-No se si pueda ir- le dijo algo apenada.- Frank…

-Yo me encargare de el, no te preocupes- Roy le sonrió y le coloco un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Riza noto un nudo en el estomago, conocer a alguien que formaba parte de la vida de Roy era dar un paso mas allá de un simple conocido, era darle una cabida en su vida que aun no se sentía lista a afrontar pero lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era estar junto a el.

-¿Se puede saber quien es?- le pregunto algo temerosa, no quería que el dijera que era una novia o una buena amiga, eso la destrozaría.

-Conocerás al General Grumman- Roy la observo al ver que reacción tenia al escuchar aquel nombre, pero ella pareció no entender a lo que se refería.- Si tu eres la Riza que yo creemos que eres, el seria tu abuelo.

Riza se llevo las manso a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito.

-Te pasare a buscar a las siete, espero que estés lista.- Roy la acaricio la mejilla y la dejo sola y llena de preguntas a las que no sabia como darles una respuesta.

-------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, esta el chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, aunque la autora estuvo con poca inspiración, creo que fue una depresión pre ingreso a clases, pero la semana que viene ya estaré resignada.

Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Amiti Melotica**: Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leerla, las dudas se irán aclarando en el camino, ya lo veras, gracia por el cometario y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**Xris**: Espero que ya hayan quedado un poco mas claras, o por lo menos que se deslumbre algo, ya veras que de a poco todo va aclarándose, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Hanae**: Como ves la historia va tomando forma, pero aun falta un poco para que pase algo mas, pero ya veras, espero que te guste el chap y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Espero que el chap te hayas gustado y que todo se haya aclarado un poco mas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el vienes, ciao


	4. Chapter 4

**Un pasado en tinieblas**

**_La verdadera amistad es como_**

**_la fosforescencia,_**

**_resplandece mejor_**

**_cuando todo se ha oscurecido". _****__**

(Rabindranath Tagore )

**Capitulo 4: Protegiendo la amistad.**

Era cerca de media noche cuando Roy al fin se decidió a golpear la puerta de la casa de Maes. Llevaba prácticamente una hora paseando de un lugar a otro pero el miedo a lo que su amigo pudiera decirle no lo dejaba acercarse mas allá.

Pensó en hablar con el cuando salieron del cuartel, pero Roy camino a su lado sin dirigirle palabra y luego se dedicó a vagar por las calles intentando encantarle el sentido necesario a aquella locura.

Sin embargo, aquella locura podía devolverle la esperanza a muchas personas.

El golpeteo en la puerta rompió el silencio de la fría noche, al cabo de unos minutos sintió los apresurados pasos acercarse y luego vio aparecer la cabeza de Maes que lo miro sorprendido y algo asustado.

-¿Roy? ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí? ¿A ocurrido algo?- le preguntó el hombre mientras se hacia a aun lado para dejarle entra a la casa.

-Nada grave, la verdad es que solo necesitaba hablar contigo y pedirte ayuda.

Ambos se sentaron y Maes lo miro preocupado.

-Es por la novia de Archer, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Maes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, esta tarde fui a dejarte unos papeles y Jean me comentó que habías salido con una señorita muy guapa, supuse que era aquella chica.

-Podría haber sido cualquier otra.- le respondió Roy divertido.

-Para que tengas esa cara, lo dudo, el resto son diversión, ella siempre ha sido solo problemas.

Roy sintió un poco de molestia ante las palabras de Maes, pero la verdad es que para el Riza siempre había resultado un tanto desagradable. Cuando eran niños era entendible, Riza trataba de acaparar el tiempo de Roy y Maes sentía que su mejor amigo lo cambiaba por una muchachita malcriada y desagradable, Las discusiones entre ambos era cosa diaria, pero cuando Riza desapareció, Maes parecía tan preocupado por ella como el resto.

Durante los años que siguieron, siempre respeto el recuerdo que Roy guardaba de ella pero lo alentaba a diario para que lo dejara en el baúl de los recuerdos de una ves por todas, y lo mas probable es que ahora Maes vería a esta joven como una nueva amenaza para el equilibrio mental de su amigo.

-No creo que sea bueno que te refieras a ella de esa manera.

-Quizás, pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que tienes que contarme?

Roy guardó silencio un momento y trato de buscar las mejores palabras para decirle a su amigo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

-Creo, que existe la posibilidad de que la novia de Archer sea realmente Riza Hawkeye.- la palabras parecieron quedar flotando en el ambiente por un momento, como una sentencia de muerte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

-No es nada seguro, solo algunas supo cisiones. Vamos Maes, no me mires con esa cara. Estoy hablando en serio- le dijo Roy molesto al ver que su amigo parecía considerarlo recién salido del siquiátrico.

-Ella no me da confianza, perfectamente puede estar jugando contigo y tú caes en su juego. ¡Por favor, Roy! A simple vista uno se puede dar cuenta de que es una muchachita caprichosa, quizás se haya aburrido de su novio y quiera jugar contigo, el encantador chico que esta obsesionado con su amiguita de la infancia.

La paciencia de Roy se termino de golpe al oír las palabras de Maes. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta ignorando a su amigo que lo seguía de cerca.

-Creo que fue un error haber venido esta noche, gracias de toadas maneras.-

-Espera allí, idiota. – Maes lo sujeto del brazo para que no pudiese abrir la puerta-. Perdona si no he sabido como reaccionar, pero imagínate como han sido las cosas para mí. Hoy estuve a punto de contarle lo ocurrido a Gracia, pero el solo hecho de pensar que a lo mejor ella también se ilusionara me retuvo. Cuando Riza desapareció la vida de todos nosotros cambio, tu cambiante Roy, no quiero que eso ocurra de nuevo.

Roy asintió lentamente y se separo de la puerta para dirigirse nuevamente a la sala donde se dejo caer en el sofá.

-Lo se. Se que esta situación parece completamente irreal pero si tu no me crees, si tu no me ayudas, nadie mas lo hará- le dijo Roy resignado.

Maes se sentó a su lado en silencio durante unos minutos, todo parecía ser un mal sueño del que aun no podían despertar.

-¿Qué ocurrió hoy cuando saliste con esa chica, Roy? ¿Que fue lo que te dijo para que estés así de alterado?

-El colgante, Maes. Ella tiene el colgante que le obsequie a Riza para su cumpleaños.

_Caminaban rumbo a casa de Roy mientras Maes contemplaba ceñudo un pequeño colgante que su amigo le había mostrado para que le diera su opinión. Luego de unos minutos se lo devolvió con desgana y continúo su camino sin dar señales de aprobación._

_-Y bien ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que le guste?- le pregunto Roy ansioso, pero su amigo se volteo visiblemente molesto._

_-No puedo creer que te hayas matado trabajando todos estos mese solo para hacerle un tonto obsequio a Riza- le contesto Maes furioso, pero Roy se encogió de hombros y le sonrió despreocupadamente._

_-Es mi amiga, Maes. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera darle un bonito obsequio en su cumpleaños?_

_-El problema no es el obsequie en si, si no lo que significa- respondió Maes arrastrando las ultimas palabras._

_Roy sintió un peso en el estomago pero intento pasarlo por alto_

_-Y-según tu, ¿que significa eso?_

_-Bueno, que a ti te gusta Riza- Maes lo mitro de reojo para ver la reacción del chico._

_La verdad es que desde asía un tiempo atrás el sospechaba que Riza y Roy, para su desgracia se gustaban, pero una cosa era suponerlo y otra muy distinta era que su amigo se lo confirmara._

_-A mi no me gusta Riza- le contesto Roy demasiado deprisa provocando al incredulidad de su amigo, sobre todo al ver que se sonrojaba._

_-Claro, por eso no te das cuanta de que la pobre Clare esta interesada en ti. Si le prestaras más atención a ella que a esa mocosa, las cosas serian muy distintas._

_-Clare es bonita, pero me aburre._

_-Y Riza no, ¡Dios mió! Ella te gusta- Exclamo Maes con vos de desesperación._

_-Y si me gustara ¿Qué? Maes. ¡Me golpearas por eso o dejaras de ser mi amigo?- Roy lo miro molesto y Maes dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y se encogió de hombros_

_-Supongo que no, pero esa muchacha te complicara la vida. Ya me imagino que pensara el coronel Grumman cuando se entere de que te gusta su queridísima nieta._

Maes lo miro sin entender lo que el decía, pero luego pareció comprender a que se refería.

-Pude ser un coincidencia, lo has pensado- le sugirió esperanzado.

-No lo es, recuerda que mande a grabarlo. Es el mismo.

-Archer es su novio Roy. No puedes poner tus ojos en esa chica, además tu…

-Lo se, estoy comprometido. Pero solo quiero saber si lo que ella me dice es cierto, quiero saber si realmente existe alguna posibilidad de que ella sea Riza Hawkeye.

-¿Y como piensas comprobarlo?- le pregunto Maes curioso y escéptico a la ves.

-Bueno, en esa parte del plan entras tu.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Riza contemplaba la oscuridad de las calles. Se sentía tan mal.

Frank había ido aquella tarde a verla a casa, ella aun se sentía intranquila por lo ocurrido con Roy, sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de hablar con alguien y poder contarle todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, las dudas que habían surgido en su cabeza, lo que le ocurría cada ves que veía a Roy, pero se sentía como atrapada entre los muros de su propia casa.

Cuando era niña muchas veces trato de confiar en su madre, ella era una buena mujer, pero el carácter frió y estricto de su padre la desarmaba. En cambio Riza siempre había sentido el impulso de revelarse contra el, contra todo el dolor que sentía que le causaba a su madre y a ella, pero sabia que las consecuencias de sus actos las terminaría pagando su madre.

Lo que mas la atormentaba era pensar que ellos realmente no eran sus padres. Lust la había querido como una hija, pero siempre sintió que King no le prestaba la atención suficiente. La mayoría de las veces se decía a si misma que se debía a que el hubiera preferido un hijo varón en ves de una muchacha, pero ahora que dudaba de sus lasos sanguíneos, lo mas probable fuera que el nunca la quiso porque realmente ella no era su hija. Entonces ¿Por qué la mantuvo a su lado tantos años?

Frank estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en la estación de ferrocarriles, la verdad es que Riza trataba de comprenderlo, pero lo que mas la molesto fue el hecho de su prohibición de volver a ver a Roy.

No sabía exactamente que era lo que le pasaba con ese muchacho, pero podía sentir dentro de ella que tenían una conexión mucho mayor que la que tenía con su prometido.

_-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a dar un espectáculo como el que diste ayer con Mustang, eres mi prometida y me debes respeto. No quiero que vuelvas a verlo, ni siquiera a dirigirle la palabra- le espetó Archer mientras paseaba furioso por la habitación._

_Riza se puso de pie molesta, había accedido a marcharse de la casa de sus padres para tener algo de libertad, no para caer en las manos de Frank y que este le controlara su vida y sus acciones._

_-No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada, puedo juntarme con quien quiera y si veo a Mustang es mi problema y no el tuyo._

_Frank se acerco hasta ella con paso decidido y le pego una bofetada que la hizo perder el equilibrio y por poco cae al suelo._

_-No tolerare tus impertinencias, ahora eres mi responsabilidad y aprenderás a respetarme te guste o no._

_-Vete de mi casa ahora mismo- le dijo Riza en tono gélido- no tienes ningún derecho a golpearme, ¡Vete!_

La verdad es que después de la discusión Frank se había marchado y ella había llorado de rabia hasta que no le habían quedado mas lagrimas. También había pensado en llamar a Roy para le hiciera compañía pero no sabia como ubicarlo. Tendría que esperar a verlo la mañana siguiente.

La noche estaba helando así que se cubrió con una manta y siguió su contemplación silenciosa, necesitaba pensar. Roy le había prometido que cenarían juntos y que le presentaría a su abuelo… su abuelo.

_Riza lloraba desconsoladamente, se sentía sola, completamente sola. No podía entender por que Dios había decidido llevarse a sus padres. Ellos eran buenas personas y además la querían, ahora había quedado solita._

_-Vamos pequeña, no debes estar triste- le dijo su abuelo mientras la abrasaba y besaba en su rubia cabecita.- Se que el dolor que sientes ahora no te deja pensar en nada mas, pero yo también los extrañaré. Ahora debemos cuidar el uno del otro, ¿quieres cuidar de mi, pequeña?_

_Ella asintió y dejo que aquel hombre que la quería tanto le secara las lágrimas, realmente no estaba sola, su abuelo siempre estaría con ella._

Abrió lentamente los ojos, con la sensación de haber olvidado algo muy importante. Pero la verdad era que eso le ocurría mucho últimamente. Cada ves que estaba con Roy sentía esa sensación de vacío y pertenecía a la vez.

La nesecidad de ser ella la persona que el añoraba.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Aun era temprano, pero sabia que era la mejor hora para poder hablar con ella antes de que debiera reportarse en el cuartel.

Justo en el momento que se acercaba a llamar a la puerta Maes se encontró con Riza que se disponía a salir, la chica lo miro sorprendida, pero le dedicó una amable sonrisa que le ilumino el rostro, ahora entendía por que Roy siempre le había dicho que era hermosa.

-¿Ocurre algo, teniente coronel Hughes?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Nesecito hablar con usted, señorita Bradley, para que acordemos algunas cosas. Me envió el coronel Mustang.

Riza asintió y abrió nuevamente la puerta para que pudiesen hablar mas cómodos, si Roy estaba enviando a alguien para hablara con ella debía ser algo importante.

-No deseo hacerla perder mucho tiempo, solo quería pedirle que por favor hoy este en el cuartel a las 7 de la tarde, en la oficina del teniente coronel Archer si es posible.

Riza lo miro extrañada, lo que menos deseaba era ver a Frank, además se suponía que ella y Roy tenía un compromiso esa tarde.

-Roy… El coronel Mustang ¿donde estará?

-El pasara a recogerla cuando yo me haya encargado de su prometido- le contesto Maes con un tono algo molesto-. Si consigo que todo resulte bien tendrá el tiempo suficiente para cenar, hablar con el General Grumman y regresar a su casa sin que el teniente coronel Archer se haya percatado de su ausencia.

Riza no podía imaginar que habrían planeado Roy y Hughes para mantener ocupado tanto rato a Frank, pero deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón que realmente diera resultado.

-No se preocupe, haré todo lo posible por esta allí a la hora y en la oficina con Frank.

Maes asintió y se disparos a marcharse, ya había perdido tiempo en las estupidez de Roy.

-Nos veremos mas tarde señorita, solo espero que no lastime a Roy. Si lo hace, tendrá que arreglar luego algunas cuentas conmigo.

Las últimas palabras del militar realmente la sorprendieron, era verdad que había notado cierto recelo en su mirada pero jamás pensó que la considerara un peligro para Roy.

_-Eres la niña mas insoportable que he visto en mi vida- le espeto Maes mientras la miraba con rencor- . Ahora por tu culpa estamos los tres castigados ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Roy de una ves por todas?_

_-El es mi amigo, como también lo es tuyo- le respondió Riza desafiante a pesar de que el chico le ganaba por varios centímetros de altura._

_-Claro, por que le das lastima._

_Riza noto como la furia pasaba a lágrimas, Maes también pareció notar que había hablado más de la cuenta. Una cosa era discutir con Riza por idioteces y otro muy distinta era recordarle que sus padres ya no estaban con ella._

_-Riza… yo lo siento._

_-¡Cállate!, tu eres despreciable- Riza corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que sintió que ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas, se escondió en un rincón del jardín y espero en silencio. Quería que Roy estuviera con ella, pero si era verdad lo Maes acababa de decir…_

_-Vamos. Riza. Sal de allí- el chico la miraba preocupado y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-No quiero, déjame sola._

_-Sabes que no es cierto lo que dije. Desgraciadamente Roy si te quiere como su amiga, y supongo que estoy celoso. Vamos, se hace tarde y si tu abuelo no te encuentra en la habitación te castigaran por mas tiempo._

_Riza lo observo dudosa durante un minuto pero luego se puso de pie y se dejo conducir por el chico hasta su casa._

_-Esto lo hago por Roy, y espero que no le hagas nunca daño por que si lo haces, tendrás que arreglar algunas cuentas conmigo, ¿entendiste?- le preguntó serio el muchacho._

_Riza asintió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Maes._

_-Gracias, Maes. Eres un buen amigo- luego corrió a refugiarse en su cuarto._

Aquello paso por su mente con una vaga imagen, una mezcla indescifrable de fantasía y realidad. Camino hasta donde se encontraba el militar y lo beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo.

-Gracias, Maes. Eres un buen amigo- le dijo Riza dando un paso atrás para ver su reacción.

-Aun tenemos muchas osas que aclarar Riza, pero supongo que primero será el turno de Roy, le dijo mientras retomaba su camino.

--------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya esta chica, espero que les haya gustado el chap y recuerden que la próxima semana será la actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todas la s que leen y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Me alegra que la historia te guste y como ves aun hay cosas para dudar, ya la próxima semana Riza se encontrara con Grumman y Archer comenzará a sospechar que Riza le oculta algo y que Roy tiene mucho que ver, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego.

**Amiti melotica:** Gracias, me vas a ser llorar con tus palabras, la verdad es que trato de ponerle mucho empeño y saber que las esperan me da el animo que a veces me falta en al semana, así que gracias a ti. Como ves aun quedan dudas pero ya la próxima semana se irán aclarando más, nos leemos el próximo viernes, ciao.

**Hanae:** Si, como ves todo indica que ella es la misma chica que conoce Roy, pero igual hay dudas de cómo tiene una vida completamente nueva, solo queda esperar, ciao.

**AnneNoir:** Si. Esta historia es mía, salida de mi loca imaginación, jejeej, Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que no te desilusione. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Azumi-93:** Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, se que la escuela te consume. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo, un beso y nos leemos luego, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un pasado en tinieblas.**

**_El amor es el principio de todo,_**

**_la razón de todo, _**

_**el fin de todo.**_

(Lacordaire)

**Capitulo 5: Reencuentro.**

-Me alegra verte, Riza. Pensaba que luego de la discusión de ayer en la tarde te negarías a verme durante unos días- le dijo Frank mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un corto beso en los labios-. Me agrada que hayas recapacitado.

La verdad es que Riza lo que menos había hecho había sido recapacitar. Deseaba vengarse de Frank por el golpe de la noche anterior, pero Maes le había pedido que estuviera en la oficina de su novio y tenia que tratar de que todo le resultara normal para no levantar sospechas, si por aquella ves tenia que representar el papel de una chica sumisa y arrepentida, lo haría.

-Lamento lo ocurrido anoche, no volverá a ocurrir.

Frank le acaricio la barbilla y Riza trato de contener el impulso de salir corriendo, solo esperaba que Hughes se diera prisa.

-He hablado con tu padre, dice que anoche llamo a tu casa y no le contestaste, así que le dije que habíamos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo y que lo mas probable es que hubieras desconectado el teléfono para que yo no intentara llamar.

-Gracia, me parece bien- Riza le dedico una leve sonrisa pero se sentía intranquila- ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo?

-Quiere que adelantemos el matrimonio, dentro de dos semanas el y tu madre vendrán para anunciarlo formalmente, antes de tres meses estaremos casados.

Riza noto como un frió insoportable le recorría el cuerpo, ellas siempre había sabido que debía casarse con Frank, era algo que ni siquiera se había cuestionado, pero ahora algo en su interior se negaba a aceptarlo, algo que el gritaba que había mas razones para casarse que un simple acuerdo, algo mas que la voluntad de sus padres.

Amor.

Pero lamentablemente eso era algo que no existía para ella. Nunca había estado enamorada y lo mas probable es que nunca lo estuviera, solo le quedaba resignarse y aceptar su destino.

El golpeteo en al puerta la saco de su sorpresa y Maes entro rápidamente.

-Teniente coronel Archer, señorita Bradley- los saludo formalmente el militar- Lamento si interrumpo pero ha ocurrido unos ataques al otro lado de la ciudad, creo que las maniobras de retención que han llevado a cabo no han dado el resultado esperado y necesitan que usted se ponga al mando de un grupo de militares para intentar poner todo bajo control,. Debe ser lo más rápido posible.

-No se preocupe Teniente coronel Hughes, en un minutos me pondré en camino, enseguida me reuniré con usted para recibir as ultimas indicaciones.

Maes hizo un gesto de despedida y abadono la oficina. Riza sospechó que eso era a lo que se refería el joven aquella mañana.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero ya ves como son la s cosas. Lo mejor será que te marches a casa y trates de descansar un poco- Riza asintió y recogió sus cosas para irse.

-No te preocupes, se que para ti el trabajo es importante. Nos veremos mas tarde.

Riza no espero una respuesta a aquello y salio o mas deprisa que pudo de la oficina, solo esperaba que Frank se marchara luego y que Roy se diera prisa en llegar.

Decidió esperar en una oficina vació, oyó el ruido de la oficina al cerrarse y los pasos que se alejaban, espero un poco y se decidió a salir justo en el momento en que Roy aparecía por el pasillo.

-Pensé que no llegarías- se precipitó a decir Riza mientras caminaba hacia el.

Roy la observo un momento, lucía muy hermosa. Estaba seguro de que se había esmerado en arreglas para impresionar a Grumman.

-No te dejaría plantada, démonos prisa que aun debemos ver los últimos detalles antes de la cena.

Salieron del cuartel a toda prisa, pero Riza no pudo evitar notar que muchos los quedaban observando, tanto a ella como a Roy. ¿Cuántos de aquellos hablarían mañana de aquella repentina amistad entre el coronel Mustang y ella?.

Si Frank se enteraba…

-¿Donde vamos?- pregunto Riza una ves que estuvieron en el coche en marcha.

- A mi casa, creo que será mas cómodo. No se como vaya a reaccionar el General- Roy observo a Riza que parecía preocupada y ansiosa- No debes estar nerviosa, el es una persona maravillosa.

Riza asintió tratando de parecer tranquila pero la verdad es que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿La reconocería en ella el General Grumman a su nieta desparecida? ¿Quizás ella no le agradaba y todo lo que Roy había hecho terminaba convirtiéndose en un autentico problema?

Observó las calles más pequeñas que iban dejando atrás el ruido infernal del centro de la ciudad. Cada ves se podía apreciar una mayor cantidad de vegetación y se respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad que comenzó a tranquilizar a Riza.

-¿Vives muy lejos de aquí?- Riza lo observo mientras conducía y sintió una emoción extraña que no pudo descifrar en ese monto así que prefirió apartar la vista.

-Algo por el estilo. La verdad es que vamos a la casa en la que vivía mi madre y yo cuando era más pequeño. Ahora tengo un sitio mas cerca del cuartel, pero la mayoría de las veces termina escapándome para acá.

-Entonces, ¿tu madre esta en casa?

-No. Ella murió hace dos años- le dijo Roy con un tono algo triste en la voz y Riza se odió por haberle hecho recordar aquello.

-Lo siento. No quería…

-Esta bien, ya es algo que he superado- Roy le dedico una sonrisa y volvió a centrar su atención en el camino- Solo lamento que no te haya podido ver, realmente te quería mucho.

-_Ya estoy en casa- grito Roy mientras dejaba sus cosas tirados por todas partes y buscaba a su madre que no se veía por ningún sitio. Al oír murmullos en la cocina se asomo para ver quien seria el visitante y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su madre con una chica rubia de ojos impresionantes llena de harina. Riza Hawkeye._

_-Me alegra de que hayas regresado temprano. Tenemos visita, Riza ha venido a verte para agradecer tu vista del otro día y aprovechó de ayudarme a preparar un pastel._

_-Hola Roy- la niña le sonrió por primera ves, ya no tenia la expresión triste y ceñuda de los primeros días. Parecía alegre._

_-Hola- saludo algo cohibido por la presencia de aquella muchacha en su casa, en su cocina y con su madre._

_-Roy es algo tímido cuando no conoce a las personas, pero ya veras que dentro de poco ambos serán muy buenos amigos, adema me encantaría que viniera mas seguido a visitarnos, eres una niña encantadora._

Uno de los motivo que Roy había tenido para llevar a Riza a cenar a aquella casa era que muchos de los mejore recuerdos de su infancia habían trascurrido allí. Además que quedaba al lado de la casa del general Grumman. Quizás si sometía a Riza a un ambiente donde estuvieran partes de su vida pasada pudiera recordar algo en forma mas clara.

En cuanto Roy detuvo el coche y la al ayudo a bajar, Riza sintió que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo. Estaba completamente segura de haber estado alguna ves en aquel lugar, pero no podía saber como, ni cuando ni donde.

-Riza, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el alquimista al notar que parecía tensa e incluso asustada.

-Si, es solo que me ha ocurrido algo extraño, pero ya pasara.

-Perfecto. En ese caso, bienvenida a mi casa.

Una oleada de infinitas sensaciones invadió a Riza en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Una mezcla de angustia, miedo, felicidad y añoranza al recorrer con la vista los rincones de la casa. El recuero de lo conocido pero que al a ves parecía sacado de una lejana irrealidad…

_-¿Extrañas a tu padre?- Riza se acurruco como un gato al lado de Roy en el sofá. El chico la observó por un momento y siguió leyendo como si no la hubiera oído._

_-Yo extraño a los míos, sin embargo me alegró de vivir con mi abuelo ya que el me quiere y además así puedo estar contigo._

_-A mi también me alegra Riza. También me gusta tenerte cerca._

_-Roy…- la chica dudo antes de continuar con lo que iba a decir, pero al sentir que Roy comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello prefirió callarse._

_-Mucho. Pero no se lo cuentes a mi madre, ¿esta bien?_

_La silenciosa afirmación le basto para creerle._

-Riza, mírame.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y tardo un par de segundos en reconocer en donde se encontraba. Era la casa de Roy y ella se encontraba entre sus brazos y eso la hizo sentir reconfortada y tranquila.

-No fue una buena idea traerte aquí, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-¡No!, ya, me siento mejor, créeme- la joven se separó de su brazos y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.- No quiero preocuparte por tonterías además, tengo que ver a mi abuelo.

Roy experimento una sensación de alivio y a la ves dolor al oírla hablar de aquella manera, por una parte aquella chica se parecía demasiado a la muchachita que el había conocido: entusiasta, decidida, y alegre, pero por el otro aun podía leerse en sus ojos la tristeza guardad por años, la desconfianza y sobre todo la apatía. Esa Riza, la que había llegado hacía dos días en un tren a ciudad del Este, definitivamente no sabia lo que era ser feliz.

-Es verdad, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa si no queremos que el general Grumman encuentre que no hemos hecho nada para cenar.

Riza lo siguió hasta la cocina donde encontraron algunas cosas ya preparadas y comenzó a ayudarlo a dar los toques finales.

-¿Lo has preparado tu?

-No, una amiga de mi madre me hizo el favor. La cocina y yo no nos entendemos muy bien.-

-Yo lo hago bastante bien,. Si quieres uno de estos días puedo venir y te preparo algo- Riza se sonrojo al darse cuente que nuevamente estaba tratando de hacer planes con Roy sin saber si el tenia intenciones de aceptarlos, estaba actuando como una tonta.

-Me encantaría, el sábado libro, si no tienes planes…

Riza sintió nervios, pero se dijo mentalmente que no era le momento de analizar lo que Roy le hacia sentir si no que solo tenia que preocuparse de su encuentro con el general Grumman.

-¿Le has dicho a mi abuelo que yo estaré aquí?

-No, lo mejor será que te vea antes de ilusionarlo- Roy termino de acomodar los cubiertos en la mesa y la invito a sentarse al sofá mientras esperaban- Cuando su nieta desapareció, o sea tu, el sufrió mucho. Tus padres habían muerto hacía algunos años y el era el encargado de tu cuidado, te busco por todos lados, pero parecía como si te hubiera tragado la tierra, desde ese día el no ha sido el mismo…

Los ojos de Riza se llenaron de lagrimas, jamás imagino que aquello pudiera ocurrir y sin embargo allí se encontraba ella, pidiendo explicaciones de algo que aun no entendía y esperando a alguien que parecía haber sido muy importante en su pasado y que sin embargo no podía recordar, la desesperación estaba acabando con sus nervios.

El sonido del timbre los obligó a dejar la conversación y Roy se puso de pie para ir a abrir, Riza sintió el impulso de esconderse o escapar de allí lo mas rápido posible, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tendría que conocer al general Grumman, e intentar reconocer en el a su abuelo.

-Vaya muchacho, me alegra de que hayas decidido volver a ocupar esta casa, a tu madre jamás le gustó la idea de tenerte lejos.

La vos del hombre le llego desde el otro lado de la sala, a cada paso que daba hacia donde ella se encontraba, Riza se iba poniendo mas y mas nerviosa. Cuando oyó la vos de Roy a punto de entrar a al sala, el corazón le latía tan deprisa que ella lo notaba palpitándole en los idos.

-Me alegra que haya aceptado venir a cenar conmigo, general. La verdad es que deseaba presentarle a alguien.

-Vaya, ¿una novia definitiva, muchacho? ¿Acaso piensas al fin sentar cabeza al igual que Maes?

Riza se asomo a la puerta sin sabe muy bien que ocurriría en ese momento. Grumman la observo serio, el silencio entre los tres se hizo absoluto pero sin embargo no era incomodo. Riza estaba intentando reunir el valor necesario para hablarle cuando fue el general quien dio el primer paso.

-Elizabeth- aquellas simples palabras bastaron para que ella corriera a sus brazos rompiendo a llorar desesperadamente, con la angustia contenida por todos esos años, por los recuerdos que no tenia, por el miedo a estar entrando en una trampa a la que voluntariamente se estaba dejando guiar.

-Abuelo, yo…- nuevamente un sollozo le atenazo la garganta sin dejarle continuar, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabia por donde comenzar.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Tranquila- le dijo Grumman mientras le acariciaba la cabeza intentando controlar su pena- Ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, no es necesario que nos lo digamos todo enseguida.

Roy, que se sentía sobrar en aquel momento intento salir sin ser visto, pero el general se dio cuenta de su intento.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, muchacho? Ven aquí, es a ti a quien debo esta alegría tan grande. Aunque tendrás que aclararme un para de cosas luego de que disfrute de mi nieta.

-Claro, general. Ahora iré a ver la cena. Ya hablaremos luego.

Salio de la sala dejando a la joven y a su abuelo juntos, Riza no entendía muy bien que le ocurría. Realmente no recordaba nada que pudiera servirle para armar el puzzle que eran sus recuerdos, pero sin embargo tenia al seguridad absoluta de que el era su abuelo. El cariño que había experimentado tan solo al verlo no tenía mas explicación que el hecho de que ya se habían conocido hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

-No recuerdo nada… no se quien soy, es decir, no recuerdo quien fui, solo Roy me reconoció y me ha contado algunas cosas, pero yo no se que pensar- Riza trato de contener las lagrimas que sin embargo escapaban de sus ojos. El general la aparto un poco de su lado para observarla un momento y secarle las osos.

-Eres igual a tu madre- le dijo con una nota de evidente orgullo en la vos- Eres su viva imagen, mi pequeña. No es necesario que hablemos ahora. Creo que lo mejor será que te calmes un poco antes de intentar explicarme lo que realmente ocurrió o lo que no recuerdes que ocurrió. Además, creo que Roy se ha esmerado mucho por darnos una linda cena y no creo que sea bueno hacerle esperar.

Riza asintió aliviada, Su abuelo tenia razón, tenían mucho tiempo para aclarar todo. Ya estaban juntos nuevamente.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

La cena trascurrió tranquila y alegre, Riza hablaba animadamente con ambos hombres y por primera ves Roy la vio feliz, verdaderamente feliz

La hora paso rápido, Roy quería recordarle que el plan de Maes solo duraría un corto tiempo, pero ella se veía tan animada que le era imposible quitarle la alegría con aquella noticia. Maes lo mataría cuando supiera su debilidad.

-Ya es hora de marcharme- dijo Grumman poniéndose de pie- Bueno , Roy, creo que esto es mas de lo que podré pagarte, sin embargo, aun te debo pedir un poco mas, me gustaría que Riza viniera a casa conmigo, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-General, yo no se si sea…

-Claro que lo es, quiero ir a casa contigo- le brillaban los ojos con una alegría que Roy no le veía hacia años, aquella alegría que aparecía cada ves que Riza hacia algo que sabia que no debía hacer pero que sin embargo lograba que pasaran buenos momentos. Frank no contaba para ella en esos minutos.

-Entonces esta decidido. Riza, recoge tus cosas para que vayamos a casa, es aquí al lado.

La joven asintió obediente, se despidieron de Roy que extrañamente se sentía triste y algo celoso. El sabia que Grumman no quería apartarse de su nieta cuando la viera, pero sin embargo no pensó que Riza lo dejara tan fácilmente…

Se dirigió resignado a su habitación, algo extraña para el después de tantos años de no haber estado allí. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad salio de aquella casa, sabia que su madre sufriría por ello, pero estar allí significaba tener que convivir con el recuerdo de Riza que lo torturaba a diario.

Salio la balcón de su cuarto para observar a través de la ventana la casa del general, ella estaría allí con el. Tratado de ordenar de alguna manera el caos que seguramente habría en su cabeza. Y eso era lo mejor, sin embargo le hubiera gustado que ella volviera a confiar en el tan ciegamente como lo hacia años atrás, cuando era niños.

_Miraba a través de la ventana para ver si Riza saldría aquella tarde para hablar con el. La excusa de que el la ayudaría ha hacer los deberes era su favorita, sin embargo últimamente el coronel Grumman tenia la precaución de revisarle los cuaderno antes de dejarla salir y ya se había llevado en varia ocasione la sorpresa de que su dulce nieta ya había terminado sola los deberes._

_-Si sigues observando tanto el vidrio, lo gastaras- Roy volteo sorprendido y se encontró con Riza que lo miraba sonriente._

_-¡Como entraste? Y por donde saliste que no te vi desde aquí._

_-Bueno, una a mujer tiene sus secretos- le respondió rompiendo luego a reír- Salí por la puerta trasera y entre con esto- le dijo enseñándole una pequeña llave- aun puedes quitármela si no te perece bien._

_-Eres incorregible, creo que Maes tiene razón cuando me dice que no debería juntar mas contigo._

_-No podrías, me quieres demasiado- le dijo ella mientras lo abrasaba y nuevamente a reír, eso eral lo quemas le gustaba de ella, que a pesar de todo fuera feliz._

La luz de la luna llena llenaba el cuarto en penumbras dándole un cierto aire espectral, Roy suspiro y abrió la ventana para dejar que el frió de la noche lograra hacerlo volver a la dura realidad, su vida era un completo caos.

-Si sigues parado allí toda la noche terminaras por enfermarte-

El alquimista se volteo visiblemente sorprendido, la imagen de Riza de pie frente a el le resultaba completamente irreal. Bañada por el brillo pálido de la noche, parecía una ninfa salida de una historia mitológica.

-Estabas con tu abuelo- le dijo sintiéndose terriblemente estupido y nervioso- ¿Cómo entraste?

-Dejaste la puerta abierta, te vi mirando por la ventana y pensé que aun tenia tiempo para agradecerte por todo, espero que no te haya molestado que entrara.

Roy negó con un movimiento de cabeza, seguía observándola embobado. No sabia explicar muy bien que le ocurría, quizás todo se debiera los sucesos del día.

Riza quería explicarle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Agradecerle por la confianza, sin embargo al estar allí, solos, al sentir como la mirada de Roy la recorría, recordó que pronto la obligarían a casarse con un hombre por el que no sentía nada, mientras que por Roy… un impulso desenfrenado se apodero de ella hasta que no aguanto mas y lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Al sentir su contacto Roy le pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo fuertemente contra el, mientras con la otra le acariciaba los largos cabellos dorados que se encontraban jugando con el viento.

Sin notar el tiempo que estuvieron besándose, Riza sentía que necesitaba a Roy con desesperación, cada partícula de su ser lo necesitaba, su cuerpo clamaba por el y un sentimiento desconocido la corroía. Cuando el paso a besarle el cuello con delicadeza y pasión al mismo tiempo, Riza dejo escapar un gemido tratando de contenerse; los besos y las caricias era mas de lo que ella podía soportar en ese momento.

Se separo de el lo mas rápido que pudo y lo beso nuevamente en los labios antes de salir de la casa y correr rumbo a al casa de su abuelo.

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Me alegra que la historia te guste, aunque aun la he ido formando a paso de tortuga. Se que a veces no todo se aclara pero ya veras que al final todo se resolverá, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos luego.

**Hanae**: Me alegra que te guste la historia, y si, Maes es un buen amigo aunque luego de este chap querrá matar a Roy, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si soy capas de hacerte sentir frustrada e impotente me dice que estoy haciendo bien la historia, así que gracias por eso. y también trato de actualizar luego, ya que al igual que tu también soy lectora de muchas y sufro mucho, jejeje, gracias, ciao.

**Azumi-93**: Me alegrar que te ha gustado el chap y espero que este también, aunque las cosas se han ido complicando, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra que la historia te guste aunque ha ido complicándose, pero ya pasara al menos por un rato, gracia por el poyo y nos leemos luego. Ciao.tardo un par de segundos en reconocer en dodnde se encontraba. Era la casa de Roy y ella se enc


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lo que una vez disfrutamos,**_

_**nunca lo perdemos. **_

_**Todo lo que amamos profundamente**_

_**se convierte en parte de nosotros mismos.**_

_  
(HELLEN KELLER)_

**Capitulo 6: Un nuevo comienzo, perdiendo las ilusiones.**

Roy seguía jugando con el contenido de la copa que tenia en la mano. Se sentía incapaz de logras beber algo.

Aun podía sentir el contacto de los labios de Riza sobre los suyos. Fue un beso cargado de angustia y deseo frustrado, sin embargo había desperado en el algo que había intentado reprimir por muchos años. lo que sentía por Riza, la necesidad de tenerla a su lado, en sus brazos.

¡Maldición! Ella estaba comprometida para casarse con un tipo al que estaba seguro no amaba pero que era lo mas seguro que tenia en esa maldita farsa de vida que llevaba, y sin embargo se había lanzado a sus brazos pidiéndole a gritos que la correspondiera.

Y el había estado mas que dispuesto.

¿Qué hacer?

Si Riza fuera u mujer libre, el no dudaría en mantenerla a su lado, cuidarla y tratar de que fuera feliz, pero lamentablemente para el, Archer había llegado antes y no le permitirá jamás que se acercara a ella, eso era lo mas seguro.

Se termino de un trago el contenido e l copa y se tumbo en al cama vestido como estaba. Aun faltaba unos minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada y lo mejor seria intentar dormir un poco antes de irse al cuartel, quizá el sueño le ayudara a aclarar las ideas.

_Roy se paseaba impaciente por la sala, Riza aun no bajaba y el notaba como el miedo que sentía iba haciendo presa de el._

"_Tienes que ser sincero con ella, no puede ser tan difícil" se repetía una y otra ves tratando de repasar las palabra que iba a decirle._

_-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero es que si no terminaba los deberos mi abuelo no me dejaría salir- le dijo Riza mientras bajaba la escalera sonriendo._

_Roy se sentía nervioso, y noto que se ponía aun mas cuando Riza apareció con un vestido azul si mangas además de llevar el cabello sin recoger que le caía sobre los hombros marcando el contraste con la oscura tela. Se veía muy guapa._

_La verdad es que desde hacia un tiempo atrás, el había comenzado a sentir algo mas que amistad por la muchachita, aunque seguía queriéndola de la misma forma, pero Riza había crecido mucho en el ultimo tiempo y sin que es se diera cuenta había comenzado a gustarle, el problema estaba en que lamentablemente el no era el único interesado en la muchacha, aunque parecía que ella no se daba cuenta._

_-Estas muy guapa._

_-¿Le dices lo mismo a Clare?- le pregunto seria- Gracia me contó que el otro día saliste con ella. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Roy?_

_-Creo que lo olvide- se apresuro a mentir el chico. Sabia que si le decía que había aceptado salir con Clare para que Maes lo dejara en paz, Riza se enfadaría aun mas con su amigo._

_-Creo que lo olvide- se burlo Riza-. Y yo creo que te estas convirtiendo en un mentiroso, Roy Mustang, pero te perdono._

_Riza lo beso en amabas mejillas provocando que el chico se sonrojara y que el poco valor que había reunido se esfumara de golpe pensándolo mejor, le confesaría sus sentimientos otro día._

_--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------_

Riza abrió la puerta de su casa sintiéndose una completa extraña. El general Grumman había pasado gran parte de la noche enseñándole fotografías y contándole parte de su vida cuando vivía con sus padres y luego su vida con el y por supuesto con Roy.

A pesar de que ella quería encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el general se negó a oír su historia aun, argumentando que lo principal era que ella aclara sus ideas antes de actuar precipitadamente y sin embargo era lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Roy.

No podía explicar que le ocurría con el, pero lo necesitaba a su lado, deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos que la tocaban, que la amaba de aquella manera profunda e inexplicable capas de sobrevivir a todos los obstáculos del tiempo…

¿Era eso acaso el amor?

No podía saberlo, pero si de algo estaba segura es de que sentía por Roy mas de lo que había logrado sentir por Frank en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y sin embargo era con el con quien iba a casarse.

La sala estaba en penumbras, aun era temprano y la mañana estaba fría así que lo mejor seria prender un poco la chimenea y tratar de descansar un poco. Cuando entro en el cuarto sintió que sus ilusiones se habían terminado de golpe.

-Me alegra de que hayas regresado, ni me hubiera gustado llegar tarde al cuartel por tu culpa, querida.

Frank la observaba desde el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado. Como siempre parecía estar completamente calmado y dueño de sus emociones, pero el reflejo de la ira acumulada en sus ojos logro que Riza se asustara.

-Frank…- dijo tratando de parecer tan tranquila como el-. ¿Cómo entraste?

Las llaves que el le lanzó a los pies fue la respuesta a su pregunta, estaba furioso y no podría huir de el esta ves. Tendría que hacerle frente al problema que se avecinaba.

-¿A donde estabas?- le pregunto con vos gélida.

-Salí a visitar a una amiga, la verdad s que se me hizo demasiado tarde así que prefería quedarme a dormir en su casa.

-Mustang.

-¿De que hablas, Frank? ¿Qué tiene que ver el coronel Mustang en todo esto?- Riza tomo asiento frente a el y noto como las manos le temblaban, por lo que prefirió entrelazarlas para hacerlo menos notorio.

-Veras, querida, anoche cuando llegué al cuartel luego de no encontrar absolutamente nada de las revueltas que Hughes había hablado, uno de mis subordinados me informo que te habían visto salir platicando muy animada con ese estupido.

-Deber ser un error- dijo ella con vos entrecortada. Archer se puso de pie y se acerco a ella tomándola de la muñeca y obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

-¡No me mientas, Riza! Claro que sabes de lo que hablo- le dijo acercado su rostro al de ella- Has sido demasiado evidente, querida. Te gusta Mustang como a tantas otras que han caído en su juego, y no me sorprendería enterarme de que has pasado la noche con el.

Riza sintió como se le secaba la garganta, en parte por lo asustada que se encontraba y también por las palabras de Frank.

No podía ser verdad que Roy estuviera jugando con ella.

Había sido el quien la había reconocido en la estación de trenes y el que había tratado de que recordara quien era ella realmente, y la había llevado junto a su abuelo para que ambos se reencontraran. Pero con cierto dolor se dijo que principalmente Roy no podía estar jugando con ella por que jamás le había insinuado que entre ello pudiera deber algo mas que simple amistad. Y si la había besado aquella noche solo se había debido a que ella se había ofrecido desesperada por sus caricias.

-No me insultes, es verdad que me encontré con el coronel Mustang, pero solo fue un momento. No he estad con el.

Archer le sujetó al cabeza con fuerza y la beso con rabia. Riza intento apartarse por no podía, la estaba lastimando por segunda ves desde que habían llegado y ella no podía defenderse. Cuando el militar se separo la obligo a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá.

-Eres mi novia, harás lo que yo diga. Hablaré con tus padres pare adelantar la boda.

-No tienes derecho…

-Lo tengo, Riza. Créeme. Tu padre no se pondrá muy feliz si se entera del comportamiento que has tenido estos últimos días. Dudo que le guste enterarse de que eres tan fácil.

La rabia que sentía le impedía pensar con claridad, se puso de pie y lo abofeteo pero no estaba preparada para que el le devolviera el golpe.

-¡No me casare contigo nunca! ¿Lo entiendes? Nunca.

-Claro que lo harás, Riza. Quizás no es lo que deseas, pero sabes que es lo que debes hacer. Te pasare a recoger para que cenemos juntos, no me hagas echar la puerta abajo, te lo advierto cariño, mi paciencia tiene un limite y tu te estas apresurando demasiado en colmarlo.

Riza lo observo salir de su casa. No se casaría con Frank aunque todo del mundo se le viniera encima.

Recogió sus cosas dispuesta a ir a hablar con su abuelo y contarle lo ocurrido, también necesitaba ver a Roy, saber si aun estaría dispuesto a ayudarla o si lo que había ocurrido en la noche lo había estropeado todo.

Camino por las calles despacio, tratando de calmar un poco la angustia que la perseguía. Todo parecía tan raro. Por fin se había dado cuenta de quien era Frank Archer realmente, ¿sabría su padre la clase de hombre con el que la quería casar?

Lo mas probable es que si, y seguro que pensaría que era lo mejor para controlar su carácter rebelde.

No se dio cuenta cuando pasó a llevar a alguien tirándole las bolsa con las compras al piso.

-Lo siento, no me di cuanta, déjame…

-¿Riza? ¿Riza Hawkeye?

La chica levanto los ojos sorprendida al oír su nombre, una muchacha casi de su edad la miraba asombrada e incrédula, luego de unos segundo dejo caer las cosas que había alcanzado a sujetar y la abrasó.

-Me alegra mucho verte, oía a Roy y a Maes hablado algo sobe ti el otro día, pero no podía creer que fuera cierto que estuvieras de regreso en esta ciudad. No le había querido preguntar nada a Maes por miedo a que se enfadara, ya sabes como es el de tonto, pero al final termine casándome con el- le dijo la chica soltando una risita nerviosa- ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Donde te habías metido? ¿Por que nunca te comunicaste con nosotros? ¿Lo sabe ya el general Grumman?

-Yo…- Riza se sitia aturdida con tantas preguntas, no sabia quien era esa muchas pero le resultaba vagamente familiar, nuevamente se sintió mareada y se dejo rastrar por aquel manto de neblina.

_-¡No lo soporto! Es in completo idiota- Riza se dejo caer en al hierva junto a su amiga que al miraba sonriendo._

_-Lo que ocurre es que Maes esta celoso, por eso se comporta así._

_-¿Celoso de que? ¿De mi?_

_-Claro, el era el mejor amigo de Roy y pasaban todo el día juntos, desde que los conozco son así, como hermanos. Pero ahora estas tu y le quitas tiempo con el. Es normal que no le agrades._

_-Sigo pensando que es un tonto, yo no quiero quitarle a Roy, solo quiero que seamos amigos .Contigo no es igual._

_Gracias sonrió y la abraso para calmarla._

_-Claro que no es igual, si lo hiciera, lo golpearía._

_Amabas chicas comenzaron a reír logrando que la angustia del momento se esfumara._

_-Terminaras casándote con Maes, eso fue lo que me dijo Roy el otro día- Riza se rió ante su afirmaron y Gracia la miro entre divertida y confundida, sus amigo estaban locos._

_-Quizá, y tu con Roy, ¿no seria divertido?_

Riza abrió los ojos y se encontró tendida en una cama que no era la suya y en una habitación que tampoco reconocía.

-Estas agotada, será mejor que descanses un poco- le dijo la chica mientas la colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente.

-¿Gracia?- pregunto Riza temerosa- Te llamas Gracia, ¿verdad?

-Si, veo que no me has olvidado. Pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. Cuando llegue Maes lo matare por no haberme contado que estabas aquí.

-La verdad es que no es culpa de el. No recuerdo la persona que fui cuando vivía aquí. Creo que solo Roy y mi abuelo no han dudado de que yo sea a quien buscan.

Gracia la miro extrañada, pero prefirió guardar su opinión para otro momento, quizá mas tarde llamaría a Roy para que el aclarara lo que ocurría con aquella chica.

-¿Te gustaría beber algo?- le ofreció la mujer pero se percato del golpe en su mejilla y poso despacio sus dedos sobre el-¿que te ha ocurrido? ¿Quien te ha hecho esto?

Riza noto como se sonrojaba, lo que menos quería era que todo el mundo se enterara de que Frank la había golpeado, pero sin embargo necesitaba desahogarse y aquella chica le daba una confianza que asía mucho no sentía con nadie.

Sin darse cuenta termino contándole todo lo ocurrido, desde su noviazgo obligado con Frank, hasta como el, celoso de Roy la había golpeado. En su miedo a casarse pero sobre todo de su miedo a que no pudiera a libarse del matrimonio.

-Así que terminaras casándote con Archer- le dijo Gracia mientras le pasaba una tasa de te- Siempre pensé que tu y Roy terminarían casados y con un motón de hijos.

Riza noto un dolor intenso ante aquella afirmación, un dolor que se intensificó aun mas al recordar todo lo que había deseado cuando se encontraba entre los brazos de Roy.

-Lamentablemente cada uno ya ha tomado su propio camino. No tiene sentido que deseemos lo que no podemos tener.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sietes algo por Roy?- Gracia la miro apenada y le tomo una mano en señal de apoyo.

-No lo se- Riza hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos. No podía llorar, no debía llorar por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura.

-Roy es un chico guapo. No te negare que en el ultimo tiempo ha salido con muchísimas chicas, pero nada serio hasta…- Gracia se quedo callada provocando un silencio algo incomodo- Siempre he creído que a la única mujer a la que Roy es capas de querer es a ti.

Riza se mordió el labio inferior angustiada. Recorrió con la mirada la casa de Gracia y Maes, todo en ella demostraba que ambos eran felices con la vida que habían elegido.

¿Podría ella serlo algún día?

Con Frank, no, de eso estaba segura. Pero arriesgarse a entregarle el corazón a Roy y que este se lo destrozara quizás seria algo de lo que nunca podría reponerse .Pero era el momento de tomar la decisión definitiva, era el ahora o nunca.

Levanto lentamente la vista encontrándose con los ojos de su amiga que la observaban comprensiva.

-No me casare con frank. No puedo hacerlo por que no lo amo.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

-¡Todo se complico!- Maes entro rápidamente en la oficina de su amigo que aun parecía estar dormido, la mala noche aun no le permitía recupera su energía habitual.

-¿Qué fue lo que se complico? Explícate mejor si esperas que te de una respuesta , Maes- Roy se puso de pie preocupado ante la expresión seria y disgustada del militar que tenia enfrente.

- Archer supo que todo lo que planeamos fue un engaño, nos delataron; y sabe que Riza salio contigo del cuartel. Si es tan listo como creo que lo es ya habrá sacado las conclusiones necesarias para saber que todo formaba parte de un plan para que tu y ella pudieran verse. Esta furioso.

Roy sintió un frió en el estomago al darse cuanta de las consecuencias que podría acarrear la escapada del día anterior.

¿Habría alcanzado a llegar Riza a casa antes de que Archer fuera a exigirle explicaciones? Si no era así, rogaba para que la ira del militar no cayera sobre ella.

-¿Donde esta Archer ahora?- las palabras de Roy se vieron interrumpidas con la entrada de Archer a la oficina.

-Vaya Mustang, si que has actuado rápido. Solo unos cuantos días y ya has conseguido ilusionar a mi novia- le espeto el militar al alquimista que lo miraba mas sorprendido que enfadado.- Me da igual si le has prometido algo o si piensas que ella será una mas de tu lista, solo espero que te quede muy claro esto que te voy a decir porque créeme que no lo volveré a repetir.

Ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos como una especie de desafió sin palabras, Maes quería ayudar a Roy en aquella situación pero el hecho de que Archer solo hablara complicaba un mas las cosas.

-Riza es mi novia, y dentro de un mes se casara conmigo, te guste o no la idea. Ella aceptara ese compromiso por que sabe que muchas cosas importantes están en juego, y no se arriesgara perder a su familia por un mujeriego como tu.

-Ellos no son su familia- le dijo Roy con rabia contenida, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¿A no? ¿Y quienes se supone que son entonces?- le pregunto Frank desafiante.

-Riza merece ser feliz y contigo nunca podrá serlo.

-La felicidad no es importante Mustang. Ella será mi esposa y me dará hijos. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, si me ama o no, es lo de menos- Archer se puso de pie para abandonar la oficina- Jamás será tuya, eso te lo prometo.

Roy y Maes se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Roy compendia perfectamente por que Riza parecía tan desesperada por escapar de aquella situación que la estaba acabando psicológicamente y matado las ilusiones de su corazón.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Roy? ¿Aun quieres ayudarla a recuperar su vida?

- Ella fue por muchos años mi vida, Maes, si es necesario yo me convertiré en la suya con tal de verla sonreír nuevamente.

---------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Gracia y Riza caminaban por la calles de la ciudad haciendo las comparas que aun le faltaban a la primera.

-Maes esta desesperado por tener un bebe, pero yo prefiero espera un poco. Cuando sea el momento oportuno llegara solo ¿No lo crees?

Riza asintió satisfecha, luego de la decisión que había tomado con respecto a su boda con Frank se sentía mucho más aliviada e incluso feliz. Tal ves invitara a comer a Roy a casa para comunicarle lo que haría, necesitaba contarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había abandonado su casa luego de besarse.

-Gracia, me alegra verte- una muchacha muy guapa s acerco hasta donde ellas se encontraban. Riza le dedico una sonrisa que la recién llegada le devolvió rápidamente.

-Clare, es un gusto verte, ¿de compras?- le pregunta Gracia aunque por primera ves parecía bastante tensa, algo a que a Riza no le paso desapercibido.

- Claro que si, quiero ponerme guapa para esta noche. Creo que lamentablemente tengo que reconquistar a mi novio que me ha descuidado bastante en los últimos días.

-Me alegro por ti y espero que te vaya bien, nosotras ya debemos irnos- dijo la joven mientras sujetaba a Riza del brazo para obligarla a moverse.

-¿Y quien es tu amiga? Aun no me la has presentado- Clare le tendió la mano a Riza que la estrecho levemente.

-Soy Riza Bradley. Un gusto conocerte.

-Vaya, así que tu eres la novia del teniente coronel Archer. Te has hecho muy conocida en os últimos días, la mayoría de los militares hablaban de la nueva belleza que había llegado al ciudad y de la suerte de Archer por tenerte a su lado, los elogios no te quedan en vano, eres un chica hermosa- Clare soltó una risita algo infantil que incomodo a Riza.

-Si, soy esa misma, no creía que fuera tan conocida.

-Lo eres, yo soy Clare Dellil, la novia de Roy, el amigo de Maes. El coronel Roy Mustang.

Si la chica le dijo algo más no tenia importancia, para Riza las ilusiones su habían acabado en ese momento.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Azumi-93**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, y espero que este también aunque ha sido un poco mas triste. Agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**Taija-ya Hawkeye**: De verdad que me subes el ánimo, gracias por eso, me da más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Sobre el chap, como vez ya su abuelo la reconoció y ella se siente mas segura de sus decisiones pero ahora todo se complica otra ves, nos leísmo el viernes, ciao.

**Hanae**: Jejejeje, supongo que de amigos ya les va quedando poco, pero ahora hay que ver que ocurrirá. Me alegra que te guste la historia y las partes de los flash back, son mis favoritas, así que gracias y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Lucero**: Gracias por el apoyo, me subes un montón el animo y creo que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, y espero seguir escribiendo por un tiempo mas por lo menos. Como ves hoy todo se complica nuevamente, pero tranquila por que entre esa pareja existe algo mas que amistad, gracias y nos leemos el viernes.

**AnneNoir**: Jejeje, de verdad me emocionan tus palabras, por lo visto creo que no lo hago tan mal como tiendo a pensar la mayoría de las veces, me alega que te gusten las historias y tu sabes que también te admiro profundamente, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el viernes.

**Xris**: Si, todo parecía ir tan bien pero Frank complicara todo mucho mas, no me odien por ser tan dramática pero es parte de mi forma de ser, Con Roy aun faltaran algunos problemas y una cuantas reconciliaciones, pero ya veras, gracias amiga por el apoyo y nos leemos luego.

**Amiti Melotica**: Esta semana me han subido mucho el animo y de verdad que se los agradezco ya que había estado un poquito depre, pero no se preocupen, aun queda Vale Black para un tiempo mas. Me alegra que el chap te hay gustado y espero que este también aun que es un poco triste, pero ira mejorando, nos leemos luego, ciao.iatamente se arrepintio estab en juegi, y no se arriesgara


	7. Chapter 7

**Un pasado en tinieblas.**

_**Amar a alguien**_

_**es buscar su felicidad**_

_**a costa de la tuya.**_

**Capitulo 7: El primer paso para una batalla.**

Riza notaba como le escocían los ojos de tanto llorar. Había sido un día difícil, primero al discusión con Frank, luego el encuentro con Gracia y para finalizar, enterarse de que Roy tenia novia.

La vida se había empeñado en destruirle las ilusiones.

No podía entender que le ocurría. ¿Serian celos? Ella nunca había estado celosa, por lo menos eso creía, sin embargo aquella tarde todo parecía haber cambiado. Le resultaba desesperante la idea de que Roy estuviera interesado en aquella muchacha, era demasiado banal, demasiado infantil, sin embargo ¿Qué tenia ella para ofrecerle?

Nada.

Un montón de problemas y una vida llena de preocupaciones, pensó. Muchos decían que ella era guapa pero eso no era suficiente para que el la considerara como algo mas que amiga. Una buena amiga.

Cuando Clare se hubo marchado, Gracia hizo el intento de clamarla un poco, pero aquella mujer había sido facial leer en el corazón de Riza el verdadero motivo para su repentina tristeza. Sentía algo por Roy.

-Es verdad que llevan un tiempo saliendo, pero Roy es mutable. Solo deja que las cosas avancen sin ponerle mucho empeño, pero contigo siempre ha sido diferente, quizás si tu…

Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Quizás si ella fuera una chica sin compromisos, si tuviera un pasado que pudiera recordar, su pudiera ser capas de decirle a Roy que lo necesitaba… Pero no podía hacerlo, no se sentía capas de hacerlo. En ese momento le temía a todo lo nuevo que se le aparecía en el camino, y no sabia como enfrentarse a los desafíos.

"Siempre que necesites a alguien a tu lado, yo estaré contigo, querida"

Su abuelo, el le había prometido su apoyo incondicional. Riza recogió una cuantas cosas y se apresuro aponerse en camino a la que una ves había sido su casa.

La única persona que podía darle consuelo y esperanzas en ese momento era el.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Roy colgó resignado el teléfono, había llamado a Riza gran parte de la tarde pero al parecer no estaba en casa.¿seguiría aun en casa del general Grumman? ¿Estaría molesta con el por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos?

No lo creía pero quizá había ido a dar un vuelta y se había entretenido en el camino, si algo malo hubiese ocurrido el ya lo sabría.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresalto un poco, pero al ver a Clare que entraba en el apartamento sintió una especie de abatimiento. ¿Qué haría ahora con ella?

-Me alegra de que este en casa- le dijo la chica mientras le ponía los brazos en el cuello y lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo- Pensé que nuevamente estarías en el trabajo, anoche te espere hasta tarde y no llegaste.

-Me quede a dormir en casa de mi madre, no imagine que vendrías a verme- respondió Roy más serio de lo habitual. La verdad es que realmente no había pensado en Clare en toda la noche, con Riza cerca le era imposible pensar en alguien mas que no fuera ella.

-La casa de tu madre- dijo la chica con tono desganado- ¿Cuándo me llevaras a conocerla? Llevamos casi dos mese saliendo y aun no me has dado una fecha.

- Quizás algún día de estos, no lo se.

-¿O es que acaso tienes a alguna otra chica compartiendo tu cama allí, Roy?

La pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa. Clare le había insistido durante mucho tiempo que la dejara entrar en una de las partes mas importante de su vida, el había pensado en hacerlo, pero cada ves que lo intentaba sentía que no le era posible. Ella le gustaba mucho, pero no estaba enamorado, el no se enamoraba de las chicas con las que salía. Según Maes esto se debía a que aun esperaba por Riza, pero ahora Riza estaba de vuelta y ella estaba planeando su futura boda, y para su desgracia, Archer seria el novio.

-Sabes que no es así, solo que no he tenido tiempo y ayer cene con el general Grumman y bueno, decido dormir allá en ves de regresar a casa. No tiene nada de malo.

-Claro que no, amor. Solo que estos últimos días he encontrado a mi novio mas distante de lo que es normal en el, y bueno, tengo derecho a preocuparme ¿o no?- la chica no le dio tiempo responder porque comenzó a besarlo. Roy respondió al beso en forma casi automática pero la imagen de Riza, y lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche pasada lo obligó a apartarse del lado de la chica.

-¿Que ocurre?- le pregunto Clare algo molesta- ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No eres tu el problema Clare, creo que el problema soy yo.

Una ola de silencio invadió el cuarto, solo la respiración entrecortada de Clare daba la sensación de que había alguien allí. Ella tenia los ojos clavados en Roy que estaba absorto en si mismo. Era el momento de la verdad.

-Siempre te dije que esto quizás no era algo definitivo. Me gustas pero eso no me basta- sus palabras eran claras y carecían de emoción, como si las hubiera ensayado un millón de veces y las repitiera como un autómata- Maes ha formado una familia, y creo que a mi también me gustaría formar una, no ahora pero si mas adelante y para eso es necesario que encuentra a la persona adecuada.

-¡¿Y yo no lo soy?! ¿No lo soy, Roy?- le pregunto la chica dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Roy pensó en buscar las palabras de consuelo adecuadas, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado confundida en ese momento como para intentar ser racional, lo mejor seria actuar con la verdad, Clare era fuerte y lo entendería, quizás le dolería un poco al comienzo pero lo entendería.

-Estoy enamorado de otra persona- la sentencia estaba dicha y Clare noto como su corazón parecía haberse detenido en ese momento- Estoy enamorado de la misma persona que lo he estado por trece años, y eso es algo que ni tu ni nadie lo puede cambiar.

Clare dejo escapar un par de sollozos mas y al fin se seco las lagrimas. Lugo de unos minutos de incomodo silencio se aproximó hasta el.

-Entiendo que ya no me quieres a tu lado, Roy. Pero recuerda esto, si yo no pude ser feliz a tu lado, no permitiré que tu lo seas al lado de ninguna otra.

Salio rápidamente de la casa dejando aquella amenaza flotando aun en le aire, como un manto de nubes negras que opacarían la felicidad de Roy.

El alquimista suspiro resignado. Riza estaba comprometida para casarse con un hombre al que no amaba, Clare estaba dispuesta a vengarse por su abandono y el acababa de perder el corazón entregándoselo a aquella muchacha que apenas lo recordaba y que sin embargo había logrado que nuevamente volviera a tener esperanzas.

¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría aquello?

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Riza lloro hasta que no le quedaron mas lagrimas, Le contó a Grumman todo lo que había ocurrido con Frank, el compromiso que deseaba, el miedo que sentía de que su padre dañara a su madre por su mal comportamiento y finalmente le contó lo de Roy.

La desesperación que sentía por que Roy la amase, el deseo de que fuera ella la que pidiera decir que era su novio y el dolor de que el se lo hubiera ocultado.

-No debes angustiarte aun, querida. Si es verdad que el muchacho esta saliendo con aquella jovencita debes ser paciente. Roy siempre ha sido algo… inconstante. Pero es un buen chico. Además te adora, siempre lo ha hecho y creo que lo hará hasta el día que muera.

-Pero no le gusto, no me quiere como nada mas que como amiga y creo que mi corazón no entiende eso- Riza volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos del anciano- No entiendo que me ocurre, apenas lo conozco y sin embargo deseo desesperadamente estar con el.

-Creo pequeña, que ambos están destinados a estar juntos. Quizás no ahora, tal vez más adelante. El punto es que sus almas forman una sola y por eso siempre estarán uno junto al otro. Solo debes darle tiempo, para que el se de cuanta quede que es lo que realmente quiere y tu, pequeña, creo que lo primero debes hacer es cancelar aquel compromiso. Eso tampoco ayudara a que ambos estén juntos.

Riza se sintió mas animada y se quedo junto a su abuelo que le acariciaba los cabellos haciéndola sentir segura y protegida, como hace mucho tiempo no lo había estado.

_Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, había llorado tanto que no recordaba ni que hora era. Tampoco le importaba._

_El peso de alguien que se sentaba a su lado en la cama la sobresalto y al ver que era Roy, lo miro molesta y volvió a ocultar el rostro en la almohada._

_-¿Qué ocurre Riza? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la rubia cabecita pero ella le aparto la mano de un manotazo._

_-Vete de mi cuarto, no te importa._

_Roy la miro extrañado, ella nunca era tan agresiva. Realmente debía haberle ocurrido lago muy malo para que se comportara así._

_-Vamos, Riza. Somos amigos y nunca nos ocultamos las cosas, tu confías en mi y yo lo hago en ti, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_La chica levanto la cabeza y lo miro molesta. Se sentó en la cama pero no permitió que el se acercara._

_-Eso es lo que yo también creía, pero me has engañado._

_-¿Engañado? ¿De que hablas? Sabes que nunca haría algo así._

_-Tu y Clare están saliendo, ella me lo dijo hoy en la escuela- nuevamente las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos ámbar que ahora se veían enrojecidos e hinchados. Roy se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros a pesar de que ella quería safarse y la logro mantener así mientras hablaba._

_-No estoy saliendo con Clare, es verdad que ella me lo pregunto, pero le dije que no. Ella es una chica muy guapa pero no me gusta y no pienso tener novia hasta algún tiempo más. Si fuera cierto tu serias la primera en saberlo, recuerda que entre nosotros no existen los secretos._

_Riza lo miro los ojos un momento como dudando aun de la veracidad de sus palabras,, pero al parecer le creyó y le echo los brazos al cuello._

_-Entre nosotros no existen los secretos, siempre te lo contare todo Roy, pero no me desilusiones, ¿quieres?_

Riza, entreabrió los ojos tratando de descifras si aquello que acababa de recordar formaba parte de sus recuerdos o solo era producto de su imaginación. "Entre nosotros no existen secretos", sin embargo era algo que se había producido casi desde que se encontraron nuevamente.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Roy abrió la puerta resignado, si era Clare no creía que fuera el mejor momento para intentar solucionar las cosas.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- Gracia le sonreía desde la puerta y Roy asintió sorprendido, la esposa de su amigo siempre había tenido la capacidad de entender hasta sus mas profundos problemas y angustias, era justo lo que nesecitaba en aquel momento.

-¿Quieres un poco de te?- le ofreció Roy pero ella negó amablemente, tomo asiento y el la imito. Parecía preocupada.

-Hoy en la tarde me encontré con Riza, ¿sabes?- el alquimista la observo sorprendido y negó con un gesto de cabeza.- Hablamos bastante tiempo, pero ella parecía no recordar mucho. La verdad es que no quise preguntarle nada sobre aquel tema, parecía algo afectada por haber conocido a su abuelo y por lo que paso entre… ustedes.

Roy noto como se sonrojaba. Gracia sabia que se habían besado, pero estaba seguro de que no le había contado nada a Maes y que no lo haría a menos que el la autorizara, ella era comprensiva y sobre todo discreta.

-Yo… yo no se lo que ocurrió. En un momento la tenía entre mis brazos y ya sabes.

-Lo se Roy, te conozco, y como lo hago te sugiero que tomes una decisión rápido. Riza se ha visto enfrentado a innumerables cambios en muy pocos días. Tiene una boda encima y su decisión dependerá mucho de ti. Quiere cancelarla.

Aquellas palabras lograron que el corazón de Roy latiera más aprisa. ¿Cancelarla?.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?- preguntó más temeroso de lo que quería aparentar.

-No ama a Frank, y el se ha portado… algo mal con ella- Gracia contuvo el deseo de contarle que aquel mal nacido la había golpeado, pero sabiendo como era Roy de impulsivo, no dudada en que quisiera aclarar cuantas inmediatamente.

-¿Se lo ha dicho ya a el?

-No. Lo hará en la visita que harán sus padres en dos semanas más. Cancelara el matrimonio, pero lo mas probable es que tenga algunos problemas y necesitará de todo el apoyo que pueda recibir para mantenerse firme en su decisión.

Roy recordó aquella mirada vacía, llena de apatía y desconsuelo. ¿Cuanto habría sufrido Riza? ¿Podría algún día ser la misma chica que había sido cuando eran niños?

-Haré lo que esta a mi alcance. No quiero que sufra más.

-Me alegra oírlo- Gracia le dedico una sonrisa que casi de inmediato cambio por una expresión mas seria- Hay otra cosa que me gustaría decirte.

-Malas noticias- aseguro Roy al ver la fría expresión de su rostro que casi siempre era alegre.

-Esta tarde nos encontramos con Clare, y ella le dijo a Riza que era tu novia. No puedo asegurarte si la reconoció o no, pero como no uno uso verdadero nombre, Clare pareció no notarlo.

Roy dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, lo que menos quería es Riza se enterara de la relación que el había tenido con Clare, cuando era niñas se odiaban y de adultas quien sabe. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y solo quedaba la posibilidad de intentar explicarle a Riza que aquella relación ya no existía.

-Hoy termine con Clare- le dijo con vos ronca- No podía seguir con ella luego de lo que ocurrió entre Riza y yo.

Gracia asintió y lo beso en la mejilla para despedirse. Una ves en la puerta se giro nuevamente hacia el.

- Habla con ella y explícale. Lo entenderá. Y, Roy. Cuídala de Archer, el se ha tomado atribuciones que no el corresponden.

Atribuciones que no le corresponden. Aquellas palabras quedaron resonando en sus oídos hasta mucho después que su amiga se había marchado ¿Qué le habría hecho aquel idiota a Riza? Tenia que averiguarlo.

Aun no sabia donde encontrarla, pero lo haría. Tenia que ser sincero con ella.

---------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

Riza observo cuando la luz de la habitación de Roy se encendió, respiro hondo y recordó las palabras de su abuelo.

-Recuerda esto, querida. La peor batalla es aquella que pierdes sin siquiera haberla empezado. Si realmente quieres a Roy, debes luchar por el. Quizás no podrás cambiar su decisión, pero a menos sabrás que has hecho todo lo posible.

Camino con paso inseguro, pero reunió su coraje y llamo a la puerta. Los minutos que pasaron le parecieron eternos. Volvió al llamar y no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Qué ocurría? El estaba en casa, eso era seguro. Miro nuevamente hacia al ventada y algo pareció aflorar en su interior.

_La noche estaba terriblemente oscura, el viento ululaba movía a los árboles como marionetas silenciosas en la proximidad de la tormenta. Riza se acerco sigilosa hacía la escalera que se escondía entre las enredaderas. Si tenia surte, Roy no habría cerrado la ventana._

_Cuando estuvo al fin arriba palpo con los dedos y comprobó que podía entrar en el cuarto de su amigo. Con al agilidad propia de los once años, rápidamente logro introducirse en el cuarto._

_-Esta noche habrá tormenta- le dijo el chico que la observaba sentado en al cama._

_Riza sonrió traviesa y se metió a su lado en la cama._

_-Lo se, y me dan miedo, así que dormiré contigo._

_Roy le tiro cariñosamente un mechón de cabello y se recostó a su lado. A los pocos minutos Riza se había dormido, casi al mimo tiempo que la tormenta comenzaba a azotar con fuerza contra la ventana._

Riza no podía creer que acababa de trepar una ventana. Tenia que estar demente. Introdujo los dedos por una abertura rogando que no tuviera el seguro puesto, para su alivio la ventana estaba abierta. Con cierta dificultad logro entrar al cuarto prometiéndose mentalmente que nunca mas intentara algo así. Al sentir que alguien la observaba se puso nerviosa y alzo la vista.

-Te esperaba- Roy la observaba sentado en la cama. Sonrió un poco al recordar las imágenes que tantas veces había guardado de su infancia y al compararlas con aquella mujer que parecía avergonzad por lo que había hecho y que sin embargo le resultaba encantadora.

-Siento haber entrado así, es que… llame a la puerto y no contestabas y tenía que hablar contigo.

Roy le indico que se sentara su lado en la cama. Riza pareció dudar un momento pero al fin pareció decidirse y se acerco hasta donde el estaba.

-No me casara con Frank- Riza lo observo conteniendo el aliento, sin embargo el solo se limitó a asentir silencioso.

-Yo terminé con Clare, mi novia. Esta tarde- Riza sintió que el pulso se el aceleraba y trago saliva con algo de dificultad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ambos somos prácticamente libres?- pregunto ella algo azorada.

-Si, en teoría. Yo lo soy y tu lo serás- respondió Roy y ella asintió.

-Me alegro- respondió Riza.

-Yo también me alegro, Riza. ¿Y sabes por que?- ella levanto la vista de la alfombra y negó algo avergonzada.

Roy le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Por que puedo hacer esto sin sentirme culpable.

Antes de que Riza se diera cuanta el ya había tomado sus labios, pero aquella ves fue suave y delicado. Riza le paso los brazos por el cuello para atraerlo hacia ella. No quería que aquel momento terminara nunca.

Quizás jamás había peleado en una batalla, pero el primer paso ya estaba dado. Sabia que era solo el comienzo, pero mientras Roy estuviera a su lado, podría soportar cualquier problema que se avecinara.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya esta chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente las queme dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Es verdad que Archer es bastante desagradable y lo será aun mas, sobre lo de la novia de Roy pensé que la mayoría lo suponía, ya lo había mencionado antes por que será importante en lo que queda de historia. Espero que el chap te haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana, amiga.

**Azumi-93**: También odio a Archer y creo que en los siguientes chaps lo odiaran aun más. Sobre la novia de Roy también aparecerán algunas cosas, pero al parecer entre Roy y Riza las cosas han ido mejorando pero… Espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos le viernes, ciao.

**Hanae**: Me sorprendió que nadie pensara que Roy tenía novia cuando ya lo había comentado desde el primer chap, pero bueno. Ahora ya saben que la tenía pero no le será tan fácil deshacerse de ella. A Archer también lo detesto y creo que terminaran odiándolo mas aun, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Jejejej, me alegra que te gusten y como ves Riza aun sigue decidida a terminar el compromiso pero… También Roy esta muy decidido y por lo menos juntos lograran superar los malos momentos, esperemos que así sea, gracias por el poyo, ciao.

**Lucero:** Jejeje, es verdad que Clare es algo desagradable y mas adelante verán que tanto lo pude llegar a ser y sobre Archer mejor ni hablar, por lo menos Riza y Roy están decididos esperemos que les dure, gracias y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**AnneNoir**: Amiga, me alegra que la historia te guste y me subes un montón el animo, como ves también odio a Archer y creo que terminaran odiándolo aun mas en unos cuantos chapters mas y Roy se enterara de todo lo que cure pero aun falta un poco y ya veras. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**Tsuki-one-chan**: Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y gracias por el poyo como ves todo parece ir mejorando pero la felicidad no es eterna así que… ciao

**Amiti Melotica**: Por el contrario, gracias a ti y a todos los que leen por darme la posibilidad de expresar las locas ideas que asaltan constantemente mi cabecita. Espero que l chao te haya gustado y que el resto de la historia no te decepcione, gracias y un beso, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un pasado en tinieblas.**

_**El miedo lleva al odio, **_

_**el odio lleva a la ira,**_

_**la ira lleva al lado oscuro de la fuerza, **_

_**que es el lado oscuro de la vida.**_

**Capitulo 8: Viento de tempestad**.

_-¡Iremos a Central! ¡Iremos a Central!- Riza daba pequeños saltitos por la habitación mientras Roy guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila y la observaba sonriendo. Le encantaba verla tan alegre._

_-Solo será por el día, Riza. Tendremos que regresar en el último tren de la noche. Si mañana falto nuevamente a clases mi madre se enfadara. La verdad es que creo que se enfadara ya con el hecho de que hayamos hecho este viaje solos._

_-No me da miedo- Riza se aproximó hasta el y lo abraso riendo- Tu me cuidaras, así que todo estará bien._

_-Me halaga que tengas tanta confianza en mí, pero te aseguro que no será nada muy fácil. Solo he ido un par de veces con mi madre y temo confundirme, pero no pensemos mas en eso- Riza se separo feliz y comenzó a registrar sus libros y el resto de las cosas del chico como era su costumbre._

_-Hubiera invitado a Maes, pero no creo que le agrade ir conmig , y Gracia me dijo que le daba un poco de susto. Pero así estaremos solos y podremos recorrer la ciudad ¿verdad?_

_-Bueno, si nos queda tiempo. Recuerda que nos encontraremos en la estación de trenes antes de las 10 de la mañana. Tratare de llegar antes pero si demoro debes esperarme, ¿lo harás?-Riza asintió sumisa, pero Roy la observo reticente-. Eso espero._

Riza abrió los ojos sintiéndose extrañamente agotada, seguramente había tenido otro de aquellos extraños sueños que había comenzado a tener desde hacia un tiempo atrás, Trato de recordarlo pero no podía llevar nada de aquello a su mente, quizás luego regresaría.

Observo el calendario y suspiró resignada. Hoy llegarían sus padres a visitarla, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a ellos y decirle que no se casaría con Frank, y quizás si se daba la oportunidad pedirles explicaciones de su pasado, aunque su abuelo no estaba de acuerdo aun con eso.

Llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto en la casa del general Grumman y se dispuso a abrir cuando Roy irrumpió en la habitación, Riza se sonrojó y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

-Buenos días, pequeña, ¿Como has dormido?- Roy se inclino a besarla delicadamente logrando que la chica sonriera.

-Bien, pero hoy…

-Lo se, llegan tus padres. Por eso he venido tan temprano, querría saber si necesitas que te acompañe, por lo que me has contado tu padre es algo estricto.

"Algo estricto" pensó Riza para si. Si Roy supiera realmente la clase de hombre que era su padre no le permitiría ni siquiera verlo, pero su madre no tenia la culpa de lo cruel y despiadado que podía llegar a ser King Bradley, al igual que ella solo era un victima de aquel hombre.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Se que mi padre no se lo tomara del todo bien, pero no lograra hacerme cambiar de opinión. Te quiero demasiado- Riza lo atrajo hacia ella para que pudiera besarla, para al oír que alguien se aclaraba la garganta se separaron algo avergonzados, y aun mas al ver que era Grumman.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero debemos marcharnos. Querida, me gustaría que me informaras de lo que suceda hoy en la reunión con Bradley y su mujer. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo.- Grumman beso a su nieta en la frente y le indico con un gesto a Roy de que era le momento de marcharse.

-Tu abuelo tiene razón, cualquier cosa que ocurra comunícanoslo. Nos vemos luego, pequeña.

Ambos hombre salieron de la habitación dejándola sola. Aquella noche daría el primera paso para su liberación.

-----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

- Teniente Coronel Archer, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?- el militar se volteo sorprendido al oír la vos de una mujer que lo detenía antes de entrar al cuartel. Era una mujer bastante atractiva y que le resultaba vagamente familiar, como si y la hubiera visto en alguna otra ocasión.

-Señorita, lamento no poder dedicarle más tiempo pero debo presentarme a trabajar. Quizás mas tarde…

-Su novia lo esta engañando.

Las palabras de la joven lograron que Archer la observara molesto. Le indico con un gesto que lo siguiera para luego hacerla pasar a su oficina, pidiéndole a los subordinados que se encontraban allí que los dejaran a solas.

-Lamento no haberme presentado- le dijo la joven sonriendo de forma encantadora-. Soy Clare Dellil, la ex novia del Coronel Mustang.

-Debí imaginarme que Mustang estaría metido en esto. La escucho.- Frank entrecruzó los dedos y apoyo luego la barbilla, en un gesto que invitaba a hablar. Clare solo se limito a sonreír, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión.

-Hace un par de semanas, Roy, el coronel Mustang decidió terminan la relación que ambos habíamos mantenido durante un tiempo. No le negaré que aquello me destrozó, pero no soy una mujer que se deje arrebatar lo que considera, le pertenece. Por este motivo y dejándome guiar por las palabras de Roy, decidí averiguar quien era aquella chica por la cual el me había abandonado argumentando estar enamorado. Se imaginara cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que mi rival no era nada menos que su novia, Teniente Coronel, la señorita Elizabeth Bradley.

Archer siguió observándola con aquella mirada inquisidora, como tratando de descifrar los verdadero motivos que la habían llevado hasta allí. Dudaba que la motivara solamente la solidaridad de enterarse de que en aquella historia tan bien hubiera otra alma sufriente.

-Lo suponía- Archer se apoyo en el respaldo de su silla-. Desde que llegamos a la ciudad, Riza se a comportado de forma extraña y Mustang no ha dejado de perseguirla. Es una lastima que usted también se haya visto involucrada en toso este asunto, pero hoy fijaremos la fecha para nuestra boda, así que no creo que deba preocuparme por este "interés pasajero" por Mustang. Riza sabe perfectamente cuales son sus obligaciones.

-¿Y realmente no le importa nada saber que su novia, quizás en este mismo momento se encuentre en los brazos de otro?- Clare hablaba con cierta frialdad en su vos, pero parecía tan tranquila como la ves que había prometido a Roy venganza.

- Mustang se ha convertido en una molestia, pero me encargare de el a su tiempo y sobre Riza, ella se casara conmigo. Lo quiera o no. Agradezco su preocupación pero creo que no era necesaria señorita Dellil, lamento lo de su novio y espero que para la próxima vez escoja mejor.

Archer se puso de pie dando por finalizada la conversación, Clare lo imito y se dejo guiar hasta la puerta, pero volvió a girarse para enfrentarlo.

-Riza no querrá casarse. Se lo aseguro- lo desafió con una sonrisa algo burlona-. Roy siempre consigue lo que desea, jamás dude de eso y si quiere a Riza a su lado, la tendrá, a menos que usted, Teniente coronel cambie ese aire de autosuficiencia y consiga que esa pequeña entrometida se haga a un lado.

-Ya le he dicho que Mustang no es ningún inconveniente para mí. Solo es un chico molesto con aires de conquistador. Creo que ya le he dedicado demasiados minutos de mi tiempo, si me disculpa.

Clare salio de la oficia con una inclinación de cabeza, pero decidió devolverse y entregarle un papel.

-Mi dirección y teléfono. Por si cambia de opinión y necesita una aliada. Pare mí, la guerra esta recién comenzando.

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

_-Mis padres eran buenas personas, así que el abuelo dice que deben estar con Dios, pero no estoy tan segura. Me gustaría comprobarlo de alguna manera._

_Roy escuchaba somnoliento mientras Riza continuaba con sus meditaciones en vos alta. Siempre que se sentía triste o enojada solía hacerlo y la verdad es que eso le agradaba por que le daba más acceso a sus sentimientos más profundos._

_-Deberías confiar en eso Riza, mi padre también esta muerto pero no me lamento por eso. Ahora yo cuido de mi madre y seguimos siendo una familia. Tu también eres parte de mi familia, como mi hermana pequeña._

_-Como una hermana pequeña- repitió la chica bajito- pronto cumpliré los doce años, ¿sabes? Ya no soy una niña._

_-Lamento comunicarte que para mi lo serás siempre, Riza, siempre.- ella se le hecho encima para hacerle cosquillas y logro tumbarlo en el piso, soltándolo solo cuando le pidió una tregua._

_-Me gusta ser parte de tu familia, Roy. Aunque sea como tu hermana pequeña. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Riza lo dejo libre y se sentó a su lado bastante seria._

_-Claro, ¿que quieres saber?_

_-Cuando sea mayor, ¿tu te casarías conmigo?_

_Roy la miro asombrado, y noto que se sonrojaba, pero el sonrió tirándose luego encima de ella para hacerle cosquillas._

_-Claro que me casaría contigo, Elizabeth Hawkeye- le dijo metras la dejaba para que parara de reírse pero sin soltarla aun- Pero primero tendrás que crecer, así que vamos a casa que ya se hace tarde y no quiero que tu abuelo me regañe._

-Nuevamente pensando en alguna estupidez- Maes entro en la oficina de su amigo sacándolo de golpe de sus meditaciones. Desde hacia dos semanas aquello se había hecho normal en Roy.

-Solo pensaba. Hoy llegan los padre de Riza y bueno, ella esta un poco nerviosa.

-Cuándo era niño siempre pensé que nada era capaz de poner nerviosa a esa criatura. Pero ahora no se, parece triste, o lo parecía hasta que apareciste tu a rescatarla de su torre.

-Eso suena bien, pero es verdad. Riza parece más feliz.

-Y tú también, ya muchos rumorean de que una chica ha logrado conquistar al coronel Mustang, muchos apuestan por una boda.

-Quizás, pro no ahora. ¿Y que has averiguado de Bradley? Grumman quiere ese reporte lo antes posible.

-No mucho, amigo. Insisto en que seria mas fácil si Riza hablara pero Grumman insiste en no meterla.-Maes se dejo caer en una silla resignado y le entrego los papeles a Roy.

-Debe tener sus motivos, Riza ya lo ha pasado bastante mal y al parecer le tiene un miedo atroz a su padre.

-Lo encuentro hasta cierto punto lógico. Es un excelente militar, lo han trasladado del norte a Central donde reside ahora. Lleva cerca de treinta años casado y bueno, tiene una hija, Riza.

-Riza no es su hija- respondió Roy molesto.

-Eso no es lo que dicen. Cuando llego al norte ya iba con la chica y en Central todos hablan de la hija del general Bradley por lo que no la consideran una intrusa.

-Esto se me hace muy raro. No es normal pero nos deja en el mismo sitio. Lo mejor será que se los lleves a Grumman- Roy suspiro resignado y le devolvió los papeles a Maes- Cada ves entiendo menos que ocurre.

-Y yo me convenzo más de que tener a Riza Hawkeye cerca es llenarse de problemas, amigo. Siempre ha sido así.

----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Riza comía en silencio, sentía que la comida no era capas de llegarle al estomago. Su padre estaba sentado a su lado, hablado con Frank sobre algo que ella no tenia idea. Por su lado la alegría de ver a su madre se esfumo casi de inmediato al saber que ya tenían planeado todo sobre la inminente boda.

Riza sabia que tenia que ser fuerte y enfrentarse a la verdad. No se casaría con Frank, nada la obligaría a hacerlo: Ni las amenazas de su padre, ni las suplicas de su madre. Por primera ves pondría su felicidad frente a la de los demás.

-¿Has pensado en donde quieres vivir, Elizabeth?- le pregunta de su padre la saco de su dialogo interno. Lo miro asustada y temía darle la respuesta que estaba segura no aceptaría.

_-¡Te he hecho una pregunta, Elizabeth!- Riza lo miro asustada, ella no quería marcharse de Central, su madre tampoco quería que se fuera con Frank, no aun, no hasta que estuviera casada pero el se negaba a esperar y la quería a su lado._

_-No quiero, padre. Prefiero esperar un tiempo, solo unos meses, quizás luego de que nos casemos…- la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó el hombre hizo que se tragara sus palabras, un sollo de su amare sirvió para que aceptara su destino- Me iré con Frank, cumpliré con lo que debo hacer._

-No padre.

-Pues deberías ir haciéndolo muchacha, el tiempo que falta es poco y no quiero que sigan en esta casa. Es cómoda pero no para una pareja joven como lo son ustedes, además deseo nietos.

Riza levanto la vista de su plato y respiro hondo, debía reunir el valor que necesitaría.

-No habrá boda, padre- dejo que el hombre clavara sus ojos en ella antes de continuar- No me casare con Frank, ya lo he decidido.

Sintió que la mano de Lust se le clava en el brazo, presintiendo la tormenta que se avecinaría. Ya no había manera de dar un paso a atrás.

Frank la observaba con una leve sonrisa y Riza supo inmediatamente que ya había puesto en alerta a su padre sobre aquella posible ruptura. Tendría planeado alguna cosa apara obligarla a permanecer a su lado.

-La boda será en dos meses. No habrá un cambio de fecha. La próxima semana será anunciado su compromiso y todo quedara acordado.

-No me casare. No me casare con Frank nunca.- Bradley tomo a Riza del brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie y la llevo prácticamente obligada hasta la habitación de ella, cerrando la puerta con llave. Escucho como su madre corría para intentar evitar un enfrentamiento, pero a pesar de que rogó no hizo más que aumentar la ira del hombre que tenía al frente.

-Te casaras, Elizabeth. He esperado demasiados años por deshacerme de ti como para que te retractes ahora. Y no te iras sin darme un beneficio a cambio.

-No lo haré. No puedo casarme con Frank. ¡No lo haré!- la bofetada la tiro al piso, pero ella se volvió aponer de pie para enfrentarlo.

-No me casare, no con Frank. No quiero tener una vida tan infeliz como la que mi madre ha tenido contigo- el siguiente golpe no la pillo desprevenida pero igual la hizo tambalear, pero no le daría el gusto de verla suplicar.

-¿Aun no cambias de opinión?- le pregunto el militar acariciándole con mas fuerza de la necesaria el lugar donde la había golpeado y que ya mostraba signos de inflamación. Riza se trago el dolor y lo observo desafiante.

-Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero me harás cambiar de opinión. No me casare por que no amo a Frank.

Bradley la abofeteó por tercera ves y soltó una carcajada.

-Deberías aprender a tu madre. Ella sabe mantener la boca cerrada cuando le conviene. Pero veo que eso es algo imposible en ti. Es una lastima, eres muy bella y habrías sido una buena hija de no tener ese genio, pero Frank te ayudara a cambiar y te enseñara a obedecer y quizás cuando sea el momento te vuelva a necesitar a mi lado. Tu madre no vivirá eternamente...

Riza noto el frío en el estomago. No podía entender como Lust había caído en las manos de aquel hombre. Jamás había sido un buen esposo y menos un buen padre. Pero ahora debía pensar en ella y en Roy.

-No me casare, te lo juro.

-¿Será que mi pequeña Elizabeth esta enamorada?- Bradley la sujeto del brazo y le enterró los dedos hasta que Riza se mordió los labios para evita soltar un grito de dolor- Vaya, vaya, eso si que e una sorpresa. ¿Quien es el afortunado?

Riza bajo la vista asustada. Una cosa era que su padre la golpeara a ella, sabia que jamás pasaría de unos pocos golpes. Fuera como fue su madre no se lo perdonaría y perdería el dominio de terror que mantenía sobre ella y además, como y le había recordado, ella estaba en sus planes futuros. Pero si se enteraba de Roy todo se complicaría. Era su superior y eso podía causarle problemas, no quería que Roy la pasara mal por su culpa.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta, Elizabeth. Y espero una respuesta!

-No, no estoy enamorada- respondió con la vos mas seria que fue capaz de sacar.

-Mientes, pequeña embustera. Pero esa lo pagaras caro- la golpeo nuevamente y la tiro a la cama- Te quedaras encerrada aquí hasta que yo lo ordene. No veras a tu madre y solo tendrás mis visitas y las de Frank. Y no te preocupes, cariño. Conoceré a tu enamorado y me ocupare de el.

Riza oyó la llave de la puerta cerrarse tras Bradley, por primera vez el odio hizo presa de ella. Quería matar a aquel hombre, pero no se sentía capas de hacerlo.

-Dios, ¿por que todo tiene que se tan difícil?- Trato de arreglar un poco el desastre que había quedado con su rostro. Pero aunque se maquillara muchísimo las marcas aun permaneserian. Recogió una muda de ropa y algunas cuantas cosas que podría necesitar. Su padre podría cerrarle mil puertas, pero aun podría escapar por la ventana.

Rogando por no hacer ruido, se dejo caer despacio hasta poder sujetarse en un árbol y llagar hasta el suelo. Lo sentía por su madre, pero no podía permitir que a Roy y a su abuelo los pillara desprevenido la reacción de Bradley.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de allí, pero la casa de Roy quedaba lejos. La luz segadora de los focos de un coche la asustaron. King se había dado cuanta de su ausencia y había salido a buscarla.

-Riza, espera- Roy bajo del coche y se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Ella, lo miro aliviada y se refugio en su pecho.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor. No puedo volver a mi casa.

Roy la abrasó y la ayudo a subir en el coche. Durante los primeros minutos no se dijeron nada. El alquimista iba concretado para llegar luego a su destino y Riza aun estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué estabas cerca de mi casa, Roy?- la chica se recostó sobre su hombro dejando que el calor que desprendía la llenara.

-Pensé que a cosas se podían complicar, tu abuelo estuvo de acuerdo y el se quedo en casa por si llamabas o llegabas hasta allí.

Roy la observo por un momento y detuvo el coche bruscamente. Luego le sujeto el rostro y la observo molesto.

-¿Quien te ha hecho esto?- Riza se llevo la mano a la mejilla que estaba caliente e hinchada, no podía inventarse una mentira.

-Mi padre- Roy maldijo entre diente pero Riza le poso un dedo en los labios para obligarlo a callar- No es nada que no hubiera hecho antes, esta bien, ahora estoy contigo.

Roy la beso y luego apoyo la cabeza de Riza contra su pecho.

-Nadie más volverá a hacerte daño Riza. Nunca te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Riza asintió satisfecha, por esa noche había sido demasiado.

-Lo se Roy. Confió en ti. Ahora lo mejor será que vayamos a donde mi abuelo, Estará preocupado- Roy volvió a besarla y puso en marcha el coche, Riza lo observo durante un momento sintiéndose culpable por la guerra que le había obligado a vivir. No solamente tendría que enfrentarse a Frank, Bradley tampoco la dejaría escapar tan fácil de su vida.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les haya gustado el chap aunque ahora se pone un poco mas densa.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Evinkuruga**: Aunque parezca deprimente ahora el problema se duplica, Archer y el padre de Riza. Lo único bueno es que ella no da su brazo a torcer. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**Hanae**: Si, como ves Clare esta tratando de buscar la forma de deshacerse de Riza, pero aun no s definitivo, espero que este chap también te guste y nos leemos el próximo viernes, ciao.

**Tsuki-one chan**: Me alegra que te guste aunque ahora se pondrá un poquito mas densa, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el viernes.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Si, se vienes lo problemas pero están juntos y eso es lo mas importante. Muchas gracias por seguir mis historia, me subes mucho el animo y hasta el próximo viernes, ciao.

**Lucero**: Las cosas se complican pero el amor lo puede todo ¿o no?, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el próximo viernes, ciao.

**AnneNoir:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y tus comentarios jamás serán repetidos, gracias por el apoyo. Como ves aunque todo se complica se tienen el uno al otro y eso les da la fuerza para seguir, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos el viernes.paoyo y nos llemos el viernes, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A: **Chicas, espero entiendan el retraso, pero desde el miércoles la page no me permitía subir nada, por lo que no pude subir el chap, pero hoy me pongo al día. Espero lo entiendan y que les guste, ciao.

**Un pasado en tinieblas.**

_**Una persona**_

_**que quiere venganza**_

_**guarda sus heridas abiertas**_

_(Francis Bacon)_

**Capítulo 9: El comienzo de la venganza.**

-¡¿Donde esta Riza, Mustang?! ¡Contéstame ahora!

Roy no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, acababa de entrar a la oficina aquella mañana y Archer lo tenia aprisionado contra la pared, sujeto por la chaqueta y dispuestito a golpearlo si era necesario. ¡Riza! Seguramente el militar daría por hecho de que la chica se encontraba con el.

-Archer, suéltame- le dijo con tono seco- Estas agrediendo a un superior, informare de esto.

-Aun no has contestado a lo que te pregunte, ¿Dónde demonios tienes escondida a Riza? Ella es mi novia y no tienes derecho a negarme su paradero- Archer respiraba entrecortadamente, era la primera ves que Roy lo veía fuera de sus cabales, por lo general siempre era frió y calculador y pensar que estaba así por el simple hecho de que Riza no diera información de su paradero, se pregunto que tan duro podría llegar a ser ese hombre con ella si la chica se negaba a aceptar sus ordenes.

-Desconozco el paradero de "su novia" Archer, creo que usted debería saberlo mejor que yo. Pero si tengo el agrado de verla le comunicare que usted espera que se ponga en contacto. Si me disculpa, aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Roy camino seguro hacia su escritorio, Havoc que se encontraba presente en ese momento observaba a ambos hombres sin saber que hacer.

-Esta bien, Mustang. Siempre has conseguido lo que deseas, pero las cosas no te las haré tan fáciles, Riza se casara conmigo, como te lo dije una ves, o si no, tampoco tu la tendrás- abandono la oficina dando un portazo y Roy dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si es tipo se enteraba del paradero de Riza lo mas probable seria que la chica tuviera problemas.

-Coronel, quiere que informe sobre el comportamiento del teniente coronel Archer- le pregunto Jean curioso y asombrado aun.

-No Havoc, déjalo pasar. Si yo estuviera en su lugar quizás actuaría igual.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si le quito a una novia? ¿Usted y la señorita Bradley…?- la mirada de furia de Roy sirvió para callar al militar que volvió a fijarse en sus papeles.

-Ni una palabra de lo ocurrido aquí, Havoc. Ni una palabra.

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-Pareces muy contenta en esta casa, Riza. Me sorprende que te hayas acostumbrado tan rápido a vivir con el General Grumman- Gracia contemplaba satisfecha a su amiga que en ese momento preparaba algunas cosas para la comida y lucia radiante.

-Es verdad, es como si toda mi vida hubiera estado aquí, además Roy pasa mucho tiempo conmigo. Dice que le gusta como cocino y que esta cansado de la comida del cuartel- Riza sonrió orgullosa.

-Es una lastima que no puedas salir de casa. Maes quería venir a hablar contigo para hacerte unas preguntas pero ha estado ocupado. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo lo tendrás por aquí, quizás esta misma tarde, Roy piensa que seria una buena idea que nos reuniéramos- Riza asintió satisfecha con la idea, también a ella le había comentado algo acerca de aquello

-Y Roy ¿Qué dice de todo esto? ¿Le entusiasma la ida de tenerte cerca?

Riza noto como se sonrojaba, la verdad es que últimamente ella y Roy habían avanzado mucho en lo que se podría considerar una relación, se veían a diario y compartían momentos muy agradables. Por primera ves se sentía enamorada y lo mas importante para ella, se sabia amada.

-Bueno, creo que si.- dijo restándole importancia.

-Es increíble que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado ustedes aun mantuvieran una relación tan especial. Siempre se gustaron.

_Gracia y Riza contemplaban desde la ventana del cuarto a los chicos que jugaban en el jardín de la casa vecina tirándose agua y riendo del resultado de sus ataques. La tarde era calurosa y a ninguna de las dos le hacia mucha ilusión bajar y convertirse en objeto del ataque de sus amigos._

_-Son unos crios- dijo Gracia resignada- Casi tienen quince años y aun no maduran._

_-Es verdad, pero no los podemos cambiar- en ese momento Maes logro mojar a Roy que molesto se le tiro encima comenzando una lucha que terminaría dejándole además embarrados._

_-¿Desde cuando te gusta Roy?- la pregunta de Gracia saco a Riza de la contemplación de su amigo y se puso completamente roja._

_-Yo no… A mi no me gusta Roy- se apresuro a contestar._

_-Claro que no. Vamos Riza, soy tu mejor amiga y me lo cuentas todo. Pasan el día juntos, se ven por las noches y antes te ibas a dormir a su cama, pero desde hace algunos mese dejaste de hacer eso y me pregunte por que, y llegue a la respuesta que considero mas lógica. Roy ya es mayor y te gusta, por lo que no era correcto que siguieras durmiendo junto a el._

_El rubor en las mejillas de Riza hablaba casi por si solo, Gracia le paso el brazo por los hombros par animarla._

_-Es lo normal, de alguien te tenías que enamorar, y bueno, tú y Roy siempre se han tenido mucho cariño, además es muy guapo._

_Riza clavo sus ojos en el chico que en ese momento soltaba una carcajada al ver a Maes tirado en el piso cubierto de barro. La verdad es que Roy había crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Ya le sacaba buenos centímetros de diferencia y parecía que sus facciones antes infantiles habían pasado al recuerdo. La verdad es que Roy si era un chico guapo, y muchas chicas mayores que ella ya se habían dado cuenta y lo seguían a todas partes como unas tontas._

_-Bueno, la verdad es que no lo se. Solo un día deje de ver las cosas como eran antes, eso es todo- le contesto Riza como intentando disculparse con ella, Gracia sonreía y volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia el jardín._

_-Se a lo que te refieres. Solo espero que algún día Maes se de cuenta de que no estoy aquí solo para regañarlo o corregirle los deberes. No le esperare toda la vida._

_Amabas se miraron y rompieron a reír llamando la atención de los chicos que comenzaron a llamarlas con señas para que bajaran. Fuera como fuera, la tarde aun era calurosa y un poco de agua no les vendría mal._

- Me duele un poco no poder recordar eso- dijo Riza con una nota de tristeza en la vos.- Roy siempre me habla de cosas que hacíamos cuando niños, de nuestras salidas, las conversaciones y sin embargo yo no soy capas de recordar nada de aquello. Para mi es como si todo lo que me contara fuera algo nuevo, una invención suya, con una mujer a la que no conozco y de la que incluso siento celos, pero sin embargo siento aquí- dijo apoyando su mano en el corazón- que lo que el dice es real y me gustaría tanto que para mi también lo fuera.

Gracia se acerco para abrasarla y brindarle apoyo. Riza dejo que aquel gesto la consolara, necesitaba tanto sentirse apreciada.

-Lo recodaras, Riza. Estoy segur de que en algún momento lo recordaras y todo esto solo parece una pesadilla. Y todo volver a ser como antes, con Roy y tu juntos, el general Grumman y Maes y yo.

-Espero que tengas razón, Gracia. De verdad que me gustaría que eso ocurriera.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Frank camino por las calles con paso firme y seguro, Corroboro la dirección y se aproximo hasta una pequeña casa que era bastante llamativa. De color claro a diferencia de las otras en un típico toque femenino. Llamo a la puerta y casi inmediatamente la agradable sonrisa de Clare le dio la bienvenida.

-Teniente coronel Archer- le dijo tendiéndole la mano-. Esperaba verlo pronto.

Se aparto de la puerta en un gesto que era una clara invitación a entrar en la casa. Archer pareció durar un segundo pero luego cruzó la mampara seguido por su anfitriona.

-Creo suponer la razón de su visita- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Ha recapacitado sobre mi oferta? ¿La señorita Elizabeth no accedió a casarse con usted?- le recalco en un tono de cierta ironía.

-Podría considerarse algo así. Y si, vengo a solicitar su ayuda- Archer tomo asiento mitrasen Clare le servia una copa que le entrego sonriente. Luego se sentó frente a el.

-Estoy ansiosa por oír lo que tiene que decir, tenerte coronel, lo escucho.

-Hace tres días, Riza huyo de la casa de sus padres luego de negarse a casarse conmigo. La buscamos en algunos sitios, hoteles y esas cosas pero no ha dado señales de vida. Pensamos que podría haber regresado a Central pero nos han dicho que no es así. Aun no le he querido comunicar a su padre, que ella y Mustang sostenían una relación más allá de lo que es conveniente. Sospecho que el tenga algo que ver con su desaparición pero no puedo demostrarlo aun por eso necesito su ayuda.

La sonrisa de Clare había desapareció de sus labios, el solo hecho de imaginarse a Riza viviendo con Roy la ponía enferma.

-Por lo visto, su novia es mas rápida de lo que pensé, siempre me dio la impresión de ser bastante tímida y mire como se han dado las cosas. Acepto trabajar con usted, con el compromiso, claro esta, de que consiga que esa pequeña entrometida se case con usted y se la llave lejos. Roy quedara solo, y si es verdad lo que dice de estar enamorado, quedara destrozado por su separación. Eso me servirá a mi para conseguirlo de nuevo, y quien sabe, quizás tenga suerte y se case conmigo- El rostro de la chica se ilumino ante esta perspectiva, Archer asintió algo desganado pero no tenia mas opción, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que conociera bien a Roy.

-Supongo que esto es un trato. Creo que no es necesario decirle que sea discreta, por lo visto usted esta lejos de ser una chica ingenua.

-Eso es verdad, teniente coronel. No soy ingenua, por lo mismo puede llamarme simplemente Clare, creo que un trato tan formal enfría las emociones- le contesto en forma coqueta.

-Como gustes, Clare. Espero que pongas algún plan en acción y pronto. El padre de Riza esta impaciente y si no quieres ver a tu querido Mustang con una bala a mitad del pecho será mejor que Riza aparezca, y pronto.

- Solo una semana, Frank, una semana y tendrás a tu querida novia de regreso en tus brazos. Pero luego será tu responsabilidad mantenerla allí.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

-¿Realmente crees que sea una buena idea que nos reunamos los cuatro en tu casa Roy?- le preguntó Maes algo dudoso, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su amigo hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Claro que si, por lo menos eso es lo que me sugirió Gracia. De que quizás, si la sométenos a un ambiente que le resulte familiar puede recordar algo. Hoy Grumman no cenara en casa y además me encanta la idea de compartir mi tiempo con ustedes.

-Antes no lo pensabas así, si mal no recuerdo preferías pasar tu tiempo libre con alguna chica guapa, especialmente si esta estaba en tu cama.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿entendido?- le preguntó Roy evidentemente molesto- Menos en presencia de Riza.

-¿Que es lo que no debe repetir Maes en frente de mi, Roy?- la chica lo miro algo ceñuda y le echo los brazos al cuello pero no permitió que el alquimista la besara- Primero quiero mi respuesta. Luego veré si mereces besarme.

-Nada de importancia, Riza. Lo de siempre, no quiere que sepas la clase de mujeriego que era antes de que llegaras tú a cambiarle los esquemas.

Roy lo miro prometiéndole una muerte dolorosa pero Riza pareció restarle importancia y comenzó a reír.

-Como si no lo supiera, coronel Mustang. Desde que llegue a esta ciudad comencé a oír rumores sobre sus tórridos romances con muchachitas encantadoras que terminaban con el corazón roto. Mas te vale que yo no sea una de esas, Roy, yo no soy un muchachita encantadora y terminaría por pegarte un tiro entre lo ojos.

-Esa si es una chica de armas tomar- bromeo Maes mientras entraba a la casa, justo en el momento que Gracia salía a recibirlos.

-Eso también va para ti, Maes. Nada de admiradoras ¿eh?

-Claro que no cielo, pero aun tenemos algo pendiente. Tú sabes que quiero…

-No vuelvas con ese tema por favor- le dijo Gracia tapándose so oídos y riendo- Cuando sea el momento vendrán solos, no me presiones.

-Creo que Maes esta muy ansioso por tener un bebe- le susurro Riza a Roy mientras este la atraía hacia el para abrasarla- Todos los días se lo sugiere.

-A mi también me hace ilusión la idea, ¿sabes?- Riza sintió que se le subían los colores al as mejillas y corrió a esconderse a la cocina fingiendo que iba a vigilar la cena.

-¿Por que mi abuelo no vino con ustedes?

-El general Grumman hoy no cenara con nosotros, tenia una junta, así que en su reemplazo esta Maes. Les informo Roy a las mujeres que ya se disponían a servir

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la conversación que los amigos mantenían. Riza salio de la cocina y descaídamente contesto el teléfono, Roy se dio cuenta y trato de quitarle el aparato pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Buenas, tardes- risa permaneció de pie esperando la respuesta, su facciones antes alegres parecieron ensombrecerse y le tendió el teléfono a Roy mas seria de lo normal- Es Clare, desea hablar contigo.

Maes le dedico a Roy una mirada de preocupación, ambos habían decidido que dadas las circunstancias y por todos los problemas que había tenido Riza lo mejor era no comentarle nada acerca de la visita de Archer a Roy y de las sospechas de este sobre que el alquimista si sabia donde ella estaba en esos momentos. Aun no olvidaba que Clare había prometido venganza, pero era casi imposible que supiera que el y Riza estaban juntos, ¿o si?

Roy tomo el aparato y se dispuso a terminar con aquellas dudas. Clare no tenia ni idea de que Roy estuviera allí, no podía saberlo. El jamás le había dado la dirección o el número telefónico de aquella casa y sin embargo en ese momento ella lo estaba llamando.

-Clare- le dijo en un tono que estaba lejos de ser cordial- ¿Cómo has sabido donde encontrarme?

-Bueno Roy, siempre tengo mis métodos- le dijo soltando una risita que logro irritar a un mas al militar- Fueri me dijo que no te encontrabas en casa, pero que en un caso de emergencia podía comunicarme contigo a este numero.

Roy maldijo por lo bajo a Fueri y sus buenas intenciones, pero el error ya estaba cometido y solo tenia que salir del paso.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Para que me has llamado?- le pregunto tratando de bajar la vos, pero el resto de los presentes estaban atentos a cada una de sus palabras, le seria imposible hablar tranquilamente con Clare con ellos allí, pero si les pedía que saliera Riza se molestaría y pensaría que le guardaba otros motivos.

-Bueno, cariño, veo que no estas solo. ¿Es ella tu nueva amante?- le pregunto con tono desenfadado, pero aun así el alquimista sabia que debía estar furiosa.

-Ese no es tu problema. Clare, solo di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz.

-Si es así- le contesto en tono resignado- Quiero que nos juntemos en una hora en tu casa Roy. Me da igual lo que tengas que hacer o que esa mujer no te deje venir. Te estaré esperando y si no lo haces, daré cierta información de ti a un militar, de nombre…- Roy espero impaciente mientras la chica dilataba a el momento- Archer, si. Frank Archer- dejo escapar nuevamente una risita antes de continuar-. Creo que esta desesperado buscando a su novia, ¿lo sabias? Supongo que si.

Roy contuvo la respiración, todo esto parecía una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Notaba el frió que le recorría la espalda, estaba ente la espada y la pared.

-Bueno, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás?- Roy sentía lo ojos de Riza clavados en su espalda, podía imaginar lo que la chica estaría pensando en esos momentos y estaba seguro que al voltear encontraría dolor y rabian en sus ojos, pero no tenia otra opción. Por Riza no tenia otra opción.

-Esta bien, dentro de una hora- le dijo antes de colgar apresuradamente el auricular y volverse hacia sus amigos.

-He perdido el apetito- dijo Riza sin siquiera mirarlo- Me voy a casa.

Roy hizo el intento de seguirla pero una mirada de furia de Gracia lo detuvo en su lugar, ambas mujeres abandonaron la casa dejando a Roy sumido en la desesperación de no saber que hacer.

- Vaya que has complicados las cosas, Roy. Esta vez Riza no te la perdonara tan fácil.

-Lo se, Maes, lo se. Pero no tengo otra opción. Creo que Clare sabe que la chica con la que salgo es Riza, y sospecho que Archer esta detrás de todo esto.

Ambos parecían preocupados. Roy recogió su chaqueta para salir y ver que ocurría con todo ese lío.

-Iré contigo, lo mejor será que no vayas solo.

-Deja así las cosas Maes. Quédate aquí a cuidar de Riza. Si algo se complica llama a Grumman, el sabrá que hacer- Maes asintió no muy convencido y dejo que su amigo saliera de la casa, la venganza estaba a punto de comenzar.

--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Ya chicas espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente alas que me dejan si opinión así que:

**Evinkuruga**: Gracias por el apoyo y es verdad,, Riza esta muy decidida a no casarse con Frank, peor igual se les complicaran un poco la cosas, espero que te guste y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Azumi-93**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes por el review, mientras te guste el chap yo feliz. Gracias por el apoyo, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Si, creo que a veces se me va la mano y termino haciendo sufrir demasiado a los personajes, pero es necesario, jejeeje, gracias por el apoyo y espero que este chap también te guste, ciao.

**Hanae:** Gracias por tus palabras, me animas un montón. Sobre lo des sus padres es verdad, aun falta muchas cosas y espero que no se aburran por que la historia va para largo, pero ya irán descubriendo mas cosas. Espero que te guste el chap y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Lucero**: Gracias por tus palabras, me animas mucho. Sobre el misterio que ronda a Riza aun falta un poco para saber que ocurrió realmente, pero ya verán que es mas complejo de lo que parece. Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Tsuki-one chan**: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que ye guste el chap, aunque la historia esta mas densa. Nos leísmo luego, ciao.

**PoisonWind**: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. Espero que le resto de la historia no te decepciones y tratare de ser lo mas puntual posible, gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Confianza es el sentimiento**_

_**de poder creer a una persona**_

_**incluso cuando se sabe que él**_

_**mentiría en nuestro lugar.**_

( Henry Louis Mencken)

**Capitulo 10: Confianza.**

_-¡Si tanto te gusta deberías haberte quedado con ella!- Riza le grito furiosa caminando de prisa hacia la casa, Roy trataba de alcanzarla y al ver que la iba a sujetar del brazo la niña le dio un mantón-. Déjame en paz Roy, ¡vete!_

_-¡¿Por que no eres capaz de oír razonamientos, Riza?!. Espera, no te dejare ir a casa hasta que me escuches._

_Esa ves el chico parecía tan molesto como ella y la sujeto del brazo apoyándola contra un árbol y colocándole aun brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo para impedirle escapar._

_-Habla, Roy. No tengo todo el día- le espeto en tono frió._

_-Clare no me gusta, no me interesa para nada. Es verdad que a ella le gusto- los ojos de Riza parecían querer matarlo- pero yo no siento lo mismo._

_-¡Me da igual!_

_-¡No!¡No te da igual por que si así fuera no estarías montando este espectáculo!- le dijo mientras observaba como alguno chicos que al igual que ellos, salían ya de clases los miraban de reojo al pasar por su lado._

_-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, ahora déjame ir a casa-._

_-No, yo te llevare a casa como todos los días. ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña mal criada, ¿quieres?!- le grito molesto._

_-Soy una niña, no lo olvides._

_-Lamentablemente para ti, ya no lo eres Riza- esta ves su voz sonaba cansada, como si estuviera harto de aquellas absurdas peleas que se generaban casi todos los días después de clases. Cuando volvían a casa eran otra ves los grandes amigos de siempre, pero en la escuela, con Clare rondando a Roy constantemente las cosas era muy distintas._

_Riza observaba a su amigo molesta, las cosas se habían complicado tanto entre ellos. Le dolía reconocer que roy ya era mayor y que le interesaban otras cosas. Salía con sus amigos y habla con otras chicas y ella estaba molesta por eso. No quería dejar ser importante en su vida._

_-Siempre dices que lo soy, que siempre lo seré para ti.- esta ves Riza ya no gritaba pero parecía triste, Roy le sonrió y le arreglo un mecho de cabello que se le había escapado._

_-Bueno, eso es verdad. Para mí siempre serás a alguien a quien debo cuidar._

_-Como a una hermana menor- continúo Riza en tono abatido._

_-No, no como a una hermana, creo que hace tiempo deje de verte de esa forma- Riza sintió que se sonrojaba al ver los oscuros ojos del chico clavados en los suyos. Sintió miedo y vergüenza, mezclado con la confusión de lo que el le decía y de lo que ella sentía._

_-No esperaremos todo el día- les dijo Maes mientras los observaba- Si llego tarde a casa, mi madre me matará, por no decir lo que hará mi padre. Luego arreglan sus problemas sentimentales, tórtolos. Yo ahora solo quiero cenar._

_Ambos se sonrojaron, Riza se aparto enseguida de donde se encontraba, caminando junto a Gracia que se encogió de hombros. Roy miro a Maes dispuesto a golpearlo pero su amigo solo se limito a sonreír._

A pesar de lo tarde que era aun no era capas de conciliar el sueño. Se había ido a la cama temprano pero solo había conseguido dar una vuelta tras otra. Molesta y dolida por la reacción de Roy.

¿Por que había tenido que acudir a aquella cita?

Ella entendía que Clare no se tomara bien su separación, pero Roy no tenia por que intentar consolarle. Ella no haría lo mismo por Frank y si lo hiciera, estaba segura de que Roy seria el primero en recriminárselo.

Desesperada, se levanto lo mas despacio que pudo, vistiéndose a oscuras para salir de la casa. Si no hablaba con Roy esa noche sabia que las cosas empeorarían al dejar que su imaginación, demasiado activa esa noche, siguiera amenazándola con tórridas historias.

El aire frió de la noche azotándole el rostro le dio nuevos ánimos, camino decidida hasta la casa del joven militar. La puerta aun esta abierta por lo cual supuso que bien el chico ya había llegado o Maes aun no se iba, al final decidió pasar de todas formas. Hablar con el amigo de Roy tampoco era una mala idea esa noche.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

-Me alegra tanto de que hayas venido- Clare se puso de pie para recibirlo e intentó besarlo pero Roy la evito fácilmente.

Se sentía terriblemente molesto con ella por todo lo que había ocurrido. Riza estaría furiosa y herida por lo que pensaría que el estaba haciendo, algo que por el jamás hubiera deseado hacer, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era hablar con Clare, pero la seguridad de Riza era mas importante que cualquier cosa.

-Vamos, Clare, ¿que es lo que tenias que hablar conmigo?

La chica sonrió y lo invito a sentarse a su lado, Roy negó con la cabeza y ella hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Antes no eras tan frió conmigo, amor- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro exagerado- Por lo que veo, esa muchachita te ha atrapado por completo.

-No se a lo que te refieres, Clare. Se mas precisa, por favor.

-¿De verdad que no sabes de lo que hablo, Roy? Creo que tendré que refrescarte un poco la memoria. Todo se limita a Elizabeth Bradley.

Su expresión de triunfo le provoco repulsión a Roy. Era verdad que Clare siempre había sido un poco manipuladora, pero jamás se le cruzo a el por la cabeza que ella pudiera ser una persona mala, pero ahora… ¿seria a caso todo culpa de lo que el había hecho? Lo dudaba, la esencia de las personas es algo que nunca cambia, puede ocultarse pero siempre esta allí, como una amenaza.

-¿Elizabeth Bradley?

-Si, la chica con la que sales. La ex prometida de Archer. Según muchos, una criatura muy hermosa y encantadora. ¿Fue eso lo que te llamo la atención de ella, Roy? Por que si es así, ya también lo soy, ¿o hay algo más?

La idea de contarle la verdad a Clare cruzo por su cabeza, pero decidió desecharla. La situación era complicada sin necesidad de que el lo hiciera aun peor. Riza ya había sufrido bastante con el enfrentamiento ante su padre y ante Archer para que el le presentara una nueva rival,

- Vamos, Clare. Termina el juego y dime que quieres de una ves.

-Esta bien- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica-. Te quiero a ti, Roy. Deseo que vuelvas conmigo.

-Sabes que no lo haré. Estas perdiendo tu tiempo.

-Pensé que me darías esa respuesta- Clare se puso de pie acercándose peligrosamente hasta el-. ¿Cuánto darías por ella, Roy? ¿Cuánto serias capas de sacrificar?

No hacia falta que ella le dijera lo que pretendía hacer, sus ojos hablaban por si mismos.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti, Clare.

-Claro que no, amor. Solo deseaba saber que harías por proteger a tu delicada señorita. Archer la esta buscando, ¿sabes? Y tú eres su principal sospechoso.

Clare apoyo sus manos en el pecho del alquimista fingiendo una expresión de tristeza.

-Te amo demasiado para verte sufrir. Pero no dejare que una chica como esa te aparte de mi lado, así que te ofreceré un trato, cielo. No le diré a nadie sobre el lugar en el que ella se encuentra, pero tú regresaras conmigo Roy, sin rencores, como si nada entre nosotros hubiera cambiado.

La sola idea le parecía absurda, pero sin embargo sabia que si Frank o Bradley la encontraban, Riza estaría en serios problemas.

-¿Tu silencio por que regrese contigo?- le preguntó Roy resignado.

-Si, me alegra ver lo rápido que entendeos las cosas, querido. No es necesario que me contestes hoy mismo. Puedo esperar hasta mañana. Pero te aseguro que este donde este, la encontrare, y no dudare en decirle a Archer donde encontrarla. Solo de ti depende su seguridad.

Roy asintió resignado, esa noche tendría mucho en que pensar.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

El sonido de una puerta que se cerraba despacio hizo que el militar que descansaba en el sofá se sobresaltara, rápidamente su puso de pie y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Riza de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Te asuste?- le pregunto la chica al observar su reacción.

-Solo pensaba que era Roy, ¿Qué haces aquí, Riza? Ya es tarde.

-Bueno, supongo que lo mismo que tu. Esperar a Roy- una leve sonrisa asomo a sus labios y Maes asintió aun somnoliento.

-Entonces esperaremos juntos. Toma asiento mientras te traigo un pocote café. No se que le habrá acorrido a mi amigo, pero seguro que no tarda en llegar.

Riza asintió algo cohibida. Su relación con Maes no había sido de las mejores, pero entre la perspectiva de regresar a su casa sola y llena de dudas era mejor esperar junto a el por Roy. Cuando estuvo de regreso, le tendió una tasa de café y se sentó frente a ella para beberse el suyo.

-Siento lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, Riza. Se que para ti todo esto debe ser difícil, pero lamentablemente Roy no tenia otra opción.

-Hubiera preferido que no se juntara con ella. Clare no me agrada mucho…

-Es lógico, cuando eran niñas tampoco se llevan del todo bien

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, Clare es dos años mayor que tu, y te molestaba bastante, sobre todo por que odiaba que tu y Roy fueran tan amigos, incluso una ves la golpeaste en la escuela. Casi le rompiste la nariz- le dijo el militar sonriendo- Eras la chica con mas agallas que he conocido en mi vida.

-Pero no te agrado- le dijo Riza desanimada.

-Bueno, creo que jamás hemos tenido la oportunidad de limar asperezas. Cuando eras niña, bueno, tampoco eras dulce y simpática, la mayoría de las veces estabas discutiendo conmigo y me hacías sentir tonto. Lo que mas me molestaba era que Roy estaba tan interesado en ti que te dejaba pasar absolutamente todo, le gustabas demasiado.

_-Te prometo que si esa mocosa me vuelve a provocar le bajare los humos de una sola ves._

_-No puedes enfadarte con ella, Maes, Riza solo estaba tomándote el pelo y tu vas y te enfadas y la tratas mal, es lógico que se enfade contigo._

_Maes miro molesto a su amigo moviendo la cabeza._

_-Te tiene colgado, ¿verdad? Estas tan enamorado de ella que te niegas a ver la clase de chica que es, ojala abras los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

-Lamento lo que haya hecho, aunque no lo recuerde.

-Lo se, Riza. Y por mi parte esta bien, me alegra que Roy sea feliz contigo, y estoy seguro de que tu lo serás con el. Es una persona maravillosa.

Ambos continuaron en silencio, la compañía les bastaba para sentirse más seguros. Al cabo de veinte minutos sintieron el ruido de un coche al estacionarse en la puerta de la casa. Seguramente seria Roy.

Riza sintió el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo, había llegado la hora saber a que se enfrentaría ahora.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Roy estuvo caminado durante mucho rato tratando de encontrar una solución para el lió en el que se encontraba. Podía decirle a Clare que desechaba su propuesta, pero eso significaría poner a Riza en peligro. Si tomaba la alternativa de regresar cos Clare, perdería a Riza para siempre.

La desesperación no lo dejaba pensar con tranquilidad, era irónico pensar que en las veces que el había expuesto su vida jamás había dudado tanto sobre lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, ahora que la vida y la felicidad de la persona que el mas amaba en el mundo dependían de el, no era capas de tomar una decisión.

No importara cuanto pensara, no había otra salida. Suspiro resignado, maldiciendo a la vida por no permitirle ser feliz, quizás un pago por todos sus pecados. Se subió al coche para poner rumbo a su casa. Sabía que Riza lo estaría esperando y tendría que poner fin a todo aquello para cuidar de ella.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Riza se sorprendió mucho al ver la expresión de abatimiento del joven alquimista. Parecía terriblemente cansado y triste. Sabía que las noticias que traía no eran buenas.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado, amigo, ha sido un anoche larga- le dijo Maes tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero sin duda, también se había percato del estado de melancolía en el que su amigo se encontraba.

-Ha sido una noche… difícil- respondió desanimado-. Maes, agradezco tu ayuda, pero me gustaría que me dejaras solo. Riza y yo tenemos que platicar.

El militar entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Beso a Riza en la mejilla y dio unas palmada en la espalda a su amigo en señal de apoyo antes de salir dejando a Riza y a Roy sumidos en un silencio denso e incomodo.

-Lamento haber ido a ver a Clare, Riza.

-Creo que eso no es suficiente para mí. Quizás sea injusta contigo, pero no me permites llegar a confiar en ti, Roy. Sin eso no puede haber una relación entre nosotros, ¿te das cuenta?

El militar asintió cabizbajo, tenía que reunir el valor suficiente para decirle que no seguirían juntos. Solo le diría que se había dado cuenta que se hacían daño mutuamente y que lo mejor era que cada uno siguiera su propio camino, no permitiría que se enterara que el volvería con Clare.

-En ese caso… creo que lo mejor será que terminemos- logro decir controlando el temblor de su vos- Últimamente los problemas se han venido uno tras otro, y no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas, Roy? ¿Crees que soy un problema en tu vida?- le preguntó Riza en tono frió. Roy levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos ámbar que lo observaban con una mezcla de rabia contenida, miedo y tristeza. Eso resultara más difícil de lo que había pensado.

- Si. Eres un problema en mi vida, Riza.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que la chica se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera directo hacia la puerta de la casa. Todo se había acabado.

Roy se dejo caer en el sofá. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Riza lo odiaría por el resto de su vida.

_-No habrá jamás un problema tan grande que no podamos solucionar juntos, ¿me crees verdad? ¿Confías en mi?- le preguntó el chico a la niña que lloraba sobre su pecho._

_-Confió en ti, Roy. Confió en ti más que en mi misma._

Corrió hacia la puerta, aun no era demasiado tarde, hablaría con Riza, no podía dejar las cosas así, no ahora que ella lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

Su sorpresa fue aun mayor al encontrársela en la puerta, con las mejillas encendidas pero aquella determinación en sus ojos que era lo que siempre le había fascinado de ella. Su fortaleza para enfrentar los problemas.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir el militar, pero Riza le poso un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar.

-No quiero más mentiras, Roy. Eso no nos servirá de nada. Te aseguro que nada de lo que me digas puede hacerme mas daño del que ya he soportado en mi vida, solo te pido que confíes en mi, como y lo hago en ti.

Roy la observo sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable, la atrajo hacia el apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho. Permanecieron así por un momento hasta que el se decidió a hablar.

-Hoy Archer fue a verme, sospecha que tu y yo estamos saliendo y que yo estoy en conocimiento de tu paradero- Riza asintió en silencio-. El siguiente problema es que Clare, sabe que estas en mi casa. Me propuso el trato de que si regresaba con ella. No le diría a Archer donde encontrarte.

-Y tú pensabas hacer eso por mí- término Riza-. De verdad que te lo agradezco, Roy. Pero creo que nada conseguiremos si seguimos ocultándonos. Tantas mentiras, tantas cosas ocultas no nos ayudaran en nada.

-Pero tu seguridad…

-No soy tan débil como crees- le dijo levantando el rostro hacia el y sonriéndole- Se defenderme sola y se que teniéndote a mi lado todo ira mejor.

-¿Tanto confías en mi, Riza?

-Ni siquiera te lo imaginas. Te confiaría mi vida Roy, como te he confiado mi corazón.

El la beso dulcemente, ella tenia razón. La verdad seria lo único que los mantendría juntos. La verdad y la confianza mutua serian el camino de bebían recorrer para poder ser felices algún día.

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les hay gusto el chap, todo parece ir tranquilo pero la próxima semana sufrirán un poco. Gracias a lo que leen y especialmente los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Como ves amiga, no terminó del todo mal, por lo menos confían el uno en el otro. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana. Ciao

**Evinkuruga:** Ojala que no te pase nada cuándo leas el chap y después tampoco, espero que te haya gustado y como ves este termino mas feliz, pero aun falta un poco. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Como ves la confianza y el amor lo pueden todo. Así que por el momento están muy decididos a no dejarse doblegar. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos luego.

**Tsuki-one chan**: Espero que este también te haya gustado y como ves lo perdonó, ahora están juntos , felices y decididos, solo queda esperar a ver que pasa Gracias y nos leemos luego, ciao


	11. Chapter 11

_**Decir la verdad**_

_**cuando sabemos que nos pesará,**_

_**es la mejor prueba de honradez**_.

(Dave Weinbaum)

**Capitulo 11: Dando paso a la verdad.**

-Así que ya has solucionado todo, Espero que lo que haya hecho de resultado, Clare, Bradley ya esta impaciente por no encontrar a Riza, tendré graves problemas si no consigo que regrese pronto casa- Archer se puso de pie para miar por la ventana, estaba comenzado a llover.

-Tranquilo, Frank. Te aseguro que mañana mismo tendré a Roy en la puerta de mi casa diciéndome que volverá conmigo, haría lo que fuera por esa tonta. Y claro, ella quedará destrozada, así que tu tendrás que encargarte de ella., yo ya tendré lo que quiero, solo me faltara que la saques de esta cuidad lo mas rápido posible.

-Te aseguro que lo haré, en cuanto regresa conmigo pediré un traslado, mientras menos posibilidades tenga de verse con Mustang será mejor.

Clare se cerco hasta el recostándose en su hombro.

-Es una lastima que no hayamos podido conocernos mejor, quizás, en otras circunstancias la historia seria diferente, por el momento solo me interesa atraer nuevamente a Roy.

-Espero que lo hagas bien, Clare, eres hermosa, pero te aseguro que ni siquiera eso te ayudara si despiertas mi ira.

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el cristal de la ventana lograron despertarlo, observo por un momento a la chica que dormía profundamente a su lado. Era tan hermosa.

Durante la noche se habían quedado platicando sobre lo que les quedaba por hacer, tendría un día difícil, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento se quedaron dormidos.

Se inclino para besarla suavemente en los labios, ella le hecho los brazos al cuello para lograr que se quedara junto a ella.

-Buenos días, pequeña- le dijo contra su cuello- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien, pero creo que ya es hora de levantarnos. Recuerda que mi abuelo no tiene idea que no dormí en casa anoche- Riza se sentó en la cama y observó la oscura mañana que se avecinaba- esta lloviendo. Es una lastima.

-Creo que si, pero si estas conmigo prometo no deprimirme, vamos, quédate un minuto mas- le dijo Roy recostándola de nuevo a su lado.

-No puedo, mi abuelo se preocupara y si no aparezco pronto, puede que venga a echarte la puerta abajo, vamos, tengo que ir a cambiarme ropa. Hoy hablaremos con mis padres sobre nuestra relación, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo- le dijo Roy con vos preocupada a lo que Riza solo le sonrió.

-Mi madre es encantadora, me padre es otra cosa pero descuida, no estaremos mucho tiempo en su casa, lo necesario para solucionar este asunto.

-Mi madre estaría feliz de vernos así, siempre quiso que sentara cabeza y a ti te adoraba

-Y yo te adoro a ti- le dijo Riza dándole un corto beso y poniéndose de pie-. Nos espera un largo día.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

-Enseguida- grito Clare mientras corría a abrir la puerta, estaba segura de que seria Roy, y al verlo esperando le sonrió feliz- me alegra que hayas tomado tan rápido esta decisión, pasa.

Roy entro en el apartamento pero la chica se sorprendió aun mas al ver que esta ves no venia solo, sino que Riza estaba a su lado.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?- le preguntó indignada, Riza solo se limito mirarla con cierto desprecio pero prefirió guardar silencio- Roy, yo pensé…

-Que venia a darte una respuesta y a eso es a lo que he venido- le dijo tomando aire-. Bien Clare, con Riza hemos decidido que a pesar de lo generosa que era tu oferta lo mejor será rechazarla, no volveré contigo.

Un ligero rubor tiño las pálidas mejillas de la mujer al ver que Riza la observaba detenidamente, pendiente de cada detalle, como disfrutando del momento.

-Entonces no me dejaras otra opción que hablar con Archer, el esta muy preocupado por… tu amiga.

Roy parecía dispuesto a intervenir pero Riza le apoyo un mano en el brazo para indicarle que no lo hiciera.

-No te preocupes por eso, Clare, esta misma tarde iremos a hablar con el. Cuando me fui de casa le deje claro que no regresaría con el, pero creo que a Frank le hace falta aun recordatorio, así que no te molestes.

-Tu padre…- logro murmurar Clare sin saber aun como reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás pensó que Roy seria capas de contarle lo que elle le había propuesto a Riza.

-Oh, veo que también estabas enterada de eso- dijo Riza- bien, en este momento vamos a hablar con ellos, no queremos mas mentiras y creemos que este es el momento adecuado para comunicarles mi decisión.

Clare la miro furiosa, pero haciendo uso de toda su tranquilidad le sonrió con desprecio.

-Me alegro por ustedes, pero te aseguro que Frank no te dejara en paz así como así. Si realmente pensabas que te dejaría ir si se lo pedías, eso quiere decir que realmente no lo conocías en nada. Te quiere a su lado, aunque no me explico por que, y te aseguro que hará lo que este en sus manos para conseguirlo.

-Basta Clare, no es necesario que ofendas a Riza, no es algo que te vaya a permitir de nuevo- Roy parecía molesto por como se estaban dando las cosas.

-No te preocupes Roy, lo que ella me diga para mi no tiene importancia- Riza se dio la vuelta para abandonar la casa, ya había tenido suficiente por esa mañana y al parecer Clare ya había entendido el mensaje, sintió que la sujetaban de brazo y al voltear sintió la bofetada, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-Te dije que no te propasaras con ella, Clare, te lo advertí- le dijo Roy tomándola sin ninguna delicadeza del brazo y apartándola lejos de Riza mientras le dedicaba una mirada de rencor.

_Jamás se había esperado la bofetada, Riza miro asombrada a Clare que la observaba sonriente, en ese momento su sorpresa se trasformo en furia al darse cuanta de que la había golpeado._

_Su primer impulso fue devolverle el golpe, pero Clare era mucho mas alta que ella y tenia mas fuerza, por lo cual la desventaja era clara._

_-Te dije que no te propasaras con ella, Clare. Le dijo Roy furioso mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la apartaba en forma brusca logrando que la chica se mostrara indignada., el chico no había visto el comienzo de la discusión, pero alertado por Maes logro llegar a tiempo antes d e que Riza intentara matarla._

_-No sabía que te gustaran las niñitas mal criadas, Roy. Si me lo hubieses dicho no habría estado perdiendo todo este tiempo contigo- le espero molesta la niña._

_-No soy ninguna niña, y si…- Roy le dedico una mirada de advertencia a Riza que se quedo callada de golpe._

_- Supongo que eso no es asunto tuyo, pero la verdad es que espero que realmente dejes de perder el tiempo conmigo- esta ves su vos no mostraba ninguna emoción, como si estar allí fuera solo una perdida de tiempo- Vamos, Riza. Tengo que llevarte a casa._

_Riza lo siguió obediente, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había provocado pero a la ves feliz por que Roy la hubiera defendido, siguiendo un impulso tomo a Roy de la mano. El solo la miro un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada y tampoco la aparto._

_-¿Estas enojado conmigo, Roy?- la vos de Riza parecía triste._

_-Enojado, no. Pero si un poco decepcionado- le dijo mientras seguían el camino a casa- No deberías haber caído en el jugo de Clare, tu eres una chica lista, Riza. Ella solo buscaba provocarte y lo consiguió, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?_

_Riza continuo en silencio, se sentía triste por haber logrado que Roy se sintiera así por su culpa._

_-Yo… lo siento._

_Roy la acaricio la rubia cabecita, y luego le paso el brazo por los hombros para abrasarla._

_-No quiero mas peleas, no quiero que te vulvas a meterte en un lió, ¿me lo prometes?_

_Riza asintió mas animada, sin embargo Roy estaba seguro de que le estaba pidiendo imposibles_.

Clare observó aquella escena sorprendida, como removiendo los recuerdos del pasado, recordó las palabras de Roy sobre que estaba enamorada de la persona a la que había amado por mas de doce años. El parecido, la complicidad entre ellos, todo calzaba pero Riza estaba muerta, debía estar muerta.

Roy sujeto a Riza de la mano para salir lo mas rápido posible de allí, la muchacha estaba aun demasiado aturdida como para tratar de estrangular a Clare y tenia que aprovechar antes de que reaccionara.

Clare se acerco hasta la puerta y sonrió triunfante.

-Bienvenida a casa, Elizabeth Hawkeye, han sido mucho años sin vernos- le dijo en tono irónico.

Riza se volteo sorprendida, no podía ser que ella supera quien era, Clare no debía recordarla. La presión de la mano de Roy sobre la suya la volvió a la realidad, el ni siquiera se había volteado, simplemente siguió su camino, hasta que llegaron a la calle.

-¿Que haremos ahora, Roy?- le dijo Riza nerviosa- Ella sabe quien soy.

Roy dejo escapar un suspiro y la abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba bajo la presión de sus brazos.

-Seguir a delante Riza, eso es lo que debemos hacer. Seguir adelante.

----------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------

Clare corrió para alcanzar al militar que avanzaba un poco mas adelante que ella, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo sujeto del brazo para que se volteara a mirarla, estaba furiosa.

-¿En que mas me has mentido, Frank? ¿Por que no me dijiste quien era ella realmente?- le grito con rabia.

-¿Podrías calmarte y explicarme de lo que hablas, Clare?- le susurró con tono frió mientras la apartaba para que dejara de llamar la atención- Explícate.

-Sobre Riza, sobre quien es ella realmente.

Frank la observo detenidamente para ver si estaba mintiendo, pero parte de la desesperación que velaba sus ojos le aseguro que lo que decía era cierto.

-¿Qué pasa con Riza? ¿Qué se supone que no te he dicho?

-Quien es realmente. Elizabeth Hawkeye, la nieta del general Grumman. La amiga de toda la vida de Roy.

La mañana seguía siendo oscura, y el sonido de los truenos lograba otorgarle una atmósfera mas deprimente al día, Frank la observó entrecerrando los ojos, y apretando la mandíbula, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y se relajo.

-No se de lo que hablas realmente Clare, pero se que Riza no es hija de Bradley, por lo que se es adoptada, pero ella no lo sabe. Pero el resto de tu historia me parece imposible. A ella la criaron de pequeña, no puede ser la nieta de Grumman y mucho menos haber conocido a Roy, jamás a salido de Central.

-Te digo que es ella- respondió Clare molesta-. La llame por su nombre y casi se muere de la impresión, a demás para Roy debió haber estado claro desde el primer momento, eran inseparable y cando ella desapareció y todos la creyeron muerta, bueno… el se quedo destrozado.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Muerta?- le preguntó Archer terriblemente confundido- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta Clare?

-Te digo lo que vi. Si no me quieres creer allá tu, pero yo utilizaré esto lo mas que pueda, pero me gustaría poder contra con tu ayuda, para poder saber que ha sido de la vida de Riza todos estos años.

-Ya lo sabes, Riza ha sido la hija de Bradley, no hay nada más que acotar.

-Yo creo que si Frank, aun necesito saber como llego a serlo. Saber que es lo que oculta Bradley.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que solucionemos esto- le dijo Riza a Roy frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo estaré contigo- el contacto de los dedos de Roy entrelazados con los suyos le daba gran seguridad, aun conservaba la llave de la casa pero prefirió llamar. Al cabo de un minuto Lust apareció en la puerta y lanzó un grito al verla, lanzándose a llorar en sus brazos.

-Riza, mi pequeña- le dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar-. ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenias tan preocupada, pensaba que te había…

-Tranquila mama, he estado bien. Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tomar algunas decisiones con respecto a mi futuro.- le dijo Riza sonreído y observado a Roy que permanecía en silencio, logando que Lust también se fijara en el.

-Tu amigo es…

-E el coronel Roy Mustang, y no es mi amigo, es mi novio.

Lust palideció la ver que Bradley se acercaba molesto hacia Riza que no parecía inmutarse.

-¿Tu novio?- le pregunto en tono molesto- Por si no lo recuerdas, insensata, Frank Archer es tu novio, y tienes fijada una fecha para tu boda , así que será mejor que te vayas sacando todas esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza.

- No me casare con Frank, eso te lo dije el día que me fui de la casa. Ninguna de tus amenazas me hará cambiar de opinión.- le dijo desafiante, Bradley se acerco a ella dispuesto a golpearla pero Roy la alcanzó a sujetar del brazo y la acerco a su lado para que no pudiera tocarla.

- General, realmente no creo que esta sea la manera de solucionar las cosas con Riza- su vos no mostraba emoción alguna pero era firme y segura, Riza se sintió aliviada de que el estuviera en ese momento junto a ella.

-Tú no me das órdenes, Mustang. Por si lo Has olvidado, soy tu superior.

-Eso es cierto, general. Pero no estamos en el cuartel. Y tampoco estamos resolviendo un asuntó militar, si no que estamos hablando del futuro de su hija y si usted trata de dañarla de alguna manera me olvidare de que le debo respeto, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

- Coronel Mustang, por favor…- le suplico Lust al ver la profunda mirada de odio con que lo observaba Bradley, pero el joven alquimista no mostraba preocupación.

-No se preocupe señora Bradley, ya nos marchamos- le dijo en forma cortés a Lust mientras tomaba la mano de Riza para salir de la casa- Espero que nos veamos luego, y no se preocupes, cuidaré de su hija.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras se acercaba apara besar a Riza en ambas mejillas- Cuídate, hija, te veré en cuanto pueda.

-Lo se, mama. Estaré bien.

-¿Adonde crees que vas, Elizabeth?- le preguntó con rabia contenida Bradley- Esta es tu casa, aquí es donde debes estar.

-Esta jamás ha sido mi casa, ¿sabes? Solo venia a comunicarles mi decisión, y ahora que ya la sabes, nos vamos.

- Te prohíbo que cruces esa puerta, ¡es una orden!

Riza lo observo durante unos minutos y se sintió triste, ese hombre jamás la había querido, y había matado todo el cariño que ella le pudo haber tenido.

-Lamento comunicarte esto, pero yo ya no acepto órdenes tuyas. Debo irme.

Ambos continuaron caminando bajo la lluvia, el silencio les ayudaba a aclarar los últimos acontecimientos, los cuales parecían ir escapando a veces de sus manos, pero Riza observo a Roy que caminaba a su lado y sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Crees que he hecho bien en decir la verdad?- le pregunto insegura.

- Claro que si, pequeña. No tenemos por que ocultarnos. Solo espero que tu padre se calme un poco.

-Lamento provócate tantos problemas, Roy- le dijo ella sintiendo como se le formaba aun nudo en la garganta y se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas-, de verdad que no…

-Tranquila, nada puede ser tan terrible que no lo podamos resolver juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió y se recostó en su hombro.

-Este solo será el principio de los problemas, ¿verdad?

- No lo se, pero se que tendremos que ser fuertes.

Los pasos sobre la acera mojada los hicieron voltear, Archer caminaba con paso decidido hacia ellos y Riza noto como Roy se tensaba.

-Me alegra encontrarte Riza, o mejor dicho, señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Riza sintió como le faltaban las fuerzas pero se apoyo en Roy. Frank también conocía su secreto.

----------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre a agradezco a todos lo que leen y a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

Taiji-ya Hawkeye: Espero que te hay gustado el chap y como ves las cosas ya se están complicando, pronto comenzará todo a salir a la luz así que solo queda leer, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Evinkuruga:** Como ves aun están juntos y felices, pero no durara por mucho, habrá algunos problemas serios, muy serios, pero no te amargo mas, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Azumi-93**: Amiga, supongo que debes andar apurada pero igual gracia por el apoyo, espero que te guste el chap, ciao

**ALennis:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero no te puedo prometer no hacerlos sufrir (tendencia de la autora al drama), pero terminara bien, eso te lo prometo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Si es verdad. La confianza es lo mas importante, además ahora Clare y Archer saben que Riza oculta algo y Roy se acaba de ganarse un nuevo enemigo, Bradley, así que haber como marcha el siguiente chap, gracias por el apoyo amiga y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cuando Pandora miró la caja,**_

_**se dio cuenta**_

_**que sólo quedaba**_

_**Esperanza...**_

**Capitulo 12:**** La caja de Pandora.**

-¿Te sorprende, Riza? Ningún secreto puede serlo por toda la vida.- Archer le sonrió antes de continuar su camino, al pasar por el lado de Roy lo miro con desprecio-. Espero que te dure la felicidad Mustang, te aseguro que no será por mucho, ella no es lo que tu crees que es o lo que recuerdas que era. Además, te aseguro que muchos desearían verte muerto.

Riza se aferro al brazo de Roy buscando protección, el la rodeo por la cintura, molesto por que Archer hubiera logrado lastimarla y por no haber sido capas de defenderla.

-Quiero ir a casa, Roy- le dijo la chica que se encontraba un poco pálida-. La verdad es que no me siento muy bien.

-Riza, no tienes por que preocuparte, nada de lo que digan hará cambiar mi opinión sobre ti y lo sabes.

-Claro que lo se, Roy. El problema es que no se como se tomara esto mi padre, si todo lo que tu me has contado es verdad, significa que estoy con ellos por algún motivo. Mi madre jamás me ha dicho nada y por eso nunca pensé que pudiera no ser su hija, sin embargo …- Riza trato de sacar de su cabeza el recuerdo de los gritos y las amenazas que eran una constante en las discusiones con Bradley- sin embargo con mi padre las cosas siempre fueron distintas. Cuando era mas niña pensaba que se debía a que el hubiera preferido que yo fuera un hombre, hoy me doy cuenta que la razón era mas sencilla pero no por eso menos dolorosa. Yo no soy su hija, no tenia ninguna obligación para quererme, pero estoy segura de que existe algún motivo mas profundo, algo que lo obligo a soportarme por tantos años.

Roy solo la abrazo mientras continuaban su lento recorrido por las calles húmedas y desiertas. Las palabras de Riza le recordaban mucho a las del general Grumman, y el alquimista estaba seguro de que el militar no había compartido sus sospechas con su nieta, eso quería decir que algo de verdad debía que haber en aquella suposiciones. ¿Pero cual seria la verdad?

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

_La hora pasaba demasiado deprisa, Riza __volvió a consultar el reloj; Roy llevaba dos horas de atraso y el nunca la hacia esperar tanto. Realmente no le gustaba que anduviera sola. Volvió a sentarse, esperanzaba de que su amigo llegaría luego, pero inquieta como se encontraba, permanecer inmóvil se le hacia casi imposible._

_Cami__no unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo. Camino de nuevo y volvió a mirar por el camino._

_Nada._

_Roy simplemente no daba señales de vida. ¿Se habría arrepentido de llevarla a Central después de lo que había ocurrido ente ellos en la noche. No, Roy siempre cumplía sus promesas._

_-¿__Que esperas pequeña?- la vos de la anciana la sobresalto, pero al ver que no parecía peligrosa se tranquilizó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Espero por un amigo, vamos de viaje a ciudad Central, pero creo que debe haberle ocurrido algo, se ha demorado un poco._

_-Vaya, ¿por que no regresas a tu casa?- volvió a preguntar la anciana, Riza sabia que no podía decirle la verdad, ¿como le explicaba a esa señora que se había saltado las clases por hacer aquella excursión y que si su abuelo se enteraba terminaría castigada por el resto de su vida?_

_-Es que prometí esperarlo y si me marchara quizás nos cruzaríamos por el camino y el se preocuparía- le dijo, por lo menos parte de aquella mentira era verdad, si Roy llagaba y no la encontraba se preocuparía._

_-Ins__isto en que no tendrías que andar sola, puedo acompañarte un momento, hasta que llegue mi hija a recogerme- se ofreció amablemente la señora y Riza se sintió muy aliviada por aquella oferta, algo la inquietaba- Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?_

_Riza vacilo un instante. Cua__ndo era niña su madre solía decirle que no debía entablar conversación con extraños y mucho menos darle su nombre, pero aquella señora no podía hacerle nada._

_-Elizabeth Hawkeye._

_-¿Vives cerca? Yo si, a unas cuantas casa de aquí, pero la mayoría de las veces prefiero estar en casa de mi hija, por aquí es bastante solidario, ¿sabes?._

_-Bueno, si. Vivo en la calle qu__e esta detrás del parque. Soy la nieta del Coronel Grumman._

_La anciana pareció sorprenderse y le sonrió aun as._

_-Conozco a tu abuelo y es una gran persona, pero creo que a el no le agradaría saber que te encuentras sola aquí, ¿verdad?_

_Riza solo se limito a sonreír en silencio, un coche paro cerca de donde ella se encontraba y la anciana se puso de pie con alguna dificultad y le acaricio la cabeza en gesto afectuoso._

_-D__ebo marcharme, pequeña. Si tu amigo no viene pronto vete a casa, este no es sitio para una muchachita como tu._

_Riza asintió y vio como se alejaba el coche. Volvió a mirar hacia el caminó ,Roy aun no venia. Un hombre permanecía sentado sin moverse desde antes que ella llegara, nuevamente aquella sensación de inquietud la invadió, pero no podía tener miedo, Roy siempre le decía que no tenia que temer de las cosas, ser siempre valiente._

_Pero rogaba por que se diera prisa._

Riza abrió los ojos, y una sonrisa acudió a sus labios al ver a su amiga que la contemplaba sentada a su lado en la cama.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentada?

Gracia le tendió un vaso con agua antes de contestar.

-Bueno, creo que cerca de un ahora, pero le prometí a Roy que no te despertaría, me contó lo que había corrido esta tarde y estoy de acuerdo con el, que lo que mas necesitas en este momento es un buen descanso, por cierto, ¿que soñabas? Te veías bastante intranquila.

Riza trato de recordar nuevamente las imágenes que aun giraban en su cabeza, pero nada parecía coincidir, solo permanecía allí aquella sensación de angustia e inquietud.

-No recuerdo mucho- le dijo con una sonrisa- casi nada. Pero no te preocupes, supongo que se deberá a los malos ratos de hoy, ¿y Roy?

-Con Maes y tu abuelo, no se encuentran en casa pero prometieron regresar pronto.

-Gracia- le dijo Riza mostrándose triste- No se en que estoy metiendo a Roy; mi padre, Frank, los problemas que ha tenido con Clare- dejo caer la cabeza desesperada mientras algunos sollozos escapaban de su garganta- no quiero causarle problemas, pero quizás Maes tuviera razón y yo soy el principal problema de Roy.

-Claro que no, Riza. Tu no has sido y nunca serás un problema para el. Es cierto que las cosas se han complicado un poco pero ya veras como se solucionaran. Roy siempre lo resuelve todo, y sobre todo si es por ti.

Riza asintió sin sentirse muy convencida. Aquello era algo que llevaba sintiendo desde hacia días. Estaba segura de que si se lo decía a Roy el lo negaría de todas las maneras posibles, pero en su interior sentía que con su llegada a ciudad del Este había desatado todo lo malo que traía en su vida. La caja de Pandora.

-Frank y Clare saben quien soy realmente, supongo que esa víbora fue quien se lo contó a Frank.

-¿Y no es mejor que se sepa toda de una ves? Quizás así logremos averiguar que te ocurrió realmente y todo este mal entendido se solucione.

-Conociendo a mi padre como lo conozco lo dudo. Para el que yo me haya revelado ya es la peor de las ofensas, si le digo que el no es mi padre, ni siquiera quiero pensar que seria capas de hacer.

------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

-Algo realmente turbio debe estar detrás de todo esto, Riza me ha estado hablando de lo mismo.

-¿Has podido averiguar algo mas Maes?- preguntó Grumman.

-No. Lo que si me parece extraño es que haya pedido ser trasladado a Central el mismo año que Riza desapareció y casi al mismo tiempo. La excusa que dio fue que su esposa no se encontraba bien de salud y el clima de aquí no era el más apropiado, a los pocos días se efectuó el cambio.

-Y llegaron a Central con una niña de trece años, era lógico que todo el mundo daría por sentado que era hija suya- Roy se sentó molesto mientras Grumman lo observaba-. Pero eso no explica por que Riza no recuerda nada.

-¿Por qué no llegaste ese día a la cita?- le pregunto el militar logrado que el alquimista lo mirara asombrado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no llegaste a reunirte con mi nieta ese día? Solo me dijiste que habían planeado ir a Central y que no habías alcanzado a llegar. Solías ser puntual, algo debe haberte ocurrido para que no te presentaras.

Roy noto como se sonrojaba, muchas veces en su adolescencia se había sentido el responsable de la desaparición de Riza: el le había prometido llevarla a Central a pesar de saber que no era una buena idea, el la había citado en aquel lugar y el no había llegado a tiempo a la cita.

-General yo…

-_Nada de esto va a resultar bien, cuando tu madre y el coronel se enteren…- Maes lo miro como si estuviera loco, moviendo la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio._

_-Se lo prometí, no puedo echarme atrás ahora- le dijo Roy desesperado-. ¡Vamos, Maes! Solo cubreme esta ves, una mentira piadosa y punto. Le dices a todo el mundo que estoy enfermo y nada más._

_-¿Y se lo tragaran?- pregunto en forma irónica su amigo-¿De verdad crees que no se darán cuenta de que tu y Riza han faltado? Te aseguro que terminaran sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre su ausencia, pero allá tu._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que lo harás?- Roy lo observaba con expresión suplicante, Maes entrecerró los ojos molesto pero asintió._

_-Lo haré, te encubriré a ti y a esa mocosa. Solo espero que el viaje valga la pena._

_-La valdrá, te lo aseguro._

_-Si regresa siendo tu novia, te aseguro que no lo considerare así. Si siendo tu amiga es una molestia, siendo algo mas será insufrible._

_Maes noto como su amigo se sonrojaba ante la __mención de Riza como algo mas que una amiga, y una idea absurda apareció en su cabeza._

_-¿__Que me ocultas Roy?- le pregunto poniéndose delante de el sin dejarlo pasar- ¿Que paso entre esa mocosa y tu anoche que yo no se?_

_El chico noto como se le subían aun más los colores al rostro, y la expresión curiosa y divertida de su amigo no lo ayudaba demasiado._

_-Bueno… la verdad es que… la bese._

-Cambia esa cara muchacho, nadie te esta culpando. Solo te hago una pregunta que me ha inquietado por años- le dijo Grumman al ver la expresión sombría en el rostro del chico- Reconozco que mi nieta siempre fue voluntariosa, pero también se que no le gustaba alejarse de casa sola, siempre te instaba para que la acompañaras y si esa ves no estabas con ella supongo que se debía a algo.

-Solo un error de adolescentes, General- intervino Maes- Una pela con compañeros de la escuela. Nos descubrieron y nos castigaron, cuando Roy logro fugarse ya había pasado mucho tiempo de la hora que le había indicado a Riza, y bueno, no la encontró. Pensábamos que se había marchado a casa molesta pero luego supimos que no había sido así.

-Entiendo- dijo Grumman mas tranquilo- Sabes que no te culparía Roy, lo que ocurrió fue una desgracia, pero mi nieta esta de regreso con nosotros y eso te lo debo a ti.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina y Jean Havoc apareció bastante agitado.

-Coronel Mustang- le dijo nervioso, al ver a los oros dos militares pareció sorprenderse- Disculpen…

-No te preocupes Havoc, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Problemas, han informado que se ha producido alguna especie de revuelta, he recibido órdenes que de que se presente de inmediato. Estamos listos para recibiré ordenes.

Roy observo preocupado a Maes, pero se puso de pie, recogió su abrigo dispuesto a solucionar el problema.

-Que Fuery y Breda me alcancen. Tu quédate aquí por cualquier cosa- miro a Maes y a Grumman que seguían en la habitación- Discúlpenme, hablaremos mas tarde.

Cuando Roy abandono la oficina, Grumman realizo una llamada telefónica, al perecer algo no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Ocurre algo General?- pregunto el chico.

-No se ha enviado ninguna orden para que Roy asista a ese lugar, algo malo ocurre.

Maes abrió los ojos sorprendido, corrió para alcanzar a su amigo pero este ya se había marchado.

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Roy caminaba sigiloso por las calles desiertas. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan tonto. Era una trampa como la que Maes le había tendido a Archer.

Camino un poco mas, estaba lloviendo y seria entupido intentar utilizar alquimia en esas condiciones. Busco el arma que llevaba consigo y la desenfundo algo nervioso, detestaba utilizarla.

Un ruido a su izquierda lo sobresalto, apunto rápidamente pero con cierta molestia se dio cuanta de que solo era un gato.

¿Habría planeado Archer aquello? ¿Querría alejarlo del lado de Riza para poder dañarla de alguna manera? Aquel pensamiento invadió su mente como un veneno letal. Si a Riza le ocurría algo malo no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Sintió la presencia que se acercaba silenciosa tras el, se detuvo completamente y volteo decidido.

El dolor quemante fue lo primero que lo sobresalto. Llevo la mano hasta el punto adolorido y noto la humedad pegajosa de la sangre. Las rodillas se le doblaron sin poder soportar por más tiempo su peso. Oyó una carcajada proveniente de algún sitio y luego un manto oscuro cayo sobre el.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Durante el resto de la tarde Riza no se había sentido para nada bien. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo, pero no quería preocupar a Gracia con esas tonterías, lo mejor seria dejarlo pasar.

Llamaron a la puerta con urgencia, y una seguridad en su interior le dijo que algo no estaba bien

Abrió apresuradamente, al ver a Clare parada en el umbral de la puerta completamente empapada y desesperada sintió que sus peores temores se hacían realidad.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Riza tratando de controlar sus nervios y de no hacer patente su molestia por aquella joven

-Es Roy, Riza…- le dijo con vos temblorosa.- Esta muerto- logro decir antes de romper a llorar.

Riza se dejo caer de rodillas desesperada, la caja de Pandora se había abierto.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero no me odien por este capitulo, bueno, pueden hacerlo por que en su caso yo también lo haría. Como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**ALenis**: Y hoy si hubo drama, me disculpo de antemano pero es necesario, pero tendrá un final feliz. Espero que el chap te hay gustado en lo que se puede, agradezco el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Azumi-93**: Si, el cole en algún momento te dará grandes beneficios, aúnen no lo creas. Espero que el chap te hay gustado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leísmo la próxima semana, ciao.

**Sleath**: Bueno, supongo que la respuesta es que la autora tiene una mente muy conflictiva, jejeej, espero que el chap te hay gustado, aunque presiento que a muchas no, pero bueno, mejorara lo prometo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Si, la verdad es lo mejor, peor en este caso se presentaran algunos problemas, ¿Quién le disparo a Roy? Eso aun no se sabrá. Espero que te hay gustado el chap y gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuki-one chan**: Se que el tiempo le falta a muchas así que no hay problemas, te agradezco por leer y por dejar tu opinión, espero que el chap te hay gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

_**La muerte esta**_

_**tan segura de darnos alcance**_

_**que nos da**_

_**toda una vida de ventaja.**_

**Capitulo 13:**** La sombra de la muerte.**

Riza sentía la angustia oprimirle la garganta. Ni siquiera podía recordar desde hacia cuanto que esperaba en aquella sala de hospital. "Aun no se sabe nada" era lo único que le repetían una y otra ves.

Cuando Clare llego aquella tarde para informarle que Roy había muerto sintió que su mundo se rompía en pedazos, su primer impulso fue el de correr a hablar con su abuelo, lo llamo urgentemente pero el llego justo en ese momento, para confirmarle lo peor, le comunico que Roy había sido gravemente herido pero que lo habían trasladado al hospital. La espera en aquella sala se había hecho eterna, Grumman había tenido que regresar al cuartel para informe de lo que estaba ocurriendo y prácticamente obligo a Clare para que se marchara con el, no quería que ella y Riza se enfrentara en una discusión, no en aquel lugar y en aquellas condiciones.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la esperaza absurda de que aquello fuera un simple pesadilla y que para cuando los volviera a abrir, Roy estaría a su lado, y la besaría como siempre.

"Ningún problema puede ser tan grande que no podamos resolverlo juntos"

Pero lamentablemente, el ahora no estaba con ella. Se encontraba dentro de un pabellón, luchado por sobrevivir y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada por el, salvo rezar.

Pero ¿desde cuando no lo hacia? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Su madre jamás la obligo a hacerlo, y mucho menos su padre, pero en aquellos momentos, en que su angustia y su desesperación atribulaban su alma, en aquellos momentos de infinita impotencia lo único que podía hacer era pedirle a Dios una segunda oportunidad para Roy.

-Dios mío-murmuro sintiéndose completamente extraña al estar en aquella situación- Dios mío, por favor ayúdalo…

_-Dios __mío- murmuro la pequeña mientras cerraba los ambarinos ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas- No permitas que mueran, por favor no permitas que mueran._

_La presencia de su abuelo no le parecía en absoluto consoladora, ella solo quería tener allí a su madre, pero sabía que en aquellos momentos ella se encontraba luchando por salvar su vida._

_-Dios mío, por favor no te los lleves._

_Observo asustada como un medico se aproximaba para hablar con su abuelo, un gemido de dolor escapo de su labios al oír aquella sentencia._

_-Hicimos todo lo posibles, pero no pudimos salvarlos. Lo sentimos mucho._

-Riza- aquellas palabras la hicieron reaccionar levantando la cabeza de golpe. Gracia y Maes se encontraban a su lado. Nuevamente sintió como se le contraía el pecho por la angustia. El abraso de su amiga fue el mayor consuelo para su angustia.

-¿Que noticias has tenido?- pregunto Maes, estaba pálido y extrañamente serio.

-Aun nada- respondió sin poder contener un sollozo- No pueden asegurar que el…

Aquella ves no pudo contenerse mas y rompió a llorar, no podía ser real, aquella situación no podía ser real. Roy le había prometido volver y ella aun lo esta esperando.

Esta ves fue Maes el que la sostuvo para consolarle, y la obligo a sentarse nuevamente.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Riza- le dijo- Hoy Roy recibió una notificación para que se presentara para resolver unos disturbios. Aquello nos pareció demasiado raro y cuando tu abuelo intento confirmar de donde venia la orden le fue imposible. Havoc solo sabe que le entregaron una nota, pero aun nadie sabe de donde vino esta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? A Roy lo hirieron durante el trabajo ¿o no?- los ojos de Riza le suplicaban mas que le preguntaban, Maes dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones antes de continuar.

-Tu abuelo y yo no lo creemos así Riza, y por lo que nos confirmo Fuery, jamás hubo ninguna revuelta, oyeron un disparo y encontraron a Roy herido y a nadie más cerca.

-¿Crees que alguien intento matarlo?- pregunto Riza con vos apenas audible- ¿Es eso lo que me estas intentado decir, Maes?

-Si.

Riza se sintió muy mareada. Aquello era realmente una pesadilla. A Roy habían inatentado matarlo, alguien le había tendido una trampa para acabar con su vida, pero ¿quien?

-Riza- la vos de Maes trataba de sonar tranquilizadora- Se que para ti esto debe ser tan terrible como lo es para todos nosotros, pero necesito que pienses, que intentes recordar, algo, cualquier cosa que nos sierva para saber quien pudo haber hecho esto. Algo que Roy te hubiera comentado, lo que sea.

"_Espero que te dure la felicidad Mustang, te aseguro que no será por mucho, ella no es lo que tu crees que es o lo que recuerdas que era. Además, te aseguro que muchos desearían verte muerto."_

La palabras de Frank regresaron a su cabeza de forma dolorosa, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua y no pensar que se tomaría venganza? Muchas veces ella había sido testigo de sus arranques de furia, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no dejaba que nadie le ganara la partida y sin embargo no advirtió a Roy para que tuviera cuidado con el.

-¿Riza?- la urgió el militar, ella sintió el impulso y la necesidad de decírselo, pero no lo hizo. Seria ella misma quien arreglarías cuentas con Frank Archer.

-No… no lo se- murmuro con una vos que parecía no pertenecerle- Roy no suele hablar de esas cosas conmigo, considera que ya tengo suficientes problemas por mi misma.

El militar asintió y Gracia se aproximo a su lado.

-Se pondrá bien- le dijo mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa- Es demasiado terco y orgulloso como para morir así, sin despedirse de ti.

Un medico se aproxima hasta donde ellos se encontraban, Maes se puso rápidamente de pie y le indico con un gesto a su esposa para que no permitiera que Riza se acercara.

Riza observaba como el miliar y el medico discutían sobre algo, Maes asintió y se dirigió hacia donde ellas esperaban. Riza lo miraba expectante, sintiendo como el corazón le latía desasido rápido y golpeaba desesperadamente contra su pecho.

-Se pondrá bien- les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- El muy estupido se pondrá bien.

Riza nuevamente rompió a llorar, quizás Dios si hubiera oído sus plegarías.

---------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Riza sonrió con ironía, durante casi tres días había estado lloviendo sin dar descanso, sin embargo aquella noche estaba despejada. El frío le calaba los huesos debajo de su abrigo, se detuvo antes de continuar su camino, sintiéndose un poco cobarde.

Roy.

Ese era su motivo. El había sacrificado demasiado por ella, había llegado el momento de hacer lo mismo por el.

Recorrió lo que la separaba de la casa de Frank, y haciéndose de todas sus fuerzas llamo a la puerta. El abrió casi enseguida y una sonrisa de desagradable satisfacción asomo a sus labios.

-Vaya, querida. No sabes cuanto he esperado por encontrarte llamando a mi puerta.

Riza sintió deseos de abofetearlo por su arrogancia pero se contuvo.

-¿Puedo pasar, Frank?- como respuesta el se quito de la puerta dejándole el espacio necesario, Riza sentía como sus ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, como la recorrían y de pronto pensó que aquello era una locura. Se estaba encerando en casa de Frank a solas con el.

-¿Deseas beber algo, querida?

-No- Riza tomo un poco de aire antes de sentarse- He venido para hablar contigo.

-Oh, vaya- dijo el militar soltando una risa desagradable- y yo que pensaba que mi hermosa Elizabeth había cambiado de opinión con respecto a nuestro compromiso. Archer le levanto la barbilla y sonrió al ver los ojos de Riza que lo observaban con odio- Siempre me ha fascinado esa pasión tuya, querida. Es perturbadora.

Riza se aparto en gesto brusco Aquel hombre era despreciable.

-Supongo que te habrás enterado de que Roy fue herido hoy- le dijo tratando de mantener la calma- un disparo casi le quita la vida.

Frank se limito a observarla detenidamente, Riza conocía perfectamente aquella expresión impenetrable. Cuando era mas joven pensaba que Frank simplemente no tenia emociones. Jamás podía saber si estaba alegre o molesto, el simplemente se limitaba a observarla calculadoramente, y a convencerla para realizar sus deseos, así de simple.

-¿Y que se supone que vienes a decirme, querida?

-Estoy segura de que Roy fue conducido hacia una trampa, alguien intento cobrar venganza y le disparo. Quiero saber si has sido tú, Frank.

La sonrisa que asomo a sus labios logro hacer sentir un escalofrió a Riza. Frank se puso de pie y sirvió un poco de vino en una copa que le tendió a la chica.

-Querida, creo que te estas volviendo demasiado paranoica- le dijo en tono suave- Bebe, te sentirás mejor.

Riza acepto la copa pero no probó su contenido.

-No es una paranoia, Frank- se humedeció los labios y lo miro fijamente- Si no recuerdo mal, tu mismo aseguraste que muchos desearían verlo muerto. Y te aseguro que le ha faltado poco.

-Así que el gran Roy Mustang casi nos deja en paz- le espeto sonriendo- Que lastima que no lo haya hecho.

Riza sintió como el odio la invadía. Saco el arma que tenia en el bolsillo del abrigo y apunto con ella a Archer que la miro sorprendió, para luego volver a su expresión fría y calculada.

-¿Realmente te atreverías a usarla, querida?- su pregunta no dejaba entrever miedo y Riza se sintió aun mas molesta por eso.

-Sabes que seria perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, Frank. No me obligues a tomar esa decisión.

-Así que mancharías tus hermosas manos con sangre por Mustang, increíble.

-Respondeme, Frank. ¿Tu le disparaste a Roy?

Nuevamente la miro sonriendo, se sentó en el sofá para observarla detenidamente.

-No te lo diré, Riza- dijo arrastrando las palabras- No quiero darte la satisfacción de dormir tranquila esta noche, mientras yo no pueda tenerte a mi lado, en mi cama.

Riza comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, no importaba a que costo, pero si Frank había disparado a Roy, se las pagaría.

-Dime la verdad, Frank- esta ves la expresión seria de su rostro y la mirada decidida en sus ojos logro que el militar la tomara en serio- ¿Fuiste tu el que le disparo a Roy?

Frank se puso nuevamente de pie, se acerco hasta Riza dejado que el cañón del arma que ella sostenía entre sus manos descansara sobre su pecho.

-No te responderé a esa pregunta, Riza. Si quieres dispáreme Vamos, hazlo.

Otra ves regresaron a su mente las imágenes de cuando Frank la había golpeado, además de la seguridad de que si lo mataba la dejara de una ves por todas en paz. Sin embargo, si hacia aquello, si mataba a Frank no podría mirar nuevamente a Roy a los ojos, no siendo una asesina.

Lentamente bajo el arma logrando que Archer sonriera con satisfacción.

-Así me gusta, querida- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Que utilices esa preciosa cabecita tuya.

Riza se alejó de el y camino hasta la puerta, sintiéndose una estupida. No había logrado conseguir nada con aquella visita.

-No te negare que habría dado un brazo por ser yo el que acabara con ese imbecil- las palabras de Frank la hicieron volver-. Pero te aseguro que si hubiera estado en mis manos, si hubiera sido yo el que le hubiese disparado; creeme, querida, no habría fallado.

Riza asintió, no confiaba del todo en Frank, pero algo en sus palabras le decía que tenía razón.

-No soy al único que le gustaría sacarlo del camino. Muchos militares, de rangos superiores al mío lo consideran un estorbo, te lo aseguro. Además tu padre, Bradley, no lo quiere cerca de ti, Riza. Lo conoces mejor que yo, si la única forma de sacarlo de tu camino es muerto, te aseguro que lo hará.

King Bradley.

Su padre era un temible enemigo, eso lo sabía a la perfección. Pero, ¿seria capaz de matar a Roy solo por que ella lo amaba?

Si, lo haría.

-Otra cosa, Riza- la vos de Archer sonaba cansada- La ex novia de Roy, Clare, tampoco la descartes enseguida. Ella es una mujer despechada, y una mujer despechada es capas de eso y mucho más.

El aire frió de la noche logro sacarla de aquel estado de confusión. Frank tenia razón, no descartaría ninguna posibilidad, ni siquiera a el. Descubría quien había intentado matar a Roy, y cobraría venganza.

-----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

_Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, abrió lentamente los ojos, pero la luz en la habitación le molestaba._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?- la vos infantil de Riza lo hizo abrir completamente los ojos, estaba sentada a su lado, con un libro en las piernas y unas toallitas húmedas. Lo había estado cuidando._

_-Si, creo que si- le dijo con la vos mas ronca a causa de la sequedad de la boca. Riza se puso de pie y le tendió un vaso de agua, que Roy tomo entre sus manos temblorosas y comenzó a beberlo despacio._

_-Tu madre llegara en unos minutos, fue a comprar algunas medicinas- le dijo ella como intentando justificar su presencia allí._

_-¿Me has estado cuidando?- pegunto sorprendido, la pequeña asintió algo avergonzada. Roy solo volvió a recostarse, mientras la observaba. Aquella niñita que había llegado a vivir a casa de su abuelo tras la muerte de su padres se había convertido en un ángel para todos._

Roy abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía que le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo. La luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba un poco y tenía sed.

Suspiro despacio, el contacto de una mano calida y delicada sobre la suya logro volverlo a la realidad. Riza lo observaba ansiosa y expectante, lucia algo pálida, pero a pesar de eso estaba tan bella como siempre.

-Hola, pequeña- las palabras le sonaron ásperas en las boca seca, Riza se sentó a su lado y le ayudo a beber un poco de agua.

-¿Como te sientes? Llamare al medico- Riza hizo el intento de ponerse de pie pero Roy la sostuvo a su lado un poco mas.

-Aun no, me siento bien, algo cansado y un poco adolorido, pero el verte aquí a mi lado, me hace sentir mucho mejor- noto como a la chica se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas que resplandecían entre sus pestañas.

-Yo… tuve tanto miedo- le dijo Riza intentando ocultar su angustia- Pensé que no…

-Y a estoy aquí, contigo y te prometo que nada me separara de tu lado.

-No existe un problema tan grande que no podamos resolver juntos- murmuro Riza contra el cuello de Roy.

Roy sonrió y la beso en los labios, Riza respondió ansiosa pero se separo un poco de el y lo miro preocupada.

-Puedo hacerte daño.

-Me haces mas daño cuando te alejas de mi, pequeña- ella sonrió y lo beso nuevamente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Cuatro días, los dos primeros aun se temía que no te repusieras del todo, pero ayer los médicos se mostraban mucho mas optimistas, y hoy ya has despertado.

Roy le beso los cabellos, le dolía un poco la cabeza, recordó el día del ataque, alguien le había disparado a traición. Apretó mas fuerte a Riza contra su pecho y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perderla para siempre.

Riza noto la tensión de sus músculos, lo observo durante un momento y pareció comprender los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza. Apoyo un dedo en sus labios al ver que quería justificar su actitud, lo beso despacio, dejando que el momento durara lo más posible. No sabia cuanto tiempo duraría aquella tranquilidad, temía que en cualquier momento el destino se encargara de separarlos, pero haría todo lo posible por que eso no ocurriera. Si la vida se había encargado de juntarlos nuevamente, después de doce años de ausencia, no podía ser posible que quisiera separarlos tan pronto.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y como ven no mate a Roy, pero no les negare que la parte maléfica de mi alma lo pensó mas de una ves, ¿pero que habríamos hecho sin el? Espero que les hay gustado el chap, y como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sleath:** Roy no murió, pero estuvo a punto, el estrés de la autora. Como ves aun hay dudas de quien fue la que intento matar a Roy, mas adelante se sabrá sobre eso y sobre que ocurrió realmente con Riza. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**dKmps**: Es verdad, solo estaba gravemente herido, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**ALenis:** Como ves, Roy al final solo estaba herido, pero Riza igual se llevo el mal rato. Ahora solo falta saber quien es el verdadero culpable, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Hanae**: Me alegro que hayas podido leer, como ves Roy no ha muerto pero estuvo cerca, gracias por el apoyo y os leemos mañana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Cuanto me alegra de que no te hayas olvidado de mi, muchas gracias. Como ves no mate a Roy, pero le falto un pelo, aun falta saber quien fue el que disparo y que ocurrió con Riza, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuki-one chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, y como ves no mate a Roy, así que puedes respirar tranquila, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Temes mas**_

_**a lo que no puedes ver**_

_**que a lo que ves y **_

_**te hace mas daño...**_

**Capitulo 14:**** Temor a lo desconocido.**

El silencio de la noche era un inconveniente en esos momentos. Se movió sigilosamente, tratando de mezclarse entre las sombras de los árboles. Nadie debería estar por allí a esas horas, pero…

Una brisa tibia le azoto el rostro, viento de tempestad, una tormenta que ya estaba arreciando en la vida de muchas personas en ciudad del Este. Siguió su camino sigiloso, se detuvo para observar y oír por si alguien le seguía; reanudo su camino hasta llegar al lugar acordado. Una figura apenas visible ya le esperaba allí.

Se armo de valor y con paso mas seguro de lo que pensaba avanzó sin hacer ruido.

-Has tardado demarcado- le dijo a quien recién había llegado.

-Lo lamento, pero no he podido escapar antes. ¿Tienes noticias?- le pregunto con la vos cargada de inquietud.

-Claro que si, y te aseguro que no son las que esperamos- la irritación del que esperaba era patente, logrando que su acompañante sintiera temor.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Esta muerto?

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo esta- se puso de pie amenazadoramente para pararse frente al visitante- No le disparaste a matar, me has traicionado.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?! Sabes que jamás te traicionaría.

-Pero lo has hecho, y esta ves quiero que si te deshagas de el. Si no lo haces… lo pagaras con tu vida.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

-Siempre he pensado que eres demasiado despreciable como para morir tan luego, y menos en una misión de trabajo, eso seria considerado valeroso- Maes sonrió a su amigo que lo miraba molesto mientras lo ayudaba a bajar del coche y lo guiaba hasta casa.

-Si Riza no estuviera aquí, te hubiese convertido en cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- respondió el alquimista y le dedico una mirada cariñosa a su novia.

-Gracias Riza, me has salvado la vida- le dijo el milita aguantando la risa- Eres un idiota Roy, apenas puedes moverte y aun así te atreves a amenazarme.

-Antes de seguir discutiendo deberían darse prisa- Riza abrió la puerta mientras entraban en el vestíbulo para dirigirse luego a la habitación de Roy- mi abuelo vendrá a verte mas tarde, Roy. Creo que tiene algo importante que decirte.

La mirada de complicidad entre ambos hombres no paso desapercibida a la chica, era algo que había visto muchas veces, o eso creía…

_-Nos meteremos en problemas- Maes garabateo aquello en una__ de las hojas de su cuaderno y se la entrego disimuladamente a Roy, que esta sentado junto a Riza que acariciaba a un gatito que su amigo acaba de rescatar de un árbol._

_Roy observo a Riz__a que parecía estar demasiado interesada en el animalito, canturreándole alguna canción infantil y logrando que pareciera satisfecho con sus atenciones. Leyó rápidamente la nota y escribió la respuesta._

"_Hoy a media noche"._

_Riza lo observo un momento, por la expresión seria de su rostro algo tenían que estar planeando. Eso no era bueno, sobre todo si la había dejado a ella fuera del plan._

_Roy devolvió el papel a su amigo, al mirar nuevamente a la niña, se llevo un sobresalto al ver su mirad ambarina clavada en el, una mirada que sin duda estaba calculando que no se portarían del todo bien._

_-¿__Que planean hacer?- la pregunta de Riza sonaba inocente, pero la nota de impaciencia y reproche en su vos les indicaba que estaba molesta._

_-Nada que te importe, enana- Maes la miro con una sonrisa burlona pero la mirada severa de Roy logró borrársela de golpe._

_-Nada, Riza. Solo algunos asuntos de la escuela- Roy fue a acariciarle la cabeza pero Riza tomo al gato entre sus brazos y se alejo lo mas que pudo de el, mirándolo enfadada._

_-Mentiroso- le espeto molesta- Me voy a casa._

_La __rápida mirada de complicidad que intercambiaron ambos chicos le indico que había ganado parte de la batalla. En esos momentos estarían sopesando las posibilidades, una de las cuales seria que ella los delatara._

_Maes arrugo el ceño y se dejo caer en el sofá mientras Roy la sujetaba de un brazo y la instaba a sentarse su lado._

_-Esta bien- dijo el chico en tono resignado- te diremos la verdad, pero deberás prometerme no hablar de esto con nadie, ¿lo prometes, Riza?_

_-Lo prometo- respondo la niña con una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que no le dirían completamente lo que pensaban hacer, pero de una forma u otra lograría averiguarlo._

-Riza, ¿te encuentras bien?- la vos de Maes la hizo volver a la realidad. Ya se encontraba en el cuarto de Roy, le dedico aun sonrisa dubitativa y los dejo solos para que Maes pudiera ayudarlo a cambiarse.

Su abuelo iría a ver a Roy.

Había pasado poco mas de una semana desde el accidente de Roy. Riza suspiro aliviada de tenerlo por fin en casa, su recuperación seria algo lenta, pero el alquimista mostraba demasiadas ganas de volver a ser el mismo y había logrado a base de insistencia y de mostrar una pronta mejoría que lo dejaran salir antes de lo estipulado.

Durante aquel tiempo nadie había vuelto a tocar el tema del intento de asesinato. Su abuelo ni siquiera había planteado aquella hipótesis con ella, sin embargo Riza estaba segura de que el y Maes sospechaban sobre esa posibilidad. Por su lado Maes la había instado a tratar de retomar su vida normal, y que dejara todo aquello en manos de los militares, que ellos resolverían todo y atramparía al culpable, pero….

¿Que ocurriría si el culpable estaba entre ellos?

A pesar de todo lo que había intentado ,Riza no podía dejar de pensar en venganza. Por el tiempo que había dedicado al cuidado de Roy había logrado reprimir el imperioso deseo que ir a ver a Clare, ella había sido la que había informado del accidente, solo a una pocos minutos de que este hubiera ocurrido, eso era sospechoso, pero no podía llegar a su casa y culparla así sin mas, por otro lado estaba su padre. El hecho de que hubiera roto el compromiso con Frank y que lo hubiera desafiado lo había puesto altamente agresivo, si a eso le agregaba el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Roy cuando declararon que estaban juntos, Bradley consideraría a Roy lo suficientemente molesto como para quererlo muerto, sin embargo no podía comprobar nada de todo eso.

Quizás ahora fuera el momento de hacerle una visita a Clare.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Los pasos en dirección a su oficina lograron llamar la atención de Archer, era un mujer.

-Hola Clare, como siempre es una placer verte- los ojos de la chica lo miraron durante un minuto antes de entrar y de tomar asiento frente a el.

-¿Que mas has averiguado?

-Vaya, veo que no estas de humor para la cortesía- Frank se recostó en el respaldo de su butaca y la miro sonriendo- Bueno, la verdad es que no he conseguido nada, por el momento.

-¡Va demasiado tiempo, Frank! No puedo entender que aun no seas capas de obtener la verdad sobre Riza- le dijo molesta.

-Como ves, querida- respondió el militar arrastrando las palabras- el accidente de Mustang nos ha jugado a todos en contra. Riza no se despego un momento de el en el hospital y Bradley, bueno, tu sabes como es esto. Dirigir investigaciones, tratar de encontrar al culpable, etc.

-Si, lo se- un gesto de disgusto ensombreció su rostro- Esa entrometida no lo dejo ni un momento solo, y Grumman, no me permitió acercarme, no se que se trae con esa estupida, quizás también este interesado en ella, Frank. Deberías tener mayor atención con tu noviecita- le dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Grumman?- Archer pareció asombrado - ¿Estas hablando del General Grumman?

-Si, por lo visto se veía muy apegado a Riza. Cuando estábamos en el hospital el parecía muy preocupado por ella, le daba ánimos y ese tipo de cosas- Clare se encogió de hombros- Creo que ella incluso lo llamo abuelo.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Archer, luego soltó una carajada que sobresalto un poco a Clare.

-Gracias, Clare. Has sido de gran ayuda.

-¿Por que? ¿No me dirás que es anciano…?

-No lo se, aun. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que de Mustang tiene a un cómplice en esto. Por lógica en un comienzo pensé que Hughes, pero luego de lo que me has contado… Grumman perfectamente puede estar entrometido. ¿No seria genial matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Me alegra mucho de que estés mejor, muchacho. Nos diste un buen susto esta ves- Grumman se sentó al lado de la cama de Roy y le sonrió satisfecho.

-¿También piensa que no fue un accidente, general?- preguntó Roy.

-Ah, muchacho. Lamentablemente para todos en el cuartel esto se ha limitado a un desafortunado descuido militar: Intervención dé las líneas, un maniaco que quería demostrar su superioridad, miles de cosas pero por nada del mundo se sospecha de que alguien intento matarte a ti.

-¿Y que es lo que piensa usted, general? ¿Cree que fue un simple maniaco?

-Claro que no, muchacho- Grumman se quito los anteojos y comenzó a limpiarlos antes de continuar hablando- Alguien planeo todo fríamente. Incluso me atrevería a decir que sabían que irías solo. Alguien intento matarte y ese alguien te conoce muy bien.

Roy suspiro resignado. Aquello era lo que había temido oír desde que había recuperado la conciencia en el hospital, muchas veces encontró que Riza lo observada de una manera extraña, como si temiera algo. El dolor y el miedo habían vuelto a apoderarse de ella, y lo que el mas temía, era que actuara sin pensar las cosas, o mejor dicho, sin consultar las cosas antes con el.

-Fuiste un insensato en salir de aquella manera, no se como no se te ocurrió que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. La orden era demasiado extraña, desde un comienzo algo pintaba mal y sin embargo caíste- le dijo Maes molesto.

-Eso se debía a que estaba diseñada para que tuviera ese efecto. Era un asunto de urgencia, uno no piensa, Maes, solo actúa. Creo que cuando comencé a utilizar mi cabeza ya era demasiado tarde, y cuando me di cuenta del peligro ya me habían atacado.

-¿Sabes quien pudo haber sido?- pregunto Maes.

-La verdad es que no, fue todo demasiado rápido. Recuerdo que oí pasos, pasos de alguien ligero y luego fui a voltear para enfrentarlo, pero ya me había herido. Después de eso todo era confuso y perdí la conciencia.

- Era lo que sospechábamos- dijo Grumman- Que no recordaras o no reconociera a quien te había disparado.

-¿Por que lo dice así, general Grumman?- pregunto inquieto el alquimista.

-Por que aunque la herida era grave y si Fuery y Breda no hubieran llegado a tiempo lo mas probable es que hubieses muerto, pero sin embargo, tu atacante tuvo por lo menos la oportunidad de acabar el trabajo. Uno o dos tiros mas te hubiesen matado enseguida, sin embargo te dejo herido y huyo…

-Sospechamos de Archer- dijo Maes extrayendo unos apuntes que guardaba en su chaqueta- El plan que utilizó el atacante fue muy similar al que utilicé yo cuando quería mantenerlo alejado del cuartel para que tu y Riza pudiera verse, hubiera sido una manera de demostrar superioridad ante ti, sin embargo, dudo que Archer te hubiera dejado con vida, además es demasiado listo como para arriesgarse con algo que inmediatamente lo señalaría como el principal sospechoso.

-Tampoco hemos descartado a King Bradley- acoto Grumman- Se que es un militar de alto rango y que si algo así se supiera podría generarle muchos problemas, pero si es verdad todo lo que sabemos, y Riza no es su hija, cosa de la que estamos casi seguros, que tu te entrometieras debe haber sido un golpe bajo.

-¿Un golpe bajo? No lo entiendo, general. Yo solo le dije que no permitiría que siguiera maltratando a Riza.

-Creo que hay algo que mi querida nieta no nos ha contado, Roy. Algo que aun guarda para si misma. La otra noche, cuando tu estabas muy grave, ella se dejo llevar por la pena y la preocupación y mencionó algo así como los planes que Bradley tenia para ella. Por ese motivo deseaba casarla lo antes posible, pero no con cualquier militar. Estoy seguro de que escogió a Archer por algún motivo, y si ahora vienes tu y ella se niega a casarse por que esta enamorada de ti, Bradley debe desear desesperadamente deshacerse de ti. Y un accidente por motivos de trabajo seria la mejor manera de sacarte del camino sin levantar demasiadas sospechas en la milicia ni en el ánimo de Riza.

- Y por ultimo esta Clare- Maes observo detenidamente a su amigo.

-¿Clare?- preguntó Roy incrédulo- Pero si ella ni siquiera sabe como usar un arma.

-Mayor razón para que no te haya asestado un tiro mortal. Llamémoslo acto del azar. Míralo desde este punto de vista, amigo. Clare esta despechada por que la cambiaste por Riza. Quiere vengarse de ambos y considera que la mejor opción es acabar contigo. Urde el plan. Que tu mismo has dicho que esta lleno de fachas por su simpleza, y cuando tu llegas al sitio te dispara a traición, pero victima del miedo y de la poca experiencia no sabe que no has muerto realmente y huye del lugar antes de que lleguen refuerzos.

-Parece que lo tienen todo fríamente calculado- dijo Roy sonriendo- Supongo que no le han dicho nada de esto a Riza, ¿verdad?

El rubor en las mejillas de Maes le indico al alquimista que su amigo si había hablado mas de la cuenta, por ese motivo la muchacha se había mostrado tan preocupada los últimos días.

-No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad Maes?- Grumman parecía tan preocupado como Roy por esta noticia.

-Si lo hice- dijo resignado- Cuando ocurrió todo, bueno, saben que las investigaciones deben llevarse a cabo lo mas pronto posible, antes de que las pistas se enfríen y pensé que Riza quizás sabia algo, o que tendría sus sospechas. Así que preferí ser directo con ella.

No podía tener tan mala suerte. No quería a Riza rondando en ese asunto.

-¿Le hablaste de tus sospechas?- urgió el alquimista, temiendo que la chica pudiera actuar impulsivamente.

-Claro que no, que iba a decirle. "Sabes Riza, creo que tu padre o tu ex prometido son los sospechoso de intentar matar a Roy". ¿Cómo crees que se lo habría tomado? Fatal. Lo mas seguro es que hubiera ido de inmediato a buscar una respuesta.

Roy asintió en silencio. Riza estaba al tanto de que eso no habas sido un accidente. Tenia que ser capas de encontrar respuestas antes de que ella intentara buscarlas por su cuenta.

--------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

_Riza paseaba de un lado a __otro en su habitación. Sentía que el corazón se le estaba punto de salir por la boca, le latía tan fuerte contra el pecho._

_Se metió en la cama y se cubrió con la colcha, nuevamente las imágenes se le venían a la cabeza y noto como se sonrojaba._

_Se suponía que debía estar feliz por lo que había ocurrido, ¿acaso no era lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué Roy se fijara en ella como algo mas que una amiga?_

_Se llevo la mano a la cadena que había sido su obsequio de cumpleaños aquella noche y la apretó durante unos instantes, luego se rozó los labios con los dedos. Roy la había besado._

_Una sonrisa asomo a sus labios. Roy la había besado y le había dicho que el gustaba. Luego había huido, peor había prometido encontrarse con ella al día siguiente para al viaje a Central._

_¿Cuatas cosas habrían cambiado entre ellos?_

_Tendría que espera hasta mañana para saber la respuesta. Un poco mas animada, se acomodo en la cama y a los poco minutos estaba completamente dormida._

El frió de la noche logro despertarla. Riza abrió los ojos y comprobó que la luna ya estaba alta en el cielo nocturno. Dejo que su mirada se acostumbrara a la habitación en penumbras; Roy dormía tranquilo.

Despacio se puso de pie hasta llegar a la cama, lo observo detenidamente, memorizando sus facciones. Desde que lo había conocido, su vida había sido maravillosa, a pesar de todo los problemas, el la había hecho feliz.

-¿Que haces parada allí, pequeña? ¿Porque no vienes aquí a mi lado?

Roy le tendió la mano que Riza acepto con un suspiro. Se recostó junto a el que la atrajo hacia el para abrasarla antes de besarla dulcemente.

¿En que pensabas, riza? Quisiera saber que es lo que cruza por tu mente.

Riza lo contemplo por un momento antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-Junto a ti he sido feliz, Roy. La mujer mas feliz del mundo- le dijo mientras algunas lagrimas intentaba escapar de su ojos- Pase lo que pase, quiero que no olvides eso.

-Parece una despedida- le contesto con cierta angustia el alquimista- ¿Piensas deshacerte de mi, Riza?

-No aun- esta ves dejo escapar una sonrisa- Soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte marchar, pero en la vida nada es seguro. Ni tu vida ni la mía.

-Lo que siento por ti si lo es. Te amo Elizabeth Hawkeye. Ame lo que fuiste hace doce años y amare lo que seas en el futuro.

Riza cerro los ojos y rogó a Dios pro que el nunca olvidara aquellas palabras.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les hay gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan si opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Si amiga, que haríamos sin Roy, ya desde la próxima semana se ira aclarando quien esta haciendo todo este lió y por que, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Azumi-93**: Jejeje, amiga, te confieso que a mi también me esta tentando la idea de matar a Roy, pero dudo que lo haga en este fic, como ves las cosas han estado un poco calmas pero en la próxima semana ya se Irán dando algunas cosas para resolver todo que ocurre, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**dKmp**s: Y desde la próxima semana se empezaran a saber mas cosas sobre lo que paso realmente, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Meylokita**: Como ves aun no esta claro quien intento matar a Roy, solo el hecho de que hay mas de alguien, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tuki-one chan**: Si, no lo mate, como ves las cosas no han ido muy bien, pero ya dentro de poco se comenzara revelar parte de la verdad, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Me alegra de que hayas podido seguir con esta historia antes de que la terminara, pero creo que aun le faltan algunos cuantos chap mas, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

_**El mal es una cosa que viene,**_

_**pero nunca sabrás cuando se puede ir.**_

_**Es como un fantasma,**_

_**sabes que está ahí **_

_**pero no hasta cuando.**_

**Capitulo 15:**** Una difícil decisión.**

_Riza __corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitían, tropezó con la raíz saliente de un árbol y cayó al suelo. Trato de calmarse un poco pero sentía que el corazón estaba punto de salírsele del pecho._

_-Dios mío, por favor, que alguien me ayude- cerro los ojos y enterró el rostro entre sus brazos, necesitaba pensar, pensar…_

_El sonido de pasos que se aproximaban lograron alertarla, se puso de pie con cierta dificultad y comprobó con horror que el tobillo le dolía, lo mas probable es que se lo hubiera lesionado con la caída._

_Pensó desesperadamente e__n Roy, ¿estaría preocupado por ella? ¿Por qué no había acudido a la hora acorada?_

_Nuevamente__ el miedo se apodero de ella y dejando de lado el dolor echo nuevamente acorrer. No tenia ni la menor idea de en donde se encontraba y tampoco se veía a alguien que pudiera ayudarla._

_Corrió des__esperadamente, corrió hasta que sintió que las fuerzas ya no le era suficientes y hasta que el hinchado tobillo ya no soportaba más. Se sentó ocultándose lo mejor posible entre unos matorrales. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las rodillas hacia el pecho para poder abrasárselas._

_Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Comenzó a notar como el frió se iba apoderando de ella y como el tobillos le dolía cada ves mas; tenia hambre y la claridad del día iba desapareciendo poco a poco._

_Era lejos el peor cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida._

_Sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar amargamente. Seguramente su abuelo estaría preocupado; todos los que ella conocía estarían preocupados por su extraña desaparición. El sonido a sus espaldas la hizo darse cuenta del estupido error que había cometido, su llanto había llamado la atención de aquel hombre._

_Se puso de pie contendido el grito de dolor que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios y camino nuevamente para alejarse de allí antes de que la viera. Si oscurecía podría evitarlo más fácilmente, pero tampoco quería pasar la noche sola en aquel lugar._

_Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar una mano le cubrió la boca para evitar que gritara mientras con la otra la sujetaba cruelmente del brazo._

_-Se ha terminado el juego, niña- le dijo con vos dura._

_Presa__ de la desesperación. Riza le mordió la palma de la mano con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre la soltó en acto reflejo que la niña aprovechó para salir huyendo._

_-¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Ven acá!- Riza corrió sin detenerse, oía que aquel hombre seguía gritando a sus espaldas, tenia que huir, tenia que huir, tenia que huir…_

El grito en la noche logro despertarla sobresaltada. Riza se sentó en la cama y noto el frió de la noche contra su piel levemente sudada; una luna demasiado clara se mostraba imponente en el cielo oscuro, el silencio de una cuidad sumida en el sueño daba la impresión del tiempo detenido. Noto como las cortinas de su cuarto bailaban mecidas por el viento frió de los primeros meses del invierno. Aquello parecía completamente irreal, una atmósfera onírica y espectral que unida con su desasosiego lograba alterarla aun mas.

Riza encendió la luz de su mesita de noche y sintió como parte del calor que había perdido volvía a su cuerpo. Rápidamente su puso de pie para cerrar la ventan abierta de par en par.

Roy no vendría a visitarla aquella noche.

No mientras estuviera en cama y siguiera herido, se dijo con una triste sonrisa en los labios. Maes estaría cuidándolo por las noches hasta que mejorara, rogaba por que fuera luego.

Recordó con cierta inquietud que alguien había gritado. Una niña… solo había sido una pesadilla. Todo parecía extremadamente difuso, pero aquella sensación de miedo y desesperación seguía invadiéndola.

¿Seria acaso aquello unos de sus recuerdos? ¿Cómo saberlo? Trató de recordar lo más posible. Un bosque, una niña corriendo, el dolor insoportable en una de sus piernas… un hombre.

Se dirigió a buscar un papel donde poder anotar aquello, se lo contaría a Roy.

La nota destacaba sobre su tocador. Noto como el miedo la envolvía nuevamente al tomarla entre sus manos. Pensándolo mejor, ella si había dejado cerrada la ventana antes de acostarse a dormir.

Desdoble el papel con dedos temblorosos y lo dejo nuevamente antes de sentarse frente al espejo.

"Te espero mañana a la media noche"

Riza se observo un momento en el espejo, odiándose por lo que era. Esta ves no podía dejar pasar aquella llamada, ella también necesitaba respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas.

--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor, Maes dice que dentro de unos días volverá a casa y de verdad espero que sea así ya que me siento bastante sola- Gracia le tendió a Roy una bandeja con comida mientras buscaba una silla para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Has visto a Riza?- le pregunto Roy con preocupación- Prometió venir temprano, pero aun no ha llegado.

Gracia lo observo preocupada durante un momento antes de contestar.

-Hoy en la mañana me encontré con ella y me pidió que te cuidara hasta que ella llegara… y la verdad es que no se veía del todo bien. Creo que toda lo que ha ocurrido la afectado un poco- dijo Gracia- Ella ha tenido muchos problemas últimamente y… bueno, esto no ayuda.

-Lo se, y te juro que daría lo que fuera por que no tuviera que pasar por esto, Gracia. Pero no se que mas hacer.

-¿Quieres un consejo, Roy?- le pregunto la mujer- Llevatela de aquí. Pide un traslado a donde sea, pero sacala de esta ciudad. Alejada de Archer y sobre todo aléjala de Bradley.

Las palabras de su amiga parecían tener sentido. Riza necesitaba cambiar de vida, y si el la llevaba lejos quizás ella pudiera vivir al fin tranquila, pero…

-¿Y Grumman? Es su abuelo, no puedo devolverle a su nieta y llevármela luego lejos. No me lo permitiría.

- Es verdad, no de te dejaría jamás que tomaras a Riza y te la llevaras así nada mas. Por eso Roy, creo que tendrás que casarte con ella.

Por la sorpresa de las palabras de Gracia, el alquimista dejo caer la bandeja al piso esparciendo todo su contenido.

-¿Casarme con Riza?- le pregunto incrédulo- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Gracia soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que si, chico guapo. No pretenderás que mi amiga se vaya contigo sin algo serio de por medio. Yo misma no te lo permitiría. Primero pones un anillo en su dedo y luego te la llevas. ¿No crees que es un buen plan?

Casarse.

Roy no podía negar que muchas veces había pensado en lo afortunado que era Maes por tener a Gracia a su lado y en lo mucho que lo había envidiado por eso. El amaba a Riza mas que a nada en el mundo, y no quería separase de ella jamás; por otro lado si ella fuera su esposan ni Archer ni Bradley tendrían poder sobre ella y juntos podían comenzar a pensar en formar una familia. Y en un futuro juntos.

-Vamos, Roy. Cambia esa cara de tonto y dime que te parece mi idea.

Roy sonrió satisfecho.

-Tú ganas Gracia. Le pediré hoy mismo a Riza que se case conmigo.- le dijo el chico mas seguro de su decisión- gracias por aclararme las ideas.

-De nada, Roy. Solo exprese en palabras lo que anhelaba ardientemente tu corazón.

Roy solo sonrió, sabia que su amiga tenia mucha razón.

---------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------

-Eres despreciable, Frank- Clare se aparto de su lado antes de bajar del coche- No se como me dejo convencer por ti tan fácilmente.

-Eso es fácil, querida- le dijo el militar acariciándole la barbilla- Por que tu eres tan despreciable como yo. Y por que sabes que a los dos esto nos conviene, por nuestro propio bien.

El coche aparco cerca de un parque, Clare suspiró molesta y puso su mejor cara antes de bajar y comenzar con el plan.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer, querida. Confió en ti.

Clare asintió y bajo lentamente del coche. Camino segura por la calle hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo. Si alguien estaba en la casa se metería en verdaderos problemas. Apretó con desesperación la llave que tenia en la mano antes de seguir su camino. Ya era relativamente tarde así que no era fácil que la reconocieran, además nadie por ahí la conocía a menos que fuera Riza o Maes.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y sintió con alivio como esta cedía sin hacer mayores esfuerzos. Debía felicitar a Frank por lo bien que hizo el trabajo al robarle la llave a Hughes. La casa parecía sumida en total silencio. Subió despacio las escalares rogando para no hicieran ruido, solo respiró aliviada cuando ya estuvo en el piso superior.

Observo detenidamente la casa. Parecía antigua pero era hermosa. Seguramente por eso a Roy le gustaba tanto. Odiaba a Riza por haberle quitado el derecho de haber disfrutado de aquello con el.

Primer cuarto a la derecha, le había dicho Frank. Parecía que nadie estaba dentro, giro el pomo despacio y entro sin hacer ruido. La habitación estaba algo oscura, solo la poca claridad que entraba del exterior dejaba contemplar la figura del hombre que reposaba tranquilamente en la cama.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Clare. Era tan adorable.

Se acerco despacio a su lado y le quito unos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro, estaba profundamente dormido. Se inclino para besarlo en los labios, Roy se movió inquieto pero afortunadamente para Clare no se despertó.

No tenia tiempo que perder, si algo salía mal Frank la mataría. Dejo sus cosas a un lado antes de comenzar a desvestirse.

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde demonios has estado metida todo el día?- Gracia esta molesta pero Riza apenas parecía prestarle atención, entro en la casa seguida de su amiga .

-Tenia que pensar, Gracia- le dijo la muchacha más taciturna de lo normal en ella- No estoy de humor para soportar tus regaños. Ni siquiera mi madre…

Riza sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a Lust, fuera como fuera, ella siempre había sido buena con ella y sin embargo durante este ultimo tiempo apenas se habían visto un par de veces y siempre enfrentadas por su padre.

-Ya, lo se- le dijo Gracia sonriéndole para animarla un poco- Roy a preguntado por ti todo el día, ¿sabes?

Riza sintió como se le oprimía el corazón. Dejar a Roy solo había sido lo mas difícil de todo el día, pero no estaba en condiciones de hablar con el aun. Recordó la cita de aquella noche, no tenia mas opción que ir y enfrentarse a lo que aconteciera. Solamente no quería que Roy se enterara y si hubiera estado todo el día junto a el, no habría podido ocultarle su desasosiego y el hubiera logrado sacarle la verdad sobre lo que le ocurría.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Riza en tono angustiado.

-Bien, aunque un poco desconcertado por tu comportamiento, pero a el también le ha servido para tomar algunas decisiones importantes- dijo Gracia con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba a su amiga- ahora esta durmiendo, así que vine a ver su estabas en casa y decidí esperarte un momento.

Riza recordó nuevamente el sueño que había tenido y sintió la necesidad de ser sincera con Gracia. Estaba segura de que ella la entendería y sabría que hacer o a que se podía deber pero la sensación de una absurda lealtad hacia Roy no le permitió abrir la boca, cuando levanto la vista del piso se encontró con su amiga que la observaba detenidamente.

-Bien, Riza. Cuéntame que te ocurre.

La muchacha se paso la lengua por los labios, mientras encontraba las palabras mas precisas para expresar lo que le ocurría. No quería herir a Gracia mintiéndole, pero tampoco se sentía capas de decirle la verdad por el momento.

-Ha sido un día difícil- le dijo mientras observaba por la ventana- Tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir. Siento que mi pasado esta cada ves mas cerca y yo no se… todo es tan confuso.

Gracia se aproximo hasta ella y le apretó ligeramente la mano como muestra de apoyo. Riza suspiro y cerro lo ojos con tristeza.

¿Crees que todo esto termine algún día, Gracia? ¿Crees que llegará el momento en que no tengamos que preocuparnos mas por lo que ocurrirá?

-Claro que si, Riza. Nada es para siempre, solo que a ustedes les ha tocado luchar por lo que desean un poco mas que al resto, pero eso solo servirá para que lo que sienten el uno por el otro sea aun mas fuerte.

-A Roy casi lo mataron por mi culpa.

-No digas tonterías, Riza- recrimino Gracia a su amiga- Eso fue un accidente, nadie pudo haberlo planificado…

-¿Y si te dijera que no fue así? Se que alguien trato de matarlo, y que esta solo fue la primara advertencia.

-Riza, por favor…

-Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde y tengo que cambiarle los vendajes a Roy- dijo Riza mientras le sonreía algo triste- Nos vemos luego, Gracia.

Camino despacio hasta la casa, solo quería retrasar lo más posible aquel temido momento. No quería mentirle a Roy pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

"Ningún problema puede ser tan grande que no podamos resolverlo juntos"

Pero ahora el no estaría a su lado. Riza abrió en la casa que estaba casi en penumbras. Encendió algunas cuantas luces mientras iba de camino al cuarto de su novio. Si ya se había despertado, estaría molesto con ella por la preocupación de día, pero lo compensaría por eso.

Recogió algunas cosas que necesitaba para poder cambiarle los vendajes antes de prepararle la cena. Su abuelo no cenaría en casa esa noche así que podría quedarse hasta tarde con Roy, Maes había prometido no interrumpirlos hasta pasada las diez de la noche, eso le daba tiempo suficiente para poder llegar a su cita.

Oyó ruido en el cuarto. No era posible que Maes hubiera llegado antes que ella; pensó en llamar a la puerta pero la curiosidad fue mas fuerte, abrió despacio la puerta y le llevo un momento acostumbrarse nuevamente a la penumbra; alguien reía y dejo de hacerlo rápidamente, busco a tientas el interruptor, pero al prender la luz se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo echo.

Roy estaba metido en la cama con una chica desnuda: con Clare que lo besaba apasionadamente.

El sonido de las cosas al caer al piso fue seguido por el de una carcajada y por alguien que la llamaba por su nombre. Riza no quiso oír nada mas, simplemente tomo su abrigo y corrió fuera de la casa. Tenia el corazón destrozado , y lo peor de todo era que sentía que se lo merecía.

--------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Las campanadas resonaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Riza respiro profundo y continuo caminando con paso seguro. Después de horas y horas vagando de un lado otro se sentía más tranquila y relajada, por lo menos había dejado de llorar.

No podía evitar que la imagen de lo que había visto se viniera una y otra aves a su cabeza, tenia que haber alguna explicación lógica para eso. No era posible que Roy dejara de quererla de la noche a la mañana, aunque se lo mereciera. Intento no pensar en que ella aun estuviera con el

Observo detenidamente el lugar en el que estaba, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado ir hasta allí. Todavía estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo pero temía que Roy volviera a correr peligro por su culpa.

Oyó los pasos que se acercaban hacia ella. La presencia de aquel hombre era suficiente para atemorizar a cualquiera, pero ella ya no dejaría que eso ocurriera.

-Me alegra de que esta ves hayas venido, Elizabeth. Temía que intentaras jugar nuevamente con mi paciencia.

-Dime que es lo que quieres y terminemos de una ves por todas con esto.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que mi pequeña princesa si tiene agallas después de todo- le dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada cruel- Sabes perfectamente lo que deseo de ti, querida.

Riza lo miro con profundo odio, aquel hombre era el que le había arruinado para siempre la vida.

-¿A cambio de que?- pregunto Riza lo mas tranquila que le fue posible.

¿Cómo que a cambio de que? Lo harás por que es lo que debes hacer- rugió el hombre.

-No. No lo haré por que ya no recibo tus ordenes, ¿recuerdas?- los ojos del hombre la miraron con furia y Riza logro ponerse rápidamente lejos de el antes de que la sujetara por el brazo.

-¿Así que la pequeña Elizabeth quiere un trato?- pregunto- Perfecto. Di lo que deseas y veré si esta en mis manso dártelo o no.

Riza apretó los puños y sintió como las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos. Dolor. Era a lo que estaba destinada el resto de su vida.

-Roy Mustang fue herido gravemente aseé unos días. Por una afortunada intervención no murió como muchos esperaban pero te aseguro que le falto poco- dijo la chica mirándolo atentamente- ¿Fuiste tu quien le disparó?

La pregunta quedó unos segundos flotando en el aire hasta que decidió responderla.

-Sabes que yo no lo hice, querida.

-Eso no quita que no lo hayas mandado a hacer.

Esta ves la carcajada del hombre si logro alterarle los nervios.

-Me conoces muy bien, Elizabeth. ¿Ése es tu trato? ¿Saber la verdad a cambio de que cumplas con tu parte del plan?

-Quero saber la verdad, pero sabes que eso no será suficiente.

-Esta bien. Si, yo mande a que mataran a ese estupido pero creo que no salio del todo bien. Pero te aseguro que ya me encargare de ese pequeño inconveniente. Y todo esto, querida, es culpa tuya, si tu noviecito no hubiera intentado hacerse el héroe no tendría necesidad de sacarlo del camino.

-Quiero que elimines esa orden- dijo Riza en tono frió- Deja a Roy fuera de esto y cumpliré con mi parte.

-¿Lo prometes, Elizabeth?

Riza sintió como se le encogía el corazón al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Recordó a Roy junto a Clare y deseo desesperadamente mandar todo al infierno.

"_Te amo Elizabeth Hawkeye. Ame lo que fuiste hace doce años y amare lo que seas en el futuro_".

Apretó contra su cuerpo el arma que había llevado. No seria capas de disparar contra ese hombre. No aun.

-Lo prometo.- dijo con esfuerzo.

-Entonces Mustang no tendrá que sufrir ningún daño, querida. Será mejor que hables pronto con el. Recuerda que hemos hecho un trato.

Le tendió la mano y Riza dudo un momento en apretarla levemente.

-Bienvenida nuevamente a casa, hija mía.- Riza miro con odia a Bradley y se puso en camino de regreso a casa de su abuelo, se sentía frustrada, rabiosa y profundamente triste. Ya no podía echase atrás.

Cuando Bradley comprobó que Riza ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo se acerco hasta donde otro hombre le observaba oculto entre las sombras.

-Ya lo has oído, Frank. Mustang queda fuera de nuestros planes… por el momento- dijo Bradley con una sonrisa desagradable- Después de la boda, yo mismo me daré el gusto de meterle un tiro en la cabeza.

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap aunque se que estuvo terrible. Ya no falta mucho, no más de 5 o 4 chaps así que espero no se estresen mucho. Como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Sleath**: Como ves ya se sabe mas acerca de lo que ocurrió y siento mucho que el chap haya estado tan denso, pero te aseguro que ya falta poco, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Meylokita:** Si, fue Bradley pero no esta solo, ya lo veras, sobre lo que Riza y Roy, bueno, no todo es lo que parece, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, las cosas se aclaran y se complican a la ves, pero ya veras que nada es lo que parece. Bradley es el responsable del ataque a Roy pero aun falta lo peor, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Ya se supo quien mando a que dispararan a Roy y sobre Riza aun falta un poco pero ya esta algo as claro, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Uno no puede elegir su destino,**_

_**sólo puede elegir que hacer **_

_**con el tiempo que se le ha dado.**_

**Capitulo 16:**** Aceptando el destino.**

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, Clare?- Roy se aparto de ella bruscamente y la miro molesto, intento ponerse de pie pero al levantarse de la cama, el dolor que le provoco aquello no le permitió permanecer de pie.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo Clare preocupada-,no debes esforzarte mas de la cuenta.

-Deberías haber pensado en eso antes- Roy se puso de pie como pudo, tenia que hablar con Riza, explicarle que nada de lo que había visto era verdad.

-Roy… de verdad no…

-Cállate, Clare- le dijo furioso- Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Vistete y largarte.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, salio fuera y el frió de la noche logro que se estremeciera levemente. Riza no se veía por ninguna parte. Pensó en ir a su casa, pero si lo hacia Grumman estaría allí y no tenía ánimos de contarle todo lo ocurrido. Simplemente lo mataría por eso. Gracia, eso era, llamaría a Gracia y le pediría que intercediera para poder tener una cita con la chica.

-No contestara tu llamada- Clare bajo por la escaleras y lo miro algo asustada- Roy, déjame que te explique…

-¿Tienes idea del lió en el que me has metido? Ahora debes estar feliz.

-¡Si, lo estoy!- le grito molesta- Odio a Riza Hawkeye, ella te aparto de mi lado y haré todo lo posible por que nunca este contigo.

-Vete Clare- le dijo el alquimista intentando contener las ganas de sacarla fuera de su casa el mismo- O no me responsabilizare de mis actos.

La chica lo miro molesta, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir lo mas deprisa posible, tenia que hablar con Frank.

-Frank te odia, Roy- le dijo sin volverse desde la puerta- Sabia que Riza vendría esta noche, me dijo lo que debía hacer, consiguió las llaves para que pudiera entrar en la casa. El quería a Riza fuera de tu vida, y lo mas probable es que lo consiga.

El portazo que dio la chica cuando salio no inmuto al chico, la verdad es que se lo esperaba. Tomo el teléfono y marco a casa de sus amigos. Demoro bastante que respondieran hasta que la fin la vos de Gracia le contestó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?

-Gracia, soy Roy- dijo el chico rápidamente- Necesito que llames a Riza a casa. Creo que… ella esta molesta conmigo.

-¿Cómo que esta molesta contigo? ¿Por lo del matrimonio?

Roy maldijo su suerte. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cruzar dos palabras con ella, ¿como se suponía que iba a proponerle matrimonio?

-La verdad es que no, Gracia. El problema esta relacionado con… Clare.

-Llamare enseguida- le dijo la chica mas seria de lo normal mientras le cortaba la llamada.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Riza no estaba en casa, Grumman comenzó a preocuparse, Gracia llego al cabo de unos minutos furiosa con Roy. Maes llego casi al mismo tiempo que Gracia y parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Roy explico rápidamente lo ocurrido. Gracia estaba dispuesta a ir a casa de Clare para decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero Maes la contuvo argumentado que lo mas importante en ese momento era el bienestar de Riza. Grumman solo lo miro serio sin decirle nada. Eso fue lo que mas le dolió, sabia que estaba decepcionado de el.

Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando el sonido de una puerta que se abría llamo la atención de todos. Riza cruzo el umbral de la puerta de la casa de Roy, algo pálida pero al parecer serena y dueña de si misma.

Miro asombrada a todos los ocupantes del salón y les dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado- dijo sinceramente- Ahora me gustaría que me dejaran a solas un minuto con Roy, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Riza, no creo que sea el mejor momento, si quieres puedo acompañarte…- Gracia se interrumpió al ver que su amiga negaba con la cabeza.

-Tengo que hablar con Roy ahora. Por favor.

De mala gana abandonaron el salón en dirección a la casa de Grumman. Roy seguía sentado en el sofá pero no miraba a Riza que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta. Cuando todos se hubieron marchado ella camino hasta sentarse frente a el.

-Creo- dijo con vos calmada pero fría- que merezco una explicación.

Roy levanto los ojos fijándose en lo cansada que precia la muchacha, pensó en acercarse para abrasarla, pero estaba seguro de que ella lo rechazaría.

-Riza… se que lo que viste… ¡Oh Dios!- dijo el alquimista apretando los puños con desesperación- No fue lo que parecía. Clare entro cuando yo dormía y te juro que no me di cuenta de nada hasta que tu llegaste y ella comenzó besarme- la miro suplicante- ¡Por favor creeme! Yo no siento nada por ella, esto fue una trampa que Clare y Archer nos tendieron para separarnos. Yo te amo a ti, Riza. Solo a ti.

Durante unos minutos que al chico le parecieron eternos, Riza se mantuvo en silencio, con la vista clavada en el piso. Roy sabia que no creería tan fácil en lo que le estaba diciendo, pero era la verdad…

-Supongo que tienes razón, Frank y Clare no nos quieren ver juntos- dijo ella y Roy sintió como le regresaba el alma al cuerpo- pero otras personas tampoco lo desean.

Riza levantó el rostro y le sintió con tristeza. En ese minuto Roy supo de inmediato que algo no marchaba bien. Riza tenía algo mas que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Al parecer el hecho de que yo regresara a tu vida no ha triado mas que problemas- le dijo con una sonrisa- Desde que te conocí he querido creer que existía la posibilidad de que las cosas mejorara, de que yo valía mas de lo que valgo- se callo un momento mientras pensaba en como continuar- Tu accidente no lo fue- le dijo mientras hacia un gesto para que el militar guardara silencio- Ambos lo sabemos perfectamente, y aunque no lo quiera admitir, se que ha sido por mi culpa. Me revele contra lo que no debía y me atacaron por donde mas podía dolerme, y eso eres tu.

-Riza, ¿que quieres decirme realmente?- le pregunteo el chico intranquilo.

-Esta noche me reuní con mi padre. Y hemos negociado… un trato.

Roy la observó temiéndose lo peor. Bradley no tendría escrúpulos en hacer lo que fuera por recuperar a Riza.

-Te dije que no lo vieras. El tratara de asustarte para que regreses a su lado.

-Lo se, pero ya no le temo. No por mi, pero si lo hago por ti- Riza hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos y respiro profundamente-. Mi padre ha prometido dejarte fuera de todo esto.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- le dijo el alquimista molesto- ¡Te esta manipulado Riza! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta!

Riza sonrió con tristeza y se acerco hasta el abrasándolo.

-Se mejor que tu lo que esta haciendo, Roy, te lo aseguro. Pero como lo conozco mejor, se que no durara en sacarte de su camino sin le estorbas. Si algo te llegar pasar yo no sabría…

-Riza, escúchame- le dijo Roy sujetándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- Ningún problema puede ser tan grande que no podamos resolverlo juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo hago- Riza no pudo contener mas las lagrimas que empezaron acorrer por sus mejillas- Pero esta ves no es así.

-Casate conmigo- Roy la tomo de las manos para acercarla hasta el- Casate conmigo, Riza, vamonos lejos, donde tu quieras. Olvidémonos de esta pesadilla y empecemos una vida juntos.

Esta ves no pudo contenerse, Riza rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Parecía una broma cruel de la vida, Roy le estaba proponiendo matrimonio justo en el momento que pensaba dejarlo para casarse con otro. Sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban y dejo por unos momentos que el calor y la protección que le trasmitían se apoderaran de ella. Lo amaba tanto. Luego de unos minutos, cuando estaba más tranquila se aparto de su lado.

-No puedo hacerlo- le dijo reuniendo todas su fuerzas. -Te juro que es lo que mas deseo en el mundo, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

-¿Por que? ¿Temes que si tu padre se entera vendrá a pegarme un tiro en plena ceremonia?

-No puedo hacerlo por que me casare con Frank-le dijo la chica.

El silencio se volvió incomodo. Roy no apartaba los ojos de ella y Riza avergonzada y herida volvió asentarse. Las piernas no la sostenían.

-Dime que eso no es verdad- le suplico el chico arrodillándose ante ella para que lo mirara- Dime que lo que acabas de decir es una mentira. No puedes casarte con Archer, no lo quieres.

-Pero a ti te amo más que a nada en el mundo- le dijo desafiante- y haré lo que sea necesario por protegerte. Me casare con Archer por que es lo que mi padre espera de mi, acatare lo que me diga. Solo me basta con saber que tu estas bien.

Riza acaricio el rostro del chico. Lo beso despacio en los labios, en las mejillas mientras el seguía en silencio.

-Debe existir otra solución- dijo Roy en un murmullo-. Esto no puede terminar así.

-Me gustaría tanto creer que es así- le dijo Riza mientras le levantaba le rostro- pero no la hay. Mi vida estaba decidida desde antes que yo viniera a esta ciudad. Maldije mil veces a mi padre por obligarme a hacer este viaje, todo hubiera sido mucho mas fácil en ciudad Central, pero en cuanto llegué, me encontré con un muchacho que insistía en que me conocía, y por primera ves me sentí querida, y por primera vez desea amar tan profundamente que nada ni nadie me pudiera apartar de su lado. Ahora se que en parte mi deseo se cumplió, porque nadie te apartara de aquí, Roy- le dijo mientras tomaba la mano del chico y la depositaba sobre su corazón- pase lo que pase, nadie te borrara de aquí.

-Riza, por favor no lo hagas- le dijo Roy abrasándola con fuerza.

-Lo haré. Por que es lo que debo hacer- sonrió un poco- Lo único que te pido es que te cuides, ¿esta bien? No importa el tiempo que pase, ni las cosas que sucedan, jamás dejare de quererte como te quiero.

Riza se separo de el para marcharse. Pero el chico la sujeto antes de que alcanzara la puerta. Sus labios tomaron los suyos con desesperación. Riza se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, en aquellos momentos, el estar cerca de Roy era como un bálsamo que la ayudaba a aliviar su gran dolor. Le paso los brazos por el cuello para poder acercarlo mas a ella, y respondió con la misma pasión con que el la besaba. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, los problemas dejaron de existir para dar paso solo a la necesidad de entregarse el uno al otro por entero. Estaban unidos por un pasado y un presente, pero desgraciadamente ambos sabían que ya no tendrían un futuro.

Cuando Roy separo sus labios de los de ella, Riza lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, volvió a besarlo suavemente en los labios y se aparto de su abraso.

-Ame lo que fuiste, amo lo que eres y te juro que amare lo que seas- le dijo Riza mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-. Nunca olvidare esas palabras que me dijiste, y creeré en ellas el resto de mis días. Y haga lo que haga, no me juzgues, sabes que no esta en mis manos decidir, no podría soportar que tu me odiaras- lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió-.Te amo.

Riza corrió fuera de la casa dejando a Roy solo. Por primera vez un dolor insoportable se apodero de el. Nunca había sentido que perdía a Riza para siempre, ni siquiera tras años de ausencia, pero en ese momento sabia que ella lo estaba dejando para no volver jamás a su lado. Lloro desconsoladamente, no podía entender como a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla a su lado la vida se encargaba de quitársela nuevamente.

Recordó las largas noches en vela cuando ella desapareció. Muchas de ellas había salido de casa para recorrer los sitios donde acostumbraban a pasear juntos. No podía se cierto. El destino no era algo que estuviera escrito, y el se encargaría de cambiar el de ambos.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Riza se recostó en la cama de la casa de lo Bradley y dejo que las lagrimas que había tratado de contener cuando hablo con su abuelo fluyeran al fin con libertad. En una noche había perdido todo lo que amaba.

Pensó en Roy y en lo infeliz que parecía. ¿Estaría sufriendo tanto como ella? Era lo más probable. Recordó la ves que se habían visto en la estación de trenes, cuando el se acerco y la abraso llamándola por su nombre. El jamás dudo sobre quien era ella realmente y sin embargo ella aun no era capas de recordar nada importante. Nuevamente se le vino a la mente aquel sueño que tanto la había alterado, en ese momento Bradley abrió la puerta del cuarto y ella inconcientemente se cobijo con las mantas de su cama. Sentía la misma sensación de terror que en su sueño.

-No tengas miedo, Elizabeth- le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella- No te haré nada, eres muy importante para lo que deseo- acaricio la mejilla de la joven que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de rencor- Siempre me has gustado mucho, ¿sabes? Tienes un carácter difícil, pero puedes compensarlo con otras cosas.

El sonido de pasos que se acercaban llamo la atención del militar que rápidamente se puso de pie para salir del cuarto, justo en ese momento Lust entraba con un bandeja con algo de comida. Lo miro desconfiada, pero luego al girarse hacia Riza le dedico una sonrisa.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solas en el cuarto, Lust se sentó a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Vamos, Riza. Come por lo menos algo de lo que te prepare.

-No tengo apetito- le dijo con un hilo de voz- la mujer la miro triste mientras le acercaba un plato con sopa.

-Ese muchacho… Roy- le dijo con delicadeza- Me agradaba para ti.

Riza levanto la mirada sorprendida. Su madre jamás se oponía ni criticaba lo que Bradley hiciera, sin embargo en ese momento parecía decidida a hacer lo contrario.

-No tienes por que casarte con Frank si no lo amas. El matrimonio es para que ambos sean felices, no quiero que pases tu vida al lado de un hombre al que no amas, cariño.

-Pero mi padre…

-No le prestes atención esta vez. Deja que tu corazón sea el que decida, no podría soportar verte tan infeliz como lo he sido yo todos estos años.

Riza abrasó a la mujer. Lust jamás se quejaba por nada, pero al ver la tristeza que afectaba a Riza no había podido contener por mas tiempo el dolor que sentía, no quería que ella cometiera el mismo error.

-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo Riza- Me amenazó con matar a Roy si no me alejaba de el y me casaba con Frank. Se que no seré feliz con el, pero si Roy esta bien no me importara nada mas.

Al verla tan abatida sintió que algo se removía dentro de ella, Riza sujeto su mano y la apretó levemente.

_Abrió__ lentamente los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía la boca amarga. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, todo parecía tan extraño, tan limpio. Noto con desagrado como tenia un brazo inmovilizado al igual que uno de sus tobillos. Se fijo luego en la figura que estaba sentada junto a ella y dormitaba en ese momento._

_Era una mujer guapa, su cabel__lo oscuro enmarcaba su rostro algo pálido, parecía cansada. Se removió inquieta en la silla y se despertó. Miro hacia donde ella esta acostada y noto la sorpresa en sus ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba despierta._

_-¡Dios mío!- exclamo acercándose a su lado- ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?- pregunto con dulzura._

_Trato desesperadamente de recordad por que estaba allí y quien era aquella mujer. Con angustia se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba como se llamaba. Un miedo terrible se cernió sobre ella. ¿Quién era?_

_-Elizabeth, ¿estas bien?- volvió a preguntar la mujer mientras le sujetaba la mano._

_-No, no me siento bien- t__rato de sentarse en al cama pero las fuerzas le faltaban- No recuerdo nada…_

_El miedo se reflejo en los ojos de la mujer pero le sonrió para tranquilizarla._

_-Tranquila, es normal. Después__ del accidente aun debes estar un poco confundida. Llamare al medico._

_Lueg__o de un exhaustivo examen al final medico la dejo en paz. Su memoria seguía tan mal pero por lo menos el dolor de cabeza estaba cediendo. Nuevamente la mujer entró en la habitación del hospital. Le sonrió y ella decidió que podía confiar en ella y también le dedico una sonrisa. Un hombre de semblante serio entro tras ella._

_-El medico dice que debes estar tranquila, cariño- la beso en la frente y la arropo en la cama- Ahora, intenta dormir un poco, ¿esta bien?_

_Asintió__ sin mucho ánimo, pero seguramente debería obedecer._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto inocentemente._

_-Somos tus pa__dres- respondió aquel hombre, la mujer lo observo sorprendida, abrió la boca como para decir algo pero se callo al momento ante la mirada de advertencia que le dedicaba su esposo._

_-Si, cariño. Somos tus padres- repitió la mujer con una sonrisa algo turbada._

_-Cierra los ojos y duerme, Elizabeth.- la observo detenidamente por unos instantes- Mientras mas rápido te recuperes, antes volveremos a casa._

_Obedeció sin protestar__, pero aunque cerró los ojos el sueño parecía no querer ayudarla._

_-¿Qué pasara si lo recuerda todo?- murmuro la mujer asustada._

_-Me encargara de que no sea así. Querías un hijo, y lo tienes. Ahora déjame en paz._

_Sintió__ como los pasos se alejaban. Sentía aun la presencia de aquella mujer en la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos se aproximó hasta ella y la beso en la frente, derramando sin querer algunas lagrimas sobre ella._

Riza levantó la vista de golpe. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y Lust la miro asustada.

Era cierto. Ella no era hija de los Bradley. "Querías un hijo, y lo tienes". Esas fueron las palabras de King Bradley, miro a Lust intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Que ocurre, cariño? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Esta ha sido la peor noche de mi vida. Perdí a Roy y a las personas que quería para atarme a un hombre que detesto y ser la marioneta que esperan que sea para cumplir sus metas. Solo tu me has querido realmente.

-Cariño, no digas eso- le dijo Lust mientras la abrasaba pero Riza se soltó y la miro seria.

-Si el cariño que dices sentir por mi es real, solo te pido una cosa. La cosa más importante que me podrías decir en la vida.

Los ojos de Lust se ensombrecieron como presintiendo lo que ella preguntaría, Riza contuvo un momento la respiración dándose cuenta del gran paso que estaba dando.

- Se que no soy hija de ustedes, pero necesito que me lo confirmes- Lust la miro y dejo escapar un sollozo- Por favor, dime la verdad. Necesito saber la verdad.

Apretó la mano de Riza y la miro directamente a los ojos. No había momentos para arrepentimientos.

-No, Riza. Tú no eres nuestra hija.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap, espero les hay gustado aunque esta bastante triste (incluso yo me sentí mal al releerlo), como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Meylokita**: Riza no creyó lo que Clare hizo, pero las cosas están mal, aun falta saber que es lo que realmente desea conseguir Bradley y que hará Roy al respecto, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Si, son bastantes los que generan problemas pero ya se irán solucionado de apoco, como ves ya todo parece irse aclarando, falta poquito así que los chaps serán un poquito mas largos y algo mas densos, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Quienes **_

_**buscan la verdad, **_

_**merecen el castigo **_

_**de encontrarla**_

**Capitulo 17****: Develando una parte de la verdad.**

-No soy tu hija- repitió Riza mientras intentaba calmarse un poco-. ¿Que es esto? ¿Qué significa?

-Cariño, yo…- Lust le sujeto las manos y logro que la mirara por un momento- Se que para ti debe ser algo difícil, pero muchos chicos son adoptados y eso no quiere decir que sean menos queridos.

-¡No soy adoptada!- le dijo molesta y bajo la voz temiendo que Bradley pudiera oírla-. Por favor escúchame, Roy… el…- Riza intento encontrar la forma de expresar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué pasa con ese joven, Riza?

Riza se dio cuenta de que la mejor forma de aclarar toda esa situación era explicarla desde el comienzo. Lust al parecer no tenia nada que ver con los desquiciados planes de su padre. Quería creer que podía confiar en ella.

- Cuando llegue a esta ciudad, hace unos meses, en la estacionen de trenes conocí a Roy. Te prometo que no se lo que paso entre nosotros, pero en cuanto lo vi supe de inmediato que algo nos unía. El me abrasó y me llamo por mi nombre, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Frank estaba furioso y yo no sabia que hacer. Supongo que la curiosidad pudo mas que yo y termine buscándolo para poder hablar con el a solas, el me hablo sobre una chica, y me aseguro que yo era esa joven- Riza miro a Lust que al parecer estaba tan sorprendida como ella- Todo coincidía: la cantidad de años de ambas, la fecha de cumpleaños, inclusive la fecha en que aquella chica había desaparecido y el tiempo que yo estuve en el hospital. Además estaban aquello sueños.

-¿Qué sueños? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Porque no creí que tuviera importancia hasta que Roy apareció en mi vida diciéndome que yo era una persona que no sabia que era. Conocí a mi abuelo…

Esta vez Lust si la mira a los ojos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Riza la abrasó sintiéndose muy culpable por estarle haciendo eso, pero era la única manera que tenia de averigua la verdad.

-El general Grumman…

-¿Grumman? ¿Lo conociste?

-Si… lo conocí…- Riza no pudo terminar de hablar, Lust la callo poniéndole una mano sobre los labios y con un gesto le comunicó que guardara silencio.

-Tendremos que ver los preparativos para tu boda con Frank. Será mejor que descanses, mañana temprano saldremos a ver tu vestido.

Sin darle mayores explicaciones Lust beso a Riza y salio de la habitación dejándola sola y completamente confundida.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

-¡Maldición! No puede ser que no encontremos nada.- Roy tomo otro montón de carpetas y comenzó a leer cuidadosamente cada una de ellas. Bradley estaba tramando algo, de eso estaba seguro, pero tenia que averiguar de que se trataba.

-Es Grumman- dijo finalmente Maes.

-¿A que te refieres?

-El otro día, por casualidad oí una conversación entre Archer y Bradley. Quieren a Grumman fuera de su puesto, lejos del cuartel del Este.

Roy comenzó a unir ideas. Bradley queriendo a Grumman fuera de su puesto, Riza parte de un plan, Archer confabulado… las ideas no le calzaban.

-¿Pero que demonios tiene que ver Riza en todo esto?- peguntó el alquimista exasperado a su amigo- Si tan solo quisiera a Grumman fuera de esto, podría pegarle un tiro y hacerlo pasar por un accidente. ¿Por qué Riza?

-Por que es su nieta desaparecida hace doce años- dijo Maes sin poder creérselo el mismo.

Exacto.

Riza era la nieta de Grumman. Bradley la había hecho regresar a la ciudad como una completa desconocida para ganar ventaja frente al militar. Lo que no sabía era que ellos tenían una partida ganada. Riza y Grumman ya se conocían y sabían perfectamente lo que había ocurrido.

-Aun siguen muchas cosas sin aclararse, Maes. Un matrimonio con Archer…

-Creo que eso es lo que más te duele, amigo- la mirada dura del alquimista sin embargo no lo intimido-. No creo que eso tenga una gran relevancia en el plan de Bradley, quizás solo quiere atar a Riza a ese idiota y esta aprovechando la situación. Pero a la vez podría significar cualquier cosa.

Roy suspiro resignado, quizás su amigo tuviera razón, sin embargo algo parecía no encajar, algo le decía que Riza no estaba haciendo eso solo por un capricho de Bradley…

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Riza se bajo desganada cuando el coche en el que iban las dejo fuera de una tienda de artículos de novias. Solo de mirar las vitrinas sentía que se ponía enferma.

Esa mañana su padre le había informado que el matrimonio seria dentro de cuatro semanas. Riza sintió que moriría al darse cuenta de que seria el mismo día del cumpleaños de Roy.

¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? La verdad es que ya daba igual, lo único que deseaba era que el no se enterara. Pero era un deseo prácticamente imposible, Bradley se encargaría de que la noticia se propagara por toda la milicia y lo mas seguro seria que el alquimista terminaría enterándose tarde o temprano.

Se dejo guiar si muchos ánimos al interior de la tienda. Una de las encargadas le sonrió y pareció sorprendida por la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Riza, lo mas probable, pensó ella, era que sus clientas siempre se mostraran dichosas de estar en un lugar como aquel. Sin embargo ella se sentía como firmando su sentencia de muerte.

-¿Quieres probarte este vestido, cariño?- le preguntó Lust mientras le enseñaba un modelo sencillo pero muy hermoso. Riza se limito a encogerse de hombros y a seguirla.

La noche anterior apenas había sido capas de dormir un poco. Luego de la conversación con Lust miles de dudas habían llenado su cabeza. Además se sentía tan angustiada por lo que vendría que no tenia animo de nada.

Una ves en el probador Riza hizo lo que su madre le decía. Se probó el vestido y al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se sentía la mujer más infeliz de todo el mundo.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo la mujer cuando entro a ayudarla- Es una lastima que sea para Frank para quien tendrás que arreglarte ese día.

-Mama, yo no…

-Lo se, cariño- le dijo mientras la abrasaba-. Tienes que ser fuerte, las cosas no son como tú piensas. Escucha bien esto que te voy a decir- le sujeto el rostro entre las manos para poder mirarla a los ojos-. Tu padre quiere a Grumman muerto, lo ha querido durante años.

Riza se aparto de ella para mirarla asustada.

¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Ayer no pude hablar contigo. King estaba en casa y podía oírme- Lust parecía realmente asustada-. Doce años atrás, King y otro militar, Basque Grand, planearon destituir a Grumman. En esos momentos era solo coronel, pero había estado investigando sobre algunos asuntos de traición al estado. No se hasta que punto King esta metido en eso, pero Grumman estaba complicando las cosas. Ambos acordaron darle un escarmiento, cuando me entere de lo que planeaban me asuste muchísimo, pensé que tu padre…no, King, lo mataría. Viajo sin informarme nada hasta ciudad del Este, y tres días después regresó a casa contigo, muy herida.

Lust ahogó un sollozo al recordar aquel día cuando había visto llegar a su esposo con la niña en brazos. Su primer pensamiento había sido que aquella niñita no podría sobrevivir, sin embargo ahora la tenia allí frente a ella, convertida en toda una mujer.

-No me dio explicaciones cuando se las pedí. Tú sabes como es. Te llevamos el medico y milagrosamente te repusiste. Pero no recordabas nada, jamás había visto tan feliz a King en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Sin embargo lo atormentaba el hecho de que pudieras recuperar la memoria. No te permitió ir a tratamientos, ni nada por el estilo que pudiera ayudarte con eso. Y yo, cariño, reconozco mi egoísmo. Lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era tener un hijo, durante años lo intente pero…- la mujer ahogo un sollozo antes de continuar- y luego te tenia allí, eras tan hermosa y parecías necesitar tanto cariño que no me atreví a enfrentarme a el.

-Cooperaste con su mentira- dijo Riza llevándose las manos al rostro desesperada- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!

-Claro que lo se. Muchas noches me pregunte de donde vendrías, si tendrías padres que te extrañaban, pero cada mañana te veía en el hospital y trataba de olvidar lo culpable que me sentía. Cuando mejorarte comenzaron los cambios de ciudades y pueblos durante casi un año. En un comienzo no tenia idea de por que estábamos haciendo eso, fue cuando cumpliste catorce años que me entere de la verdad. Grand fue a ver a King, durante mucho tiempo no lo había hecho y a el no le sentó muy bien la visita.

_Riza __corrió a abrir la puerta de la casa. Hoy era le día de su cumpleaños y se sentía extraña. _

_Sabia que debería estar contenta pero sin embargo la pena la invadía. Cuando se encontró a aquel hombre de pie ante ella, sintió deseos de correr a esconderse junto a su madre._

_Era alto, y de aspecto severo. No le sonrió y entro a la casa sin pedirle permiso. La observo detenidamente durante un momento y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en so rostro._

_-Necesito hablar con King Bradley- dijo en tono autoritario._

_Lust se acerco hasta la puerta algo sorprendida, observo a Riza que parecía tan asustada como un animalito pequeño._

_-Grand- dijo algo molesta-. Me gustaría que para la próxima vez esperara a que lo invitara a pasar antes de irrumpir a así en mi casa._

_-¿Dónde esta Bradley?-pregunto ignorándola completamente._

_-Aun no ha llegado._

_-Lo esperare- dijo atravesando el vestíbulo en dirección al salón. Lust beso a Riza._

_-¿Quien es ese hombre, mama? Parece malo._

_Lust sonrió como intentando calmarla._

_-__No es nadie importante. Ahora sube a tu cuarto, cariño. Y no salgas de allí hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿esta bien?- Riza asintió desconcertada pero obedeció, no quería volver a ver a ese hombre._

-Grand estaba furioso. Me dijo que King había dejado de lado el plan original, que Grumman no había abandonado su puesto , por el contrario, lo había ascendido. No sabia de que hablaba, pero de repente se puso como loco, me dijo que tu eras la nieta de Grumman, que King se había comprometido a matarte y sin embargo estabas ahí, en casa, con nosotros.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?- pregunto Riza aterrorizada. Recodo la sensación de angustia que la invadió cuando recordó su sueño, en el había un hombre la perseguía, ¿seria Bradley?

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo Lust mas tranquila-. Cuando King llego se encerraron en el despacho. No fue mucho lo que pude oír, pero creo que las cosas se complicaron. Tu escapaste y no pudo matarte, sin embargo tuviste una caída terrible, y a pesar de lo que tu pienses, sintió compasión por ti y te llevo a casa para que te prestaran ayuda. Supongo que fue un alivio para el que no recordaras nada, no se que habría ocurrido si lo hubieras hecho, pero todo fue para mejor. Me obligo a decir que eras nuestra hija y hasta hoy ha sido así.

Riza intentaba desesperadamente asimilar toda aquella información. Tenia que contarle a Roy lo que había averiguado. Bradley no era su padre, pensaban sacar del camino a su abuelo, pero aun no entendía que hacia Frank en todo eso.

-¿Y Frank? ¿Qué hace aliado con mi padre?

-De eso no se mucho, cariño, pero al parecer esta unido a King. Cuando tu viaje fue planificado, King le dijo a Frank que se encargaría de que le dieran el ascenso en cuanto Grumman dejara el cargo.

-¿Por ese motivo me trajo hasta aquí?

-No lo se.

-Necesito comunicarme con Basque Grand. Tengo que hablar con el para que me explique unas cuantas cosas- Riza miro a Lust decidida, ya no tenia tiempo de lamentaciones, el tiempo jugaba en su contra, necesitaba saber a que se atenía desafiando a King, si su abuelo estaba en peligro ella tenia que salvarlo.

-Creo que eso será imposible, cariño- le dijo Lust bajando la vista angustiada- Basque Grand fue asesinado hace once años.

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

-¿Que haremos ahora?- Clare tomo un sorbo de su tasa de café y observo a Frank que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Yo me casaré con Riza, sabes que es lo que debo hacer- Frank se recostó en la silla y la observo- Luego de que haga lo que su padre planea, me desharé de ella.

-Pensé que te gustaba- dijo la chica levantado una ceja en forma desafiante.

-Claro que me gusta, y no he dicho que no vaya a disfrutar de los beneficios que me aportara ser su esposo. Pero no permitiré que se entrometa en mis planes.

-Eres un hombre cruel- Clare suspiro mirando por la ventana-. Roy no la dejara tranquila tan fácilmente. Esta loco por ella.

El militar sonrió al ver la expresión de tristeza y rabia mezclada en el hermoso rostro de la mujer. Definitivamente el despecho de Mustang le había sentado fatal.

-Claro que se que Mustang generara problemas, pero por el momento esta controlado. Además, deberías aprovechar de correr a consolarlo, querida, un hombre solo y con el corazón roto es presa fácil para una víbora como tu- la sonrisa maliciosa la perturbo. Frank le tomo la mano sin que ella la apartara. Solo tendría que espera un poco mas. Cuado Riza estuviera casada con el, podría al fin ver muerto a ese idiota. Roy Mustang se las pagaría una por una. Quería verlo sufrir las penas del infierno.

--------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Riza caminaba junto a Lust fuera de la tienda. Llevaba con ella algunas de las cosas necesarias para la boda pero Riza no parecía prestarles atención. Lo único que deseaba era poder aclarar aquel dilema.

Había pensado en un comienzo ir a ver a su abuelo para advertirle, pero no estaba segura de hasta que punto Bradley estaría enterada de su relación con el. Quizás ni siquiera sospechara que ella lo conocía, y lo mejor seria no arriesgarse.

También estaba Roy. Sabia que el sospechaba algo sobre King Bradley, y seguramente tendría acceso a mas información que ella desde la posición en la que se encontraba, sin embrago, no se atrevía a hacerle una vista, seria algo demasiado doloroso. Ella había terminado la relación destrozándole el corazón y las ilusiones. Rechazando su propuesta de matrimonio. No podía presentarse en su casa y exigirle que la ayudara a descubrir que era lo que Bradley planeaba hacer con si abuelo.

-Tendrás que cambiar esa cara antes de que lleguemos a casa. Si tu padre te ve así, podría sospechar- Lust tomo algunas del las bolsas y las llevo hasta el coche que estaba esperándolas.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?- pregunto Riza a su lado-. Deja a Bradley y vive tu propia vida. No es justo que desgaste tu vida por el. Ya has sufrido suficiente.

-¿Romperías el compromiso con Frank Archer para casarte con Roy?- la pregunta de Lust la sorprendió. No atendía a que venia eso en aquel momento, pero sabia perfectamente cual era la respuesta, aunque le doliera admitirlo.

-No- dijo tratando de mantener la calma y de no llorar nuevamente-. No puedo hacerlo. El es lo que mas amo y no soportaría que corriera peligro por mi culpa.

-Entonces, cariño, estoy segura de que entenderás mi respuesta- le dijo Lust sonriéndole-. Eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y no soportaría ponerte en peligro frente a King, no soportaría que te hiciera daño, si así fuera, yo misma lo mataría.

Riza comprendió perfectamente como se sentía Lust. Era verdad que ella no era su madre, pero durante doce largos años se había comportado perfectamente como una. Ambas estaban entre la espada y la pared. Condenadas a una vida de sufrimientos por proteger a las personas amadas. Sin embargo el destino podía cambiarse, Tenia que cambiarse, ella no permitirá que King Bradley siguiera destruyendo la vida de mas personas.

-Tengo que hacer algo- le dijo Riza mientras bajaba del coche y corría a tomar un taxi- Volveré antes de que el llegue a casa. Te lo prometo.

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Paseaba nerviosa frente a la casa de Roy. Estaba segura de que el no se encontraría allí por que aun era temprano, pero temía entrar y que los recuerdos de ese lugar la lastimaran. Todo en ese lugar le recodaría a el.

Sujeto con fuerza la llave que tenía en el bolsillo de la falda y reuniendo valor se decidió a entrar. Apenas había pasado un día desde la ultima ves que había estado allí, y sin embargo le parecía que fueran años lo que la separaban de el.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación para buscar lápiz y una pluma. Se sentó en la cama y pensó como empezar todo aquello. Explicarle todo seria demasiado peligroso, pero necesitaba que el averiguara parte de la verdad sin arriesgarse demasiado. Era tan impulsivo. Al final pareció decidirse y escribió algo en la nota que dejo sobre la mesita de noche.

Rogaría ahora por que la encontrara y se decidiera a leerla, Roy era su única posibilidad.

Bajo rápidamente los escalones. No quería encontrarse con el y que le preguntara que estaba haciendo en su casa. Además no quería crearle aun mas problemas a Lust.

Cerro la puerta y tras ella y camino unos cuantos pasos. Cuando hizo detenerse un taxi por fin respiró tranquila. Sin que se diera cuenta un coche aparco cerca de ellos.

-¡Riza!

Ella giro sorprendida y sintió como el piso se abría frente a al ver Roy que la miraba desde la distancia. El cerró al puerta del coche dispuesto a acercarse. En un ataque de pánico, Riza se subió deprisa al coche para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Roy observo como Riza se alejaba de el sin darle ninguna explicación. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados y un poco enrojecidos, supuso que había llorado mucho. Sintió como el odio hacia Bradley crecía dentro de el nuevamente, pero sabia que tenía que mantener la calma si quería resolver todo ese asunto,

Camino hasta su casa. No quería seguir ene aquel lugar que le recordaba constantemente a Riza, tanto de niña como de adulta. Lo mas probable y sano para el mismo seria que regresa a su antiguo departamento.

No tenía apetito, así que subió directamente a dormir un poco. Esa noche pensaba seguir revisando informes hasta encontrar algo que pudieran utilizar para deshacerse de Bradley.

Se tendió en la cama y cerro los ojos intentado conciliar el sueño. El cuerpo le dolía como efecto de la mala noche pero su mente bullía desesperada. Había ocurrido tantas cosas en tan pocas horas.

Una hoja sobre su mesita de noche le llamo la atención. Reconocía la caligrafía de quien había escrito su nombre en ella. La abrió intrigado y lo quedo aun mas al ver su contenido.

_Basque Grand_.

-Basque Grand- repitió el chico desconcertado. No entendía que quería decir Riza con aquel mensaje, pero seguramente no se había arriesgado a ir a allí por nada. Descolgó el teléfono y marco el numero con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Maes, soy Roy- dijo mientras esperaba respuesta-. Creo que esta noche tendremos que volver a colarnos en la oficina. Tengo una pista, debemos encontrar a Basque Grand.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap y como ven todo esta saliendo a la luz. Como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Meylokita**: Si, el fic ya esta en sus chaps finales. Espero te haya gustado y como ves ya todo parece irse aclarando. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza- lucix**: Como ves los chap han sido algo densos, pero ya se acerca el final y todo comenzara a mejorar. Espero te hay gustado, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuki-one chan**: No te preocupes, entiendo que el tiempo falta y te agradezco que te des el tiempo para dejarme de vez en cuando tu opinión. Como ves no todo esta decidido así que ya falta poco. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

_**El amor es un riesgo.**_

_**Un riesgo**_

_**que vale **_

_**la pena correr**_.

**Capitulo 18: Los primeros recuerdos.**

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Abrió los ojos y noto como unos molestos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de su cuarto. Lentamente su puso de pie y recordó donde estaba y por que se sentía así de mal

La noche anterior había vuelto a pensar en Riza y había bebido más de la cuenta. Recordaba que Maes había ido a hacerle una visita y llevarle algo de comida, para terminar luego prácticamente obligándolo a acostarse. Todo parecía tan irreal.

Con desgana se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Esperaba que el agua fría lograra despejar un poco mas su cabeza, no podía estar así en el trabajo. Necesitaba contar con su mayor atención para revisar los papeles que Maes había logrado conseguir.

Cuando estuvo ya vestido pensó en tomar algo de café pero de solo imaginárselo sentía que se le revolvía el estomago. Observo la fecha en el calendario que le estaba resultando como una sentencia a su muerte.

Un día más. Solo un día más y la habría perdido para siempre.

Se sentía tan impotente por todo lo que había ocurrido. Junto a Maes había hecho una búsqueda frenética de toda la informaron que pudieran reunir para culpar a Bradley de algo sin meter a Riza ni a Grumman de por medio.

La pista que ella le había dado, Basque Grand había resultado de gran ayuda en el sentido que sabían que el y Bradley había sido amigos por mucho tiempo y que habían estado casi siempre asignados al mismo cuartel, exceptuando el periodo después de la desaparición de Riza y la aparición de la hija de Bradley.

Sin embargo Grand estaba muerto y nos les serviría para acusar a Bradley de nada. Por otro lado Maes había logrado descubrir ciertos informes no muy claros sobre traspaso de información confidencial del ejército a países vecinos. El caso se había sobreseído por falta de pruebas, pero misteriosamente los responsables de la investigación habían sido Bradley y Grand, eso significaba que había un motivo para juzgarlo si el había cometido aquel crimen, pero no tenían pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo en el asunto. Además aun no sabía que pasaría con Riza.

Riza…

Solo de pensar en ella Roy sentía que se la partía el corazón.

Desde que terminaron solo se habían encontrado en un par de ocasiones, a veces en compañía de su madre y otras en la de Archer que se sentía muy ufano por haber conseguido salirse con la suya. Y ahora solo faltaba un día para que así fuera.

Estaba pálida y había perdido peso en un mes. Tanto que a Roy le había sorprendido cuando se encontró con ella la semana pasada saliendo del cuartel. Noto como ella se sonrojaba al verlo y que rápidamente Archer la sacaba de allí y parecía haberle estado reclamando algo.

Odiaba que tuviera que estar pasando por algo así, pero ella tampoco le estaba dando demasiadas posibilidades para poder ayudarla.

Salio rumbo al cuartel. Necesitaba encontrar algo urgentemente. Algo que consiguiera cambiar las cosas. Algo tan grande que no permitiera que Riza se casara con Archer.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Riza paseaba desesperada por su habitación. Miro el desayudo que no había probado y nuevamente miro al arma que tenía sobre la cama.

¿Podría hacerlo?

No, no seria capas de terminar con su vida o la de Bradley. Tampoco conseguiría grandes beneficios de ninguna de las dos alternativas.

Tomo el arma entre sus manos y decidió guardarla entre su ropa. No quería que Bradley la viera y sospechara de sus intenciones. Pensó nuevamente en como iría la investigación de Maes y Roy. Sabia por una nota de Gracia que habían encontrado algunas cosas que inculpaban a Bradley pero aun le faltaban algunas pruebas.

Durante un par de días había rondado por su cabeza la idea de contarle a Roy su conversación con Lust y advertirle del peligro en el que estaba su abuelo, pero la constante vigilancia de Bradley y de Frank no la dejaban ni respirar. Lo había visto en unas cuantas ocasiones pero había sido necesario mantener las distancias, pero estaba decidida, esa noche tomaría una decisión.

Lust se asomo sonriendo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Lista para el gran día?- le dijo con una sonrisa triste. Riza asintió y se sentó en la cama.

-Lo odio- dijo con amargura.

-Lo se. Y yo odio verte así, y el saber que es su culpa me hace odiarlo también.

Riza sonrió ante el cometario, pero volvió a sentirse abatida.

-Frank esta tan seguro de que ya me consiguió que me resulta intolerable. A veces me dan ganas de mandar todo al infierno.

-Pero King se enfadaría…

-Y Roy correría peligro.- termino la frase Riza.

-Aun tienes tiempo de huir, Riza- dijo Lust-. Si quisieras hacerlo te ayudaria en lo que estuviera en mis manos.

-Pero no conseguiría llegar muy lejos antes de que Bradley me encontrara o corrieran peligro las personas a las que quiero.

-Es verdad- afirmo Lust con voz apagada-. Por cierto ¿ha averiguado algo Roy?

-Creo que aun no lo suficiente, pero lo hará, estoy segura.

Lastima que al parecer lo conseguiría tan tarde. Frank ya le había confirmado que en cuanto estuvieran legalmente casados la sacaría de esa ciudad y se la llevaría lo mas lejos posible donde Roy no pudiera encontrarla.

Y realmente sentía que era mejor si, no podría soportar volver a verlo sabiendo que todas sus esperanzas se habían roto.

Una llama de esperanza se prendió en el corazón de Riza. Miro a Lust sopesando las posibilidades. Era el ahora o nunca.

-Mama… - dijo Riza sorprendiendo a la mujer, no la había llamado así desde el día en que Lust le había contado la verdad sobre su autentico origen- necesito que esta vez me ayudes. Eres la única esperanza que tengo para poder logra lo que necesito hacer.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que al fin lo hayas conseguido, Frank. Mañana al fin nos desharemos de esa tonta- dijo Clare radiante.

Durante las cuatro semanas pasadas había estado completamente tomada de los nervios esperando que en cualquier momento Riza decidiera que no se casaba con Frank. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos Roy no la había dejado acercarse a el, la culpaba del alejamiento de Riza, pero ahora lejos de ella, el tiempo lograría curar sus heridas y seguramente conseguiría conquistarlo nuevamente.

-Tu de desharás de ella, Clare- dijo Frank con una sonrisa-. Yo la tendré por el tiempo que me sea necesario.

-¿Y cuanto será eso?

-Quien sabes. Quizás semanas, meses, años,…

Clare lo miro ceñuda. Estaba segura de que Frank ocultaba algo.

-¿Que es lo que me ocultas, Frank?- dijo en tono seductor-. Se que no eres de los tipos que se quedan con los brazos cruzados viendo como su esposa muere por otro. Estoy segura de que si por ti fuera dejarías a esa niñita de una vez por todas, pero algo realmente importante tiene que estar ocurriendo para que a pesar de todos sus desprecios la soportes.

- Siempre he admirado a las personas listas, querida, así que creo que eso merece un premio- dijo acariciándole la mano- Se el secreto de Bradley y me esta pagando muy bien por ello, incluso con su hija.

Clare lo miro sin poder creérselo, no podía entender como no se lo había dicho antes.

-¿Sabes por que Riza es la hija de Bradley?

-Claro- dijo sonriendo- No te negare que me fue difícil sacarle la información, en un principio estaba obstinado en afirmar que Riza era hija suya, pero unas cuantas amenazas hacen maravillas.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Secuestro a la niña en lugar de matarla como debería haber hecho. Un error que le va a costar muy caro, te lo aseguro, cuando Riza sea mi esposa acusare a Bradley de secuestro y dudo que Riza quiera ayudarlo desmintiéndolo.

-Nadie sabe para quien trabaja- Clare se puso de pie para marcharse- También deberías cuidarte las espaldas, Frank, no eres el mas listo y cualquiera puede traicionarte.

Frank la vio marchar sonriendo. Aquella tonta no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella seria una de las primeras que desaparecería.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Maes entro en la oficina de Roy y lo vio concentrado leyendo unos informes. No podía negar que el aspecto de su amigo era terrible, estaba sufriendo muchísimo.

Cuando eran niños siempre había deseado que Riza se alejara del lado de Roy. No era una chica mala, pero si le robaba la atención de su amigo. Unos años después, cuando Riza realmente desapareció durante mucho tiempo el se sintió culpable, y ahora que ella estaba nuevamente junto a ellos la alegría de Roy había llevado a pensar en lo egoísta que había sido antes, ahora sin embargo ella lo estaba haciendo sufrir de nuevo, pero no era el mismo sufrimiento de cuando eran mas jóvenes en el que su amigo se encerraba en casa y se negaba a salir, ahora el sufrimiento lograba que el daño que Roy se hacia fuera mucho mas peligroso para el.

-Bueno días, coronel Mustang- dijo Maes para llamar su atención. Roy levanto la vista de los papeles y le sonrió.

-Sabes perfectamente que no son tan buenos.

-¿Por qué ella se casa mañana?- preguntó el militar con una sonrisa.

Roy se limito a asentir. Maes tomo asiento frente a el y le tendió una hoja de papel prolijamente doblada.

-Quizás sea capas de arreglarte el día- le dijo Maes con una sonrisa- Su madre trajo esto de parte de ella, me pidió que te lo entregara urgentemente.

Roy recibió la nota con manos temblorosas. Contuvo la respiración mientras leía su contenido por lo menos dos veces mas para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Era la caligrafía de Riza.

-Me pide una cita esta noche en mi casa- dijo apenas.

-Supongo que acudirás a la cita. No soportaría verte otra noche muriendo de amor por ella.

Roy asintió y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo. Claro que iría a la cita, tenia que convencer a Riza de que todo eso era un error.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

_Riza estaba realmente nerviosa, a pesar de que el no le había prometido nada estaba segura de que iría esa noche a visitarlo. Lo había hecho años tras año desde que ella había llegado a vivir con su abuelo y este año no seria la excepción._

_Observo como Roy deslizó suavemente la mano y comprobó que la ventana estaba abierta como siempre, luego entro con cuidado y sonrió al ver que ella lo miraba sonriendo._

_-Has venido- le dijo en un susurro mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría- Pensé que ya no llegarías._

_-Deberías recordar que cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo- le dijo el chico en tono serio, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa- Además, solo ahora estas de cumpleaños._

_Le tendió un pequeño paquete que la chica miro sorprendida._

_-Espero que te guste, no es algo tan valioso pero…- la muchacha desenvolvió el paquete y observo su contenido, levanto la mirada brillante y se lanzó a los brazos del joven._

_-Es hermoso, muchas gracias Roy, es lo mas lindo que me han obsequiado_

_-No hay de que, hoy cumples trece años, y bueno, ya no eres una niña- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y apartándose un poco de ella par mirarla a la cara._

_-¿Eso pensabas de mí?- le pregunto algo ceñuda la muchacha._

_-Bueno, es lo que dice Maes, yo nunca te he considerado eso.- le respondió Roy algo turbado._

_-"Olvida y sonríe"- leyó ella las palabras grabadas en el pequeño colgante- ¿Esto es para que perdone a Maes?- le pregunto riendo._

_-No, es para que apartes todo lo que te perturba, solo quiero que seas feliz- le dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- Te prometo que jamás te haré daño._

_-Te creo, Roy. Te creo._

_Noto que Roy parecía extrañamente nervioso, seguía de pie frente a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir. Riza sentía que en aquel momento algo importante iba a cambiar entre ellos pero no sabía explicar muy bien que seria._

_-Riza… -dijo el chico en apenas un susurro-. Hay algo que tengo que decirte… y no es tan fácil- esta vez una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, a Riza le encantaba cuando Roy sonreía._

_-¿Ocurre algo malo? - pregunto inquieta la muchachita._

_-Claro que no, solo que… me gustas._

_Las palabras le pillaron completamente de sorpresa. Era algo que había deseado oír por tanto tiempo y ahora que el se lo decía parecía que su mente estuviera completamente en blanco._

_Lentamente sintió como Roy se acercaba hasta sus labios. Podía sentir su respiración calida y notaba como el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. El roce fue leve, al comienzo con timidez y luego un poco mas de confianza._

_Riza contuvo la respiración y olvido que estaban en su cuarto y que su abuelo podía entra en cualquier momento, solo quería estar con Roy. Ese había sido su mejor regalo de cumpleaños._

_Al fin Roy se separó de ella, por la oscuridad de la habitación no podía ver bien su rostro pero supuso que estaría tan o mas nervioso que ella._

_-Debo irme- dijo con la voz entrecortada-. Recuerda que mañana tenemos que salir temprano. Sabes donde tienes que esperarme. Prometo pasar a recogerte temprano._

_Sin mas explicaciones Roy salio de la habitación dejándola sola y totalmente confundida._

Riza observo nuevamente la ventana de la casa. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y el tiempo era tan poco. Con cierta tristeza pensó en aquella ironía, ahora que tenia a Roy lejos de ella, miles de recuerdos mezclados con sueños habían empezado a invadirla constantemente. Lust le había dicho que se debían a su estado de ansiedad que podía presionar a su inconsciente para tratar de evadirse de la realidad recurriendo a sus recuerdos.

Fuera como fuera, los recuerdo de Roy y ella de niños le servía en parte de consuelo, como aquel recuerdo de su cumpleaños numero trece que si había traído tantos cambios a su vida.

Con algo de dificultad logro alcanzar la ventana de la habitación de Roy, espero a que fueran las doce en punto y metió la mano y noto como el seguro cedía. Si el chico no se andaba con cuidado cualquiera podría entra a robar. Empujo despacio hasta lograr introducir el cuerpo y se llevo una impresión al sentir sus ojos negros clavados en ella.

-Has venido- le dijo el con una sonrisa- Pensé que ya no llegarías.

-Deberías recordar que cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo- Riza se acerco hasta el-. Y solo ahora esta de cumpleaños.

-¿Lo recordaste?- le preguntó Roy con una sonrisa. Riza asintió sin atreverse a estar mas cerca de el- Me alegra.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Roy- le dijo Riza tendiéndole una cajita que el alquimista tomo y abrió lentamente.

La cadenita brillo a la luz de la luna y una sonrisa triste asomo a sus labios.

-"_Olvida y sonríe_"- murmuro- Que apropiado.

-Ya no hay nada mas que podamos hacer- Riza se acerco hasta quedar frente a el-. Quiero que olvides toda esta pesadilla, y que intentes ser feliz, es todo lo que pido para tu vida.

-No puedo ser feliz si no te tengo a mi lado- Riza noto la intensidad de la mirada de Roy, le enmarco el rostro con las manos y lo miro con ternura.

-Lo se, amor, porque yo tampoco podré ser feliz si no estoy contigo.

-Entonces no te cases- suplico el alquimista abrasándola desesperado- No te cases Riza, no podría soportarlo. Estas semanas me he estado volviendo loco.

-Sabes que no tengo otra opción- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas. Apoyo la mejilla en su pecho, le agradaba oír como latía su corazón- pero no quiero que olvides jamás esta noche, Roy, jamás.

Acerco sus labios a los del alquimista besándole despacio, invitándolo a que el fuera quien profundizara la cariaría. Roy no ese hizo de rogar y atrajo a Riza aun mas hacia si para besarla con la pasión refrenada en tantos días de separación. La deseaba con locura, no quería que se alejara jamás de su lado.

-Riza… -susurró contra su cuello con desesperación.

-Esta noche olvidémoslo de todo, solo seremos tu y yo. Sin problemas ni familla. Soy tuya Roy, y lo seré siempre.

Roy sabia que no tenia derecho a exigirle mas, solo tenia que aprovechar esa noche, una noche antes de que ella o dejara para siempre. Volvió a besarla mientras la tumbaba despacio en la cama, acariciándola, besándola para poder grabar en su mente cada uno de esos pequeños detalles, para recordar aquella noche que seria lo único que nadie pudiera robarle.

Había sido como si dos almas ansiosas se encontraran de nuevo después de haber estado pedidas en el limbo, agarrandose la una a la otra. Dos almas, que por segunda vez, se reunías fundiéndose en una sola.

----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap y falta lo ultimo, dos chap mas para dar fin a esta historia. Gracias a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Meylokita**: En los próximos chap se sabrá mas de Basque Grand, y como ves falta poco para que este termine. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tsuki-one-chan**: Como ves aun no encuentran todo lo que necesitan, pero Riza volvió a ver a Roy, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Si, la verdad es que todo esta bastante complicado, pero la investigación ha ido avanzando de apoco. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

_**No despertare de ti**_

_**tu amor será mi sueño y tu mi refugio,**_

_**no despertare de ti**_

_**para siempre soñar contigo.**_

**Capitulo 19: Una decisión de amor.**

Riza se miro en el espejo y sintió como todo el miedo que había estado apartando esos días se apoderaba de ella.

Se iba a casar, y no con el hombre al que amaba.

Odio la imagen que le devolvía espejo. No quería estar vestida así, no quería casarse, no podía hacerlo… Los recuerdos de la noche pasada aun daban vueltas en su cabeza. Había sido la noche mas maravillosa de su vida y sin embargo también la mas triste, el hecho de saber que tendría que separarse de Roy para siempre le partía el corazón, ojala las cosas pudieran ser mas fáciles, ojala que todos los problemas desaparecieran para no tener que preocuparse mas.

Lust llamo a la puerta y sin esperar repuesta abrió. Observo a Riza y se acerco hasta ella para abrasarla.

-No permitiré que seas infeliz el resto de tu vida- le murmuro al oído-. Quizás no sea tu madre pero te amo tanto como si fueras mi hija, no permitiré que seas infeliz.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Roy paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, tomo nuevamente entre sus manos la invitación a la boda de Riza y Archer y sonrió con amargura.

Seguramente esa abarrí sido idea del militar o de Bradley, era su forma de restregarle en la cara que a pesar de todos sus intentos ella no le pertenecería.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama y cerro los ojos para intentar dormir un poco. Nuevamente lo azotaron los recuerdos, el tener a Riza entre sus brazos y pensar por un momento que nunca mas se apartaría de su lado, pero desgraciadamente la mañana había llegado como un cruel verdugo y ella había tenido que marcharse, dejándolo solo, solo para siempre.

Dominado por una rabia que no había sentido nunca, maldijo al destino y a todo lo que no le permitía estar nuevamente con ella. La vida era mil veces injusta por arrebatársela siempre en el momento que el mas la necesitaba.

"Ningún problema puede ser tan grande que no podamos resolverlo juntos"

Recordó aquellas palabras que los habían llevado a luchar desesperadamente por lo que sentían. No eran solo palabras, era la forma en que se habían desmostado cuando se amaban, cuanto confiaban el uno en el otro. Tomo la invitación entre sus manos y decidió lo que iba a hacer.

No permitiría que Riza arruinara su vida por el, si venían problemas a futuro, cosa que no dudaba, los enfrentarían juntos, si no era así, la vida no tenía sentido.

-----------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Grumman leyó atentamente los documentos que tenia entre sus manos, observo nuevamente el remitente y suspiro aliviado. Le indico a uno de su subordinados que llamara al teniente coronel Hughes lo mas rápidamente posible y espero paciente su llegada.

-Buenos días, general Grumman- saludo el militar esperando órdenes.

-Tranquilo, Maes, esta vez te necesito como amigo, no como subordinado-le indico una silla para que tomara asiento y luego le tendió los documentos.

El militar los leyó en silencio y luego lo miro sorprendido.

-¿De donde ha sacado esto, general? ¿Esto demuestra que…?

-Exactamente. Demuestra que Grand y Bradley habían estado pasando información confidencial militar a los bandos enemigos. Además de la traición que querían cometer en mi contra.

-Esto podría mantenerlo varios años pagando su deuda- dijo Maes con una sonrisa-. Debemos hablar con Roy.

-Tranquilo, muchacho- dijo Grumman mientras se ponía de pie-. Creo que en primer lugar tenemos que detener una boda, no me agrada Archer para que sea el marido de mi nieta, y si tenemos suerte, tal ves Roy ya este allí. Vamos.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

La iglesia lucia impresionante. Riza respiro profundamente antes de bajar del coche. Bradley le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa en los labios. Quizás muchos lo vieran como un gesto de amor hacia su única hija, ella lo veía como lo que era, una victoria sobre ella y su orgullo.

Se dejo conducir del brazo del hombre hasta la puerta de la capilla. Se detuvo un momento al encontrarse con los ojos de Roy que la miraba con una expresión que no era capas de descifrar. A su lado Lust asintió con la cabeza y se inclino un poco para decirle algo al oído al joven alquimista. Roy miro nuevamente a Riza que esperaba ansiosa su aprobación.

El se alejo un poco de Lust para dirigirse hasta la entrada de la iglesia. Mientras Bradley intentaba sin éxito de que Riza avanzara un poco mas.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirles- dijo Riza aclarándose la vos y mirando a los presentes-. De verdad lamento mucho que hayan tenido que venir a esta ceremonia, y haberlos hecho perder su tiempo- miro a Frank que la miro molesto e hizo ademán de aproximarse hasta donde ella se encontraba-. No puedo casarme con Frank Archer por que simplemente no lo amo, estoy enamorada de otro hombre y no sacrificare mi felicidad por nadie.

Bradley la sujeto del brazo pero Riza logro soltarse y hecho a correr hasta donde Roy la esperaba. Lust se interpuso en el camino de su esposo y trataba de decirle algo, pero Riza ya estaba demasiado lejos para oír.

-Tenemos que irnos, vamos- le dijo Riza mientras tiraba de Roy y le pasaba las llaves del coche-. Mi madre las saco para mi, luego mi abuelo arreglara este enredo, ahora tenemos que verlo.

Roy que aun no salía de su asombro obedeció en silencio, y puso en macha el coche mientras veían a la multitud que salía de la iglesia para ver a la novia fugitiva.

-No tenía idea de que te gustara motar espectáculos- le dijo Roy a la chica que estaba terminando de sacarse el velo y lo miro ceñuda.

-No digas tonterías- le espeto mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo-. Creo que me vi obligada de cambiar de plan a ultima hora, no podía casarme con Frank, no después de lo de anoche y de saber que te amo con toda mi alma,

El alquimista le tomo la mano mientras seguía concentrado en la carretea.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero yo me estaba haciendo a la idea de raptarte si era necesario, cuanto Lust me dijo lo que pensabas hacer me alegre muchísimo, no me veía muy feliz de tener que estar huyendo contigo en brazos y con tu padre y Archer queriendo meterme un tiro.

Por primera ves después de mucho tiempo ambos se sentían realmente felices, Riza se recostó en su hombro y se concentro en el camino.

-Nos encontrara, lo se- dijo con melancolía-. Sin embargo tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarlo.

-Y la mejor manera de hacerlo, pequeña, es con la verdad- le dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla-. Se que aun no conseguimos todas la pruebas necesarias para llevarlo a una corte marcial, pero te prometo que las encontrare, así tenga que remover todos los cuarteles militares del país.

-Espero que no tengas que hacerlo- dijo ella con una sonrisa-.Eso te mantendría demasiados tiempo alejado de mi, y tenemos muchas cosas que recuperar.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Gracia corrió hasta donde su esposo y Grumman acababan de bajar del coche, en su rostro se podía apreciar la emoción y una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡No se caso, no se caso!- le dijo mientras se le colgaba a Maes del cuello-. En le ultimo momento Riza dijo delante de todo el mundo que no podía casarse con Frank porque no lo amaba, y llego y se fue con Roy.

-¿Donde esta Bradley?- pregunto Grumman repentinamente serio. Gracia lo miro extrañada y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se realmente- dijo preocupada-. Solo se que tuvo algunos problemas con su esposa, y luego salio como una fiera rumbo al coche.

-Vamos- le dijo a Maes que beso a su esposa y siguió al anciano militar con paso rápido.

-¿Ocurre algo, general Grumman?

-Esperemos que aun no- respondió este con una angustia palpable en la voz-. La señora Lust fue quien me entrego las cartas y los papeles que afirman que Bradley y Grand fueron los responsables del traspaso de la información. Lo mas probable es que y le haya contado que ella fue la que contó todo y Bradley estará enterado de que conocemos su secreto, ante la desesperación de lo que le espera no tendrá nada que perder, y eso puede lastimar a mas de alguien,

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Roy había terminado de poner al día a Riza sobre todo lo que había logrado averiguar los últimos días, además ella también le contó su historia y juntos lograron formar una historia mas o menos creíble.

Bradley había traicionado no solo a la milicia, sino también a su país, había secuestrado a una niña y había atentado contra la vida de un militar en servicio cuando intento matar a Roy. Sin embargo el estaba decidido a llevarlo a juicio para que pagara por todo lo que había hecho.

Sonrió a la chica que tenia ante el y se inclino para besarla en los labios. Cuando se separando Riza le sonrió antes de recostase en su pecho.

-Lo que se viene será peligroso- dijo jugueteando con un boto de la camisa de Roy-. Pero podremos superarlo, juntos seremos capaces de todo.

-Menos mal que te diste cuenta antes de cometer el peor error de tu vida.

Los pasos en el vestíbulo los sacaron de su ensoñación. Bradley apareció ante ellos completamente enloquecido. Apunto con un arma a Roy y luego a Riza que no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, el hombre había perdido la razón y ellos pagarían las consecuencias.

-Pero si mi pequeña Elizabeth estaba escondida aquí, en casa de su noviecito- le dijo con tono moradas-. Veras, querida, has complicado las cosas mas de lo que debías, pero ahora tu y el idiota de Mustang me las pagaran.

Roy aparto un poco a Riza y logra que se colocara detrás de el y se paro desafiante frente a Bradley.

-Riza no es tu hija y lo sabes tan bien como nosotros- le dijo tratando de mantener la calma- quizás para ti sea difícil aceptar esto, pero te hemos descubierto, Bradley y no escatimaremos en esfuerzo para llevarte a un juicio.

Una desagradable sonrisa asomo a los labios del hombre, se aproximo un poco más a Roy sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola.

-Vaya, vaya, Mustang. Siempre he pensado que esos aires tuyos te causarían problemas algún día, pero hoy solucionaremos eso, aprenderás unas cuantas lecciones.

Con un movimiento de cabeza indico a Riza que se sentara pero obligo a Roy que se mantuviera apartado de ella.

-Me sorprende lo listo que han sido ambos- observo a Riza que a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía mantenía una calma perfecta-. Durante años temí que en cualquier momento recodaras algo que me inculpara, pero no lo habías hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

-No todo, pero si parte, lo sufriente para saber la clase de hombre que eres- contesto ella tranquila.

-Es verdad, me esforcé muchísimo por que pensaras que eras nuestra hija, Lust me lo reprocho muchas veces, pero de apoco fuiste ganadote su aprecio y al final te amaba tanto que no se hacia a la idea de vivir sin ti- hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Durante muchos años Basque Grand y yo nos dedicamos a hacer negocios con la información que infiltrábamos de la milicia. Las guerras se sucedían una a otra y los conflictos era cada ves mayores, sin embargo nosotros no nos vimos implicados y las ganancias que obteníamos nos eran suficientes para acallar nuestras conciencias. Pero entonces apareció tu querido abuelo- sonrió a Riza antes de continuar con la historia- El coronel Grumman, siempre intachable y generando todo el respeto de sus subordinados, todo hubiera estado bien si no hubiera sido por las sospechas que comenzó a tener sobre la infiltración de información. Los rumores le habían llegado y rápidamente se puso a buscar culpables. Grand y yo nos ofrecimos para ayudarle en la investigación y llevamos el caso, tratando de desviar la mayor cantidad de información posible, pero Grumman no desistía y temimos que en algún momento sospechara de nosotros.

-Grumman terminara enterándose de la verdad de todas formas, no importa cuanto hayas luchado para mantener tu secreto, pero el lo sabrá y pagaras por esto- espeto el alquimista.

Bradley sujeto a Roy del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse frente a Riza.

Durante un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Roy busco desesperado alguna manera para sacar a Riza de allí. No podía arriesgarse ha acre ningún movimiento mientras ella corriera peligro.

-Continuando con la historia, fue ahí cuando entraste tu, querida- le dijo a Riza- Grand se enteró de que Grumman tenia una nieta, una linda y pequeña nieta de la que prácticamente había cuidado toda la vida. Nuestra idea inicial era la de un secuestro, amenazar al viejo para que dejara de lado la investigación y devolverle a la chilca sana y salva, pero desgraciadamente esta condenada se paso de lista conmigo, me hizo las cosas difíciles y me reconoció.

Riza esperaba paciente a que aquel hombre se marchara, tenía tanto miedo. Sintió los pasos a su alrededor y supo que estaba perdida.

-Vaya, vaya, así que aquí estaba escondiéndose la princesita- le dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba con fuerza para incorporarla.

Riza sintió que el tobillo le dolía muchísimo, pero no le daría el gusto de mostrarse débil. Su abuelo era valiente y Roy también lo era, ello no podía ser menos. Levanto la barbilla desafiante y lo miro con ojos llenos de rabia.

Un grito escapo de sus labios al ver quien era su captor. Los recuerdos de las visitas que había tenido su abuelo hacia unos días llegaron de golpe nuevamente, aquel hombre era uno de los militares que visitaba a su abuelo, ¿por que estaba allí y que quería hacer con ella?

El miedo y la duda se reflejaron tan claramente en su rostro que Bradley sintió que el miedo le recorría al ver que ella lo reconoció.

-Usted ha estado en casa, trabaja para mi abuelo…- dijo con vos titubeante.

-Maldita mocosa- le dijo furioso y le pego una bofetada que la tiro al piso-. Ahora tendrás que pagar por ser tan lista.

Intento sujetarla, pero Riza intento huir por lo menos un poco más. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso de pie y logro correr unos cuantos metros, pero aquel hombre la sujeto y la zamarreo con desesperación.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!- grito deserrada Riza intentando separarse de el. Bradley la sujeto de un brazo para arrastrarla junto a el, pero Riza lo mordió con fuerza y el con rabia la lanzó lejos.

No fue capas de mantener el equilibro y rodó por una ladera algo empinada, sintió el dolor en el cuerpo al recibir algunos cortes y golpes en el camino, sintió como su cabeza parecía estallar cuando algo duro la golpeo, luego todo se convirtió en tinieblas.

-Si, muchacha. Me reconociste y trataste de huir. En ese momento entendí que lo único que podía hacer contigo era matarte, a pesar de que Grand se pondría furioso cuando supiera que ya no podríamos llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Fue en ese momento cuando tuviste el accidente, te golpeaste un poco y caíste por una pendiente, es verdad que temí por las consecuencias que podía tener si alguien te encontrara, así que baje a buscarte para enterrarte y librarme para siempre de esa carga pero no te imaginas cual fue mi supresa al ver que aun seguías viva. Y ese fue mi primer error, debería haberte pegado un tiro pero no pude, a pesar de todo eras una niña y estabas herida. Así que te lleve conmigo y emprendí la huida lo mas rápido que pude, cuando llegue a casa aun seguías con vida muchas ceses había rogado para que murieras en el camino pero no lo hiciste, cuando te llevamos al hospital nos dijeron que estarías bien, yo me hice pasar por tu padre q e que ni hicieran preguntas indeseadas y te comenzaste a recuperar de a poco, Lust te cuido cuanto le fue posible y fue entonces cuando ocurrió el milagro. No recordabas nada, y entonces decidí que te haría pasar por nuestra hija, mi esposa no podía tener niños y yo sabía que era una buena madre y de esa manera nos ahorraríamos las preguntas. Le mentí a Grand y huí de el lo mas lejos posible. Cuando el descubrió la verdad y amenazó con delatarme me vi obligado a silenciarlo. Lo mate

-Me alegra que no seas mi padre- dijo Riza poniéndose de pie-. No soportaría la idea de tener que llevar tu misma sangre.

-Es una lastima, Elizabeth, a mi si me gustabas, además eras mi clave maestra- sonrió nuevamente-. Luego de tu matrimonio con Archer le haría llegar la información A Grumman de que tu eras su nieta desaparecida, y de que corrías peligro por que tu marido te maltrataba, y tu me ayudarías en esa farsa, Frank se encargaría de eliminarlo y luego yo iba ha hacerlo pasar todo como un crimen en defensa propia. Lamentablemente ahora ya no podrá ser, tu no te casaste y este maldito entrometido informó a Grumman de tu regreso, pero ahora me encargaré de ambos, y ha allegado la hora final.

Bradley apunto a Riza.

-Adiós Elizabeth- le dijo Bradley-. Esta vez terminaré con lo que tuve que haber hecho hace años.

La detonación del arma los tomo a todos por sorpresa. Riza noto el peso de Roy sobre ella y sintió pavor al pensar que estaba herido.

-¡Roy! ¡¿Estas bien?!- le preguntó ansiosa.

-Creo que si- le dijo intentando ponerse de pie. Sintió el dolor en el brazo pero se alegro al ver que solo había sido un roce de la bala, sangraba algo pero no lo suficiente para morir así.

Rápidamente saco el arma que llevaba consigo y apunto a Bradley que lo miraba incrédulo.

-Esta todo perdido, Bradley- le dijo con calma poniéndose de pie-. No tiene sentido que complique mas las cosas.

Una carcajada logro desconcertarlos.

-En algo tienes razón, Mustang, ya no tengo nada que perder, pero si yo pierdo todo, ustedes también.

Levanto nuevamente el arma y apretó el gatillo. Riza grito desesperada al ver caer el cuerpo a sus pies.

La muerte se cernía sobre ellos.

---------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya chicas, penúltimo chap y la próxima semana la historia llega a su fin, espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, como ves Riza no se caso y al parecer todo iba bien pero … ya se acerca el final, así que falta poco sufrimiento, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Meylokita**: En primer lugar te tengo que agradecer a ti por leer, de verdad me alegra te haya gustado esta historia que ya llega a su fin, para el descanso mental de la mayoría de los lectores. De verdad agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana en el final, ciao.

**Amiti melotica**: Muchas gracias por el cometario, de verdad que me alegra te haya gustado la historia, se que ha estado muy triste y bastante angustiante, pero ya viene el final y sabremos que pasara realmente. Agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Como ves Riza no se caso, pero las cosas pintan algo difíciles, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana en el final.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dos,**_

_**dos luchando pro ser uno,**_

_**y siendo unos cuando nos amamos;**_

_**uno para amarnos y dos para darnos todo.**_

**Capitulo 20: Un nuevo comienzo.**

Riza se dejo caer de rodillas y rompió a llorar desesperada, Bradley estaba tendido en el piso herido. Grumman le había disparado.

El general y Maes entraron rápidamente a ver como se encontraban todos. Riza seguía llorando y Roy a pesar de la herida y de la fuerte impresión que había pasado parecía encontrarse bien.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho?- le pregunto Grumman mientras buscaba algo para detener un poco la hemorragia del brazo.

-Por un momento pensé que no la contaría, sino hubiera llegado seguramente me habría matado.

Maes se aproximó hasta Riza que se puso de pie y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Roy, este le sonrió y la atrajo hacia el para abrasarla.

-Tranquila, pequeña, toda esta pesadilla ya termino.

-Roy tiene razón, querida, ya todo ha terminado.

Riza abraso a su abuelo y siguió llorando desconsolada, todo había sido tan horrible. Como una pesadilla de la que le había costado muchísimo despertar.

-General- lo llamo Hughes para que le prestara atención-. Creo que tendríamos que pedir una ambulancia, tanto por Roy como para Bradley, sigue vivo pero no luce muy bien.

-Entiendo- dijo Grumman y separo un poco a Riza de su lado-. Quédate aquí, querida, ya regreso.

Roy le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y la mantuvo junto a el para tranquilizarla. Lentamente su llanto fue cesando y sea acurruco junto a el para entrar un poco en calor.

-Las dudas se han aclarado- le dijo al fin mas un en murmullo para que solo el pudiera oírlo-. Me alegra saber quien soy.

-A mi también, Riza, a mi también.

-El sonido de voces que se acercaban les indicaron que seguramente ya habría llagado la ayuda en ese momento todo se volvió un caos y luego el generaré se encargo de llevar a Riza a su casa para que descansara un poco.

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Gracia y Maes permanecían sentados fuera de una de las habitaciones en el hospital, ambos se mostraban tranquilos y hablaban en forma relajada, con algo de envidia Riza se pregunto si ella y Roy podrían estar alguna ves así, sin problemas de por medio, solo deseando la compañía del otro y siendo felices al tenerla.

-Riza- dijo el militar al verla acercarse-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pegunto mirándola con detenimiento.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, a pesar de que no quería, mi abuelo me obligó a dormir un poco y ya me siento muchotas repuesta, ¿han visto a Roy?

-Aun no- dijo Gracia mientras le tiraba del brazo para sentarla a su lado-. Estaba aun sedado, tuvieron que suturar un poco pero nada de que preocuparse, solo se encuentra algo débil por la perdida de sangre, pero se repondrá.

-¿Y Bradley?- pregunto la joven.

-Bueno, Riza…- dijo Maes mientras se ponía de pie-. Creo que aun esta bastante complicado, no están seguros de si sobrevivirá y si quieres que sea honesto contigo, creo que por su propio bien no debería hacerlo. El general Grumman esta decidido a reunir todo los datos posibles para que su caso se resuelva en una corte marcial.

-Es lo justo- acoto Gracia que la miraba preocupado-. No solo traiciono a los militares, sino que también destruyo una parte muy importante de tu vida, y la de todos nosotros, a mi parecer eso ha sido lo mas grave.

-Creo que todos tenemos que pagar por lo que hemos hecho.

Miraron sorprendidos a la mujer que acababa de llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban, Lust le sonrió a Riza y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Estuve muy preocupada por ti, cuando King salio así, tan rápido, me temí lo peor, de verdad me alegro mucho de que el general Grumman haya legado a tiempo para ayudarlos.

-Todo ha sido gracias a ti- Riza le sonrió pero Lust parecía mas abatida que nunca.

-Nada de lo que haga, Riza, podrá compensar el daño que hice, creo que recién estoy comenzando a pagar mi deuda con todos aquellos a quienes hice tanto daño.

-Pero a diferencia de Bradley, usted no lo hizo con mala intención- dijo Maes-. Y hizo un buen trabajo con Riza, mírela, debería sentirse orgullosa de ella.

-Eso es verdad- Riza la abrasó ya mas tranquila y muy agradecida de Maes por haber salvado esa situación tan complicada-, para mi siempre fuiste lo que me lograba recordar que tenia un motivo para seguir.

Una enfermera se acerco a ellos para indicarles que podía pasar a ver a Roy.

-Creo que es mejor que estés a solas con el- Gracia la empujo hasta la puerta-. Tienen mucho de que hablar y bueno, ya todo se ha solucionado así que solo les queda ser felices.

Riza sonrió y entro a la habitación donde el alquimista estaba reposando, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero al oírla acercarse los abrió y con un gesto le indico que se aproximara hasta el.

-Estoy detestando los hospitales- Roy intentando sentarse en la cama pero Riza no se lo permitió y lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente-. Es la segunda vez que estamos así, solo espero que esta vez no sea igual como la anterior.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que en aquella ocasión prácticamente casi te despediste de mi. Algo en mi interior me decía que tendríamos que estar separados por un largo tiempo.

Riza recordó las palabras que había utilizado aquella vez, realmente había parecido una despedida, pero ahora todo era distinto.

-No mas despedidas- le dijo tomándole la mano-.Lo prometo

Roy se llevó la mano de Riza los labios para besarla, la contempló por un momento pensativo, logrado que Riza se intrigara sobre lo que pasaba por la cabeza del alquimista.

-Aun pareces triste- dijo el-. Desde que llegaste has tenido ese aire de tristeza que no he sido capaz de borrar de ningún modo, se que necesitas tiempo y te lo daré, pero te prometo que algún día, no importa lo mucho que tarde, serás realmente feliz.

-Soy feliz contigo, Roy. Soy feliz por que esta pesadilla haya terminado.

-Te creo- dijo al fin el militar- Pero me gustaría que me lo demostraras.

-¿Y como quieres que haga eso?- le pegunto Riza sonriendo-. ¿Quiere que me ponga a saltar como una loca o a reír a carcajadas?

-Eso no me parece del todo mal, pero descuida, te pediré algo mucho más fácil.

-¿A si?

-Claro, solo besame- la atrajo hasta el y dejo que sus labios buscaran los suyos, por fin la pesadilla había terminado.

---------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que ya todo este llegando a su fin- dijo Maes mientras bostezaba-. Bradley tendrá que pagar con muchos años de prisión por lo que hizo, cuando salga del hospital las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles para el.

-Si, además me alegra que vaya a declarar en contra de Archer, a pesar de todo lo que sabíamos de el, no teníamos mucho para juzgarlo, además ese maldito estuvo apunto de arruinar la vida de Riza.

-Pero tú tienes que empezar a pensar en como mejorarla- dijo Maes como si nada.

Roy comprendió inmediatamente la indirecta de su amigo. Había pasado mas de un mes desde aquel incidente y a pesar de que su relación con Riza había ido avanzando muy bien todavía no se atrevía a tomar el paso siguiente.

Se justificaba diciéndose constantemente que no la quería presionar, que Riza ya había sufrido mucho como para utilizar aquello para atarla a el, pero el tiempo ya había pasado y pensaba que el momento había llegado.

-Tienes razón- dijo el alquimista-. Lo haré esta noche.

Maes soltó una carcajada y se recostó en su asiento mirándolo.

-Pues te desea suerte, amigo- dijo el militar-. Ya sabrás lo que es la vida de casado, con sus altos y bajos.

-Si es que Riza me acepta- le recordó Roy.

-Lo hará, la pobre chica aun no recuerda lo suficiente como para saber lo insufrible que eras y esta enamorada de ti.

Una mirada de advertencia de Roy le basto a Maes para callarse.

-----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Riza llego a casa de los Hughes muy nerviosa por la llamada que había recibido de Gracia, antes de llamar a la puerta esta se abrió y la joven la tomo de un brazo para introducirla dentro.

Estaba algo pálida y parecía apunto de desmayarse.

-¿Gracia, que te ocurre?- le pregunto Riza mientras la abrasaba.

-Estoy embarazada.

La noticia la pillo tan de golpe que Riza se quedo en blanco, sin saber que decir ante aquella declaración. Gracia su vez la miraba expectante como rogándole que le dijera que debía hacer.

-¡Te felicito!- dijo al fin la joven abrasando a su amiga-. Me imagino que Maes estará loco de la felicidad, era una de las cosas que mas deseaba en el mundo.

-Ese es el problema, Riza- le contesto Gracia angustiada-. Aun no se lo he dicho, y tampoco tengo idea de cómo hacerlo

Riza se comenzó a reír lo que provoco que su amiga la mirara ceñuda.

-No tiene gracia, Riza, de verdad que para mi es algo muy complicado.

-Pero como lo va a ser si estas segura de que le darás la mayor alegría del mundo a tu esposo, lo único que tienes que decirle es algo así "Felicidades amor, vas a ser padre"

-¿Voy a ser padre?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, ambas voltearon consternadas y se sorprendieron al ver a Roy y a Maes que las miraban sin comprender nada.

-Hola, me alegra que estén aquí- dijo Gracia tratando de romper la incomoda situación, pero Roy las miraba ceñudo.

-¿Voy a ser padre- le pregunto a Riza nuevamente. Ella le dirigió una mirada de resignación a Gracia y se acerco hasta donde Roy la esperaba y lo beso en los labios.

-Todavía no, Roy. Tendrás que esperar un poco para eso y hacer meritos, por supuesto.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que…- miro a Maes que seguía de pie en la puerta y miraba A Gracia que termino por sonrojarse- ¿Maes?

Riza se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros. Gracia respiro hondo y miro a su marido.

-Bueno Maes, lo conseguiste- le dijo con una sonrisa- Vamos a tener un hijo.

Todas la miradas se dirigieron al militar que seguía sin hacer nada, hasta que Roy se acerco a el y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-En horabuena, Maes- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Muchas felicidades.

-¿Voy a ser padre?- le pregunto a su amigo como si recién lo estuviera asimilando.

-Claro que si, idiota. Eso es lo que tu mujer te acaba de decir y aun no le has dicho nada.

Gracia había dejado de sonreír, desde que le dieron la noticia ella había pensado muchísimo en como decírselo a Maes pero jamás imagino que el se lo tomaría tan tranquilo, si es que tenia en cuenta que por mas de un año en lo único que le había insistido era en tener un hijo.

-Maes, yo…- comenzó a decir pero tuvo que callarse cuando su esposo la beso.

-Gracias, de verdad, es el mejor obsequio que me has hecho.

Riza observo emocionada la escena y tomo la mano de Roy para sacarlo de la casa sin hacer ruido.

-Creo que ahora estamos sobrando, ¿no te gustaría dar un paseo?

--------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Riza y Roy seguían caminado por el parque mientras el le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, dándole detalles de los últimos informes y de como avanzaba la investigación.

-Así que Bradley será juzgado y condenado como corresponde, inculpando por supuesto a Archer por complicidad, pero seguramente para el no será una condena tan alta, el no tuvo nada que ver con el traspaso de información, solo estaba al tanto de lo que Bradley pensaba hacer y por supuesto pensaba sacar beneficio de ello.

-¿Y que pasara con Clare?- preguntó Riza con cierto pesar, no podía dejar de lado que a pesar de lo insoportable que había sido la joven con ella, se había mostrado muy dispuesta a cooperar en la investigación contra Bradley y Archer, llegando a confesar incluso que ella había sido la que había disparado en contra de Roy por orden de Frank.

-Estuvo a punto de matarme- contesto Roy mientras tomaba la mano de Riza y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos-. Tu abuelo quiere llevarla a juicio, yo no estoy tan seguro.

-Y te comprendo- dijo Riza-. Creo que me ocurre lo mismo con Lust, ella se niega a tener mayores beneficios que los demás, me insiste en que debe pagar por lo que hizo pero no me conformo.

-La vida no es justa, pequeña, eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Riza compendio las palabras de Roy y dejo que la abrasara, el tenia razón, la vida no era justa, sin embargo estaba en sus manos el intentar que fuera mejorando, el luchar por que cada día fuera más satisfactorio que el anterior a pesar de todos los convenientes que se presentaran en el camino.

-Lo se, creo que de a poco me he ido dando cuenta de eso.

-¿Has ido recordando mas cosas?- le preguntó el.

-Algo, no te negare que hay muchos espacios que aun permanecen en blanco pero los medico dicen que es normal, que de a poco iré recobrando todos mis recuerdos. Algunas cosas aun me parecen irreales, pero otras se que son claramente parte de la realidad.

-¿Por ejemplo?- la insto el alquimista-.¿Que te parece real?

-Sabes perfectamente cual es la respuesta- le dijo ella muy seria-. Tú siempre lo has sido y no quiero que dejes nunca de serlo.

------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Los ruidos en su ventana la despertaron, Riza abrió los ojos y trato de darse cuenta de donde estaba. Observo la hora, ya era media noche.

Nuevamente los golpes en su ventana la sobresaltaron se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta esta para ver de que se trataba, sonrió al ver que Roy estaba parado fuera del bacón y bajo la mano al ver que ella ya había salido.

-¿Que pretendes ahora, Roy? ¿Cómo quieres que descanse si vienes a interrumpir mi sueño?- le preguntó Riza en tono de enfado mientras abría la ventana para que el pasara-. ¿Por que no pasaste simplemente si sabias que estaba abierta?

-Porque no encontré correcto entra a tu cuarto sin tu consentimiento.

-Tonterías- le dijo Riza mirándolo divertida -. Antes lo hacías siempre.

-Pero antes éramos niños y no sentía lo que siento por ti ahora- se aproximó hasta ella y la atrajo hacia el para besarla.

-Me alegra saberlo, ahora la mantendré cerraba por mayor precaución, así no me arriesgare a que tu…- el la beso nuevamente para callarla.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, así que lo mejor será que te sientes.

Riza obedeció en silencio y se dejo guiar por el hasta la cama donde se sentó mientras el seguía de pie frente a ella.

- Recuerdo haberte dicho una vez que había amado lo que fuiste hace doce años y que siempre amaría lo que fueras en el futuro, bueno Riza, eso es solo la verdad. Durante años intente encontrar en otra persona lo que había encontrado en ti, pero siempre me fue imposible y al verte de nuevo en esa estación de trenes me di cuenta de cual era el motivo, tu y yo estábamos destinados a ser uno solo, ambos éramos la cara opuesta de una misma moneda y por ese motivo, por mas que buscara nunca iba a poder ser feliz si no era contigo- la miro a los ojos- Cuando supe que estaba apunto de perderte, en medio de mi desesperación te pedí que te casaras conmigo, era lo que mas deseaba hacer en mi vida pero se que las circunstancias en la que te lo pedí no eran las mejores.

-Lo se, no sabes cuanto me dolió decirte te que no.

-Bueno, pequeña, entonces ahora te puedo ayudar a que te sientas menos culpable- le dijo el alquimista con una sonrisa-. No puedo prometerte que la vida no nos traerá mas problemas ni dificultades, Riza, aunque te confieso que es lo que mas me gustaría hacer pero escapa de mis manos, sin embargo te puedo prometer un futuro juntos, en el que intentare, mientras me sea posible hacerte feliz.

Riza observo atenta como Roy se sacaba un anillo del bolsillo y con mucha delicadeza se lo ponía a ella en el dedo.

-Este anillo fue de mi madre, se lo obsequio mi padre antes de casarse y ahora yo te lo doy a ti. Esta vez ya nada te ata a seguir sufriendo, así que por favor no lo sigas haciendo conmigo, pequeña, ¿quiere ser mi esposa?

-Eres un tonto, Roy Mustang- le dijo Riza abrasándolo-. Es lo que he querido siempre, solamente que durante doce años de mi vida no lo había recordado, hasta que regresaste para sacarme de las tinieblas.

Roy la tomo la barbilla para besarla, doce años le habían parecido una vida de separación y dolor, sin embargo aun tenían muchos años por delante para ir cerrando esa brecha. Desde ese día estarían juntos para siempre.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ya llegamos la final de la historia, sin embargo la próxima semana subiré un epilogo para completar las ideas que hayan quedado menos claras, muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron y por supuesto a las que dejaron su opinión, así que:

**Meylokita:** Como ves Roy no murió, y el y Riza han tenido un final feliz, aun así la próxima semana subiré el epilogo para completa la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo y la fe que tienes en lo que escribo, nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, como ves Roy no fue el que resulto herido y al fin podrán estar juntos, la próxima semana subir el epilogo, espero te haya gustado el chap, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hay un pasado**_

_**que se fue para siempre,**_

_**pero hay un futuro **_

_**que todavía es nuestro.**_

**Epilogo:**

Riza parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando Roy entro en la habitación parecía que ni siquiera lo había oído llegar. Se aproximo hasta ella y la beso en el cuello logrando que lo mirara sorprendida.

-Llegas temprano- le dijo Riza mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y lo besaba en los labios-, pensaba que tenias mucho trabajo que hacer.

Roy sonrió y puso cierto gesto de fastidio ante la mención de la cantidad interminable de informes que tenia requerían su firma. Riza lo miro ceñuda pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Traje parte del trabajo para terminarlo después de la cena, no quería pasar mas tiempo lejos de ustedes. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estas…?

Riza se llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarle que no hiciera demasiado ruido y le indico al bebé que descansaba en uno de los lados de la cama. El alquimista se acerco despacio y beso a su hija en la frente logrando que se removiera lago inquieta pero nuevamente volvo a acomodarse para seguir con su descanso.

-¿Quieres que cenemos ahora?- pregunto Riza poniéndose de pie, pero Roy la intercepto para atraerla hacia el y abrasarla. Riza dejo que su cabeza reposara sobre su corazón, eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer, le otorgaba la tranquilidad que había buscado por tanto tiempo y que al fin había encontrado.

-¿Qué hacías, pequeña? Me sorprendió ver a m mujer tan concentrada que ni siquiera me oyó entrar a al casa con todo el ruido que provoqué.

-No hiciste ruido- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero esta bien, te diré mi secreto, estaba terminado de escribir un diario de vida- Roy arqueó una ceja en actitud interrogativa, le encantaba cuando el parecía tan confundido-. Es un diario que he estado escribiendo durante estos dos últimos años, en el he ido anotando todos los recuerdos que se venían a mi cabeza, muchos quedaron en un orden impreciso, pero todos son igual de importantes.

-Si lo has terminado ,significa que has escogido una fecha o un recuerdo especifico para hacerlo- Roy la miro a los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta-. ¿Qué has escogido, pequeña?

Durante unos minutos Riza pareció meditar la respuesta, pero la nube de incertidumbre que se cernía sobre ella desapareció al momento en que Roy la miro con ternura.

-Termina el día de nuestra boda.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el resto de las cosas que ocurrieron y las que ocurrirán no son importantes?- preguntó el alquimista.

-Claro que no, tonto- Riza lo tomo de la mano y se sentaron en la cama mientras ella contemplaba el piso-. Durante muchos años de mi vida, cuando no recordaba nada, lo único que deseaba era llenarme de recuerdos, saber como había sido mi vida realmente y poder contársela a si a mis hijos. Después, cuando tu apareciste en mi vida y comenzaron de nuevo los recuerdos desee poder saber mas de mi pasado para compartirlo contigo, ahora ya he recordado algunas cosas y otras simplemente no pero ya no me desespera y creo que ha llegado el momento de dar vuelta la pagina.

-Comprendo- le dijo Roy mientras la abrasaba-. Para mi tu siempre has sido la misma chica a la que conocí de niño y de la que me enamoré, pero supongo que para ti yo he tenido que tener mil rostros hasta llegar a lo que soy ahora.

Riza asintió en silencio, agradecida de que Roy fuera capas de comprenderla con tanta facilidad. Pensó en todas las personas que habían sido parte de su vida tanto en su pasado como ahora: Gracia y Maes seguían felizmente casados y tenían una preciosa hija, Elissa y tenían planes de seguir agrandando su familia; su abuelo, que había hecho tanto por ella se sentía el hombre mas afortunado al verla casada con el hombre al que amaba y con una hija, sin dejar de lado que era un bisabuelo demasiado consentidor, Roy solía decirle que el echaría a perder la educación a su hija; Lust había decidido permanecer en ciudad del este, había comenzado al fin la nueva vida que se había negado por años, Riza no podía negar que era un excelente abuela y a pesar de que ella sabia que no era realmente su madre, en su corazón seguiría siéndolo por siempre. Archer había sido juzgado y dado de baja, lo ultimo que supo de el fue que se había ido a al norte y para su sorpresa, Claree lo había acompañado. Bradley sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte, sus delitos habían sido mucho mayores y tendría que pagar con su libertad parte de todo lo que había hecho. Y por supuesto estaban Roy y su pequeña Elizabeth, ellos se habían convertido en lo mas importante de su vida, el final de su pasado y el comienzo de su futuro,

-¿Que harás con el diario?- pregunto Roy con curiosidad.

-Dejárselo de recuerdo a nuestro hijos, aunque se que con esto alimentare tu enorme ego, la mayoría de las cosas que he escrito han sido sobre ti, cuando éramos niños y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro de Roy y la beso.

-Me alegra saber que me tengas tan presente, pequeña, y si te sirve de algo también te confieso que la mayoría de los recuerdos de mi vida están relacionados contigo, ¿crees que estábamos predestinados para estar juntos?

-Quizás- le respondió Riza pensativa-. El destino es tan complejo que no creo que podamos nunca entenderlo, sin embargo creo en el pasado y en el presente. Mi pasado fuiste siempre tú, Roy Mustang, fuiste la pieza que faltaba para que todo tomara forma nuevamente, y mi presente es estar aquí contigo y con nuestra hija. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado me doy cuenta de que el pasado, a pesar de ser importante no es lo que rige nuestras vidas, tenemos que vivir el presente y el ahora, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo y por supuesto, amor mío, creer en un futuro, y si de algo estoy segura es de que mi futuro eres tu.

Roy simplemente sonrió antes de besarla, después de tanto tiempo, por fin Riza era completamente feliz.

Nadie escoge a su amor,

nadie el momento,

ni el lugar,

ni la edad,

ni la persona__

El amor simplemente llega a nuestra vida en el momento adecuado, pero depende de nosotros el saber reconocerlo cuando lo tenemos ante nuestros ojos. La vida siempre nos da más de una oportunidad para amar, pase lo que paso no la dejes ir.

Fin.

Y al fin he llegado al final de esta historia y puedo decir que estoy contenta, no les negare que ha sido lejos lo que mas me ha costado escribir, supongo que fue demasiado drama y a veces terminaba agotada, pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal después de todo, así que me doy por satisfecha.

Por supuesto tengo que agradecer a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia en alguna ocasión, semana a semana o cuando tenían tiempo, como siempre les digo eso es algo que no podría pagarles jamás, así que tengo una gran deuda con cada una de ustedes. También me queda agradecer a todas las chicas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, ustedes son un gran apoyo, aunque no lo crean una simple palabra para saber si uno esta haciendo las cosa bien o mal sirve muchísimo, así que mil gracias por eso a :

Fiorella, Xris, Tenshi of Valhalla, FlameGirl-Chan, Hanae Kotara, Amiti melotica, AnneNoir, Taiji-ya Hawkeye, Azumi-93, Lucero, Tsuki-one-chan, Sleath, PoisonWind, ALenis, dKmps, Meylokita y Riza-lucix, a todas ustedes muchas gracias.

Así que chicas, espero les hay gustado esta muy complicada historia, que hayan perdonado mis mil momentos de locura y que haya disfrutado tanto como yo de esto, no nos despedimos porque espero nos sigamos leyendo, así que hasta la próxima.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
